


The Promise

by Leto_Svec



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, Missing Limbs, Other, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Smoking, Sneaky Bastards, Snipers, Torture, bad dad, enjoy please, im thirsty for kudos, mentions of self harm, please comment, this is completed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 83,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leto_Svec/pseuds/Leto_Svec
Summary: Roman was girl who never had a normal life. Mom left when she was young and Dad snapped creating the demon Roman is today. Roman on a mission to kill two Overwatch agents got sloppy and was arrested. Destined for a cold dark cell for the rest of her life somehow she was saved. An organization took a interest in a woman with her skill set and decided to recruit her. Once she agreed her entire life changed.A Gabriel Reyes/ Reaper Fanficition





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd just like to start off by saying this is my first full fan fiction I've posted on Archive and its taken a lot for me to actually publish this. This originally was suppose to be a short one shot but that didn't happen. I found myself invested with the story line i created and whoops this happened. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!

**Romans POV (She/Her)**

“So you are a hired mercenary trained by your abusive father who is currently serving the life sentence at Witchingwoods prison, you were hired to kill two of our organizations agents for a million dollars and you proceeded to complete the task correct?” The older blond man said as she sat down handcuffed to a table. 

 

“Oh so that’s what dear old dad is up to?” She joked as the man behind her suddenly forced her head down and into the table. 

 

“Answer the question!” He hissed letting her head go. 

 

“Jesus fine. Yes my daddy dearest trained me to be a killer and then once i beat him to a unrecognizable pulp i started taking jobs.” She answers sweetly smiling at the blond man and watching as the darker skinned man came around from behind her. 

 

“Then why did you kill those two agents. They didn’t have any correlation to each other.” The darker man said staring at her. 

 

“I could tell you that if the price is right.” She said looking between the men. The blond leaned onto the table and glared at her. 

 

“How about i make you a better deal. Our organization has become interested in a skilled fighter such as yourself so, we allow you to join this organization and you don't get sent to the same prison that your father serves at.” The blond said mimicking her smile. 

 

“And why you killed those men so you don't get a sudden concussion.” The darker man said fixing his beanie. 

 

She scoffed and glared at the floor, “while you do drive a hard bargain i seem to be in a position where i cannot decline.” She said looking at the two men. “Also the two men i killed were lovers and i was hired by their  _ shared  _ ex lover.” 

 

“They weren't lovers all relationships have to be recorded.” The darker man said his eyes wide. 

 

“Got something against the gay polygamous people.” She glared at the man and then turned back to the blonde. “Take a note from them, they were male lovers both involved in the same women who obviously didn’t know she was their boy toy.” She said glaring at the men. “Plus to have to go to your commanders and get papers to say and declare your love for each other was probably a big step for them which is why they were cheating on each other with the same women.” 

 

“No i do not, and don't get smart kid!” The man hissed and the other man sent him out of the room. 

 

“My name is Commander Jack Morrison. The other man in the room with my was Strike Commander Gabriel Reyes, he will be your boss while you serve in his team Blackwatch.” Morrison said finally introducing himself and uncuffing her from the table. 

 

“Commander i have a slight favor to ask you.” She asked getting up and rubbing her wrists. 

 

“What is it-” Morrison asked realizing he never got her name. 

 

“The name is Roman.” She said shaking his hand, “my favor is that you and Reyes keep my gender a secret. I like to remain masculine to the public eye, it's unfortunate the police made me take off my gear.” Roman said laughing gesturing to her breasts. 

 

“Consider it done only the four of us will know.” Morrison said leaving the room. 

 

“Wait four?” Roman asked following him. 

 

“Yeah the doctor on base has to have a personal file on you as well. No secrets with her excessively with the mental eval she has to do.” Morrison said escorting her to a really odd car. 

 

“This your piece?” Roman asked staring at the car admiring it. 

 

“It’s mine and if you have a problem you can walk.” Reyes said snapping. Boy he was always in a bad mood. 

 

“Actually i was going to say it's hard to find such a nice car in a shitty world like this excessively the 1967 Chevy impala. Wonder how much you had to spend on this car in parts, and how much of it is actually still classic.” Roman said running her hand across the car to the door handle where she opened the door and got into the car. 

 

“Wow i would say you know more about cars than he does.” Morrison said laughing and getting into the passenger seat in front of Roman as Reyes slid into the driver's seat. 

 

“Well actually this car was passed down from my great great great grand pops who lived in 1967, a family heirloom. No matter how tough times got we always kept this car. And only the frame of it is real everything else mechanical had to be upgraded to today's current standard.” Reyes said starting the car which literally purred awake. 

 

“This may be a dumb question but did you by any chance happen to grab my things before we left?” Roman piped up from the back seat. 

 

“Yeah your weapons and clothing we found you in is in the trunk. You’ll be able to change and sort yourself before you meet the rest of your team.” Morrison said opening up a holopad. 

 

“What do you mean change herself?” Reyes asked glancing over to the Commander who seemed to be working on the holopad. 

 

“I’m Bigender actually but when i meet people I’m more inclined to be my male persona. Mainly because males are treated with more fairness and respect plus i can pass as both genders.” Roman said smiling. “Well with a little makeup and contouring.” 

 

“Well we’ll have to see how to use that to our advantage.” Reyes said focusing on the road. 

 

“What type of weapons are you more inclined to using Roman?” Morrison said glancing at her through the mirror. 

 

“Just about anything. I've been conditioned to using guns and rifles but i can use knives and I’m a pretty decent archer.” Roman said leaning into the seat. “I’m more of a stealth based person tending to kill my targets from vantage points and secluded places not many people can trace me back to.” 

 

“We’ll put that to use.” Morrison said entering this into the holopad and turning it off. Roman sat in the backseat of the car and watched as the city turned into mountains. Then came into view a building that consisted of three of four sections. 

 

“Welcome to Switzerland, our home base.” Morrison said as Reyes drove his car into a parking structure filled with cars and all sorts of ships that were able to leave due to the deconstructable ceiling. 

 

“Extensive.” Roman said laughing and getting out of the car. Reyes popped the trunk and Roman grabbed the duffel her clothing was in and walked over to where the men were standing. 

 

“I have work to do so Reyes please escort our new cadet to Dr. Ziegler, shell check you out.” Morrison said moving ahead of them but pausing, “and Reyes go easy on her.”  

 

Reyes grunted and motioned for Roman to follow him. “Now I’m not in charge of your dual life so keep that separate from your work.” He opened up a door and there was a blond woman who was attentively working on something. Reyes cleared his throat and she jumped. 

 

“Sorry Angie, but this is our new recruit Roman. Run your tests doc.” Reyes said sitting down in a chair and Dr. Ziegler guided Roman to a cold examiners table. 

 

“My name is Doctor Angelica Ziegler and I’m the doctor for each team, mainly. It’s a pleasure to meet you Roman. If you don't mind would you remove your shirt?” She asked smiling pleasantly. 

 

“A gorgeous doctor i just met telling me to take off my shirt, don't mind if i do.” Roman snickers and Dr. Ziegler blushed. 

 

“Don’t get cocky recruit.” Reyes muttered from the chair. 

 

“Can’t i remind a woman how beautiful she is Commander. Looks like she needs it.” Roman said sliding of her shirt leaving her chest exposed expat for her bra. 

 

“Let the woman speak the truth Gabriel. If anything she's building my ego.” Dr. Ziegler joked looking over Romans body in shock. 

 

“Yeah most of my body is scar tissue. My dad and his punishments. I remember each scar he gave me.” Roman said tracing the scars with her eyes. “My legs are scarred because he broke them so badly the bone tore through the skin, my calves are form his cutting and beer bottles, also from me cutting for a couple of years. My torso is an arrangement of reasons. Bottles gunshot wounds knife stabs torture. The major ones are on my wrists,” Roman said showing the doctor her wrists as she watched in horror. “When dear ol’ dad took a knife and told me I wasn’t good enough for this world and i should just end it. He forced me to slit my own wrists.” 

 

“Stop- just stop.” Dr. Ziegler said tearing up and Reyes watching her with a look of pity. 

 

“Sorry doc was i to honest?” Roman asked chuckling darkly. “Honestly i forget my filter when it comes to talking about dad, it's not like he ever had one.” 

 

“Please no more. Let me finish this examination and then i'll proceed with mental evaluation.” Dr. Ziegler said pressing the cold stethoscope on her chest where her heart was. 

 

Roman watched as Dr. Ziegler wrote things down on a chart and made her measure herself and weigh herself. “You seem to be in perfect physical shape although i would suggest eating a bit more because you are a few pounds under normal weight for a person your height and size.” Dr. Ziegler said allowing Roman to use the dressing room to change into her male clothes she was accustomed to. She walked out of the bathroom with a sigh finally feeling more comfortable.

**(Now Roman will have He/Him pronouns)**

 

“Now follow me to side room over here.” Dr. Ziegler said leading Roman into the room where Reyes followed. “I’m going to place these on your head and onto your chest will that be okay?” She asked Roman and he agreed. 

 

“Yep! That's fine.” Roman said winking and Dr. Ziegler blushed a bit. 

 

“Let the doctor run her test rookie.” Reyes snapped glaring at Roman who just chuckled. 

 

“Okay to calibrate the system i need you to answer my first question truthfully and the second one falsely. Got it?” Roman nodded his head. “Okay first what’s your full name?” 

 

“My full name is Roman Adrian Keaton.” He answered truthfully. 

 

Dr. Ziegler nodded, “what’s your age?” 

 

“I’m sixty-nine.” Roman said smiling goofily and Reyes glared at him. 

 

“Did your father abuse you?” Dr. Ziegler  asked. 

 

“Well doc you already know the answer to that one. My father abused me since i was able to walk.” Roman asked. 

 

“Where was your other family?” Dr. Ziegler asked the real question. 

 

“Well mom left my dad after i was born and i never met any of her family i only knew my dad. All of his family had died from attacks and such, he never really told me any destabilize other than they were all gone.” Roman answered leaning into her hands. 

 

“Did you not have any siblings to help you.” Angela asked glancing up and Roman bit her tongue. 

 

“No i was an only child.” Roman answered holding back tears. 

 

“Are some of those cuts self inflicted?” 

 

“Yes the slimmer neater ones are from my fathers rusty shower blades.” Roman said looking at her arms. 

 

“How many people have you killed on an estimated?” 

 

“Thats hard to get an exact number, I’d say around sixty from when i was five.” Roman said trying to remember how many people she killed, she knew the exact number and it was much higher than sixty but she didn’t want to admit that.

 

“What was your most brutal kill?” 

 

“Well there was two, the first one i tortured a man for a month gathering information for a client and the second was a slow dosage of rat poison not to kill but yo make someone extremely sick and then finally after a month i upped the dosage so the poison melted their insides.” Horror filled Dr. Ziegler’s face, “all for extremely well paying clients and i was granted even more money if it was slow. It was all very professional.” Roman said trying to making things better but only making it worse. 

 

“Why do you do what you do?” 

 

“Mainly because I’ve been conditioned into killing by my father and apart of me never really left that life, i'll forever be that scared little girl wishing for death.” Roman said lifting her head and staring at Dr. Ziegler. 

 

“Why didn’t you leave your father? I’m sure you had opportunities.” 

 

“He was my father though it all and he still clothed me and fed me.” Roman sighed. “I had chances but i could leave my father. Even though that's what i did in the end once i could.” Roman said glancing down. 

 

“So even though your father was abuse and beat you to near death you still stuck with him because he was your family.” Reyes asked getting up and approaching. 

 

“Through thick and thin family is there for you. I never realized what he was doing was wrong i never got that kind of love or example, in my mind what he did was what everyone’s family did.” Roman said snapping slightly. “I never knew any different.” 

 

“That isn’t wrong that’s just stupid.” Reyes said tapping his fingers on the table and sitting back down. 

 

“It’s not stupidity its loyalty, i was loyal to my family and that’s one thing i don't betray.” Roman said and Dr. Ziegler nodded. 

 

“My last question. Would you betray your teammates if you had the choose to?” 

 

“I’m loyal to my teammates so no i would never betray them like that even if they deserved it.” Roman said looking at Dr. Ziegler. 

 

“Well your tests are surprising, even though you went through so much as a child and teenager you passed the exam. The only thing I’m worried about is your stress levels when you talk about your dad and your past. I would suggest some minor anxiety pills just to calm you down.” Dr. Ziegler said getting up and going to the medical room where she grabbed a bottle of pills.” Dr. Ziegler handed her the pill bottle, “now only one tablet when you feel like your stress levels are to high and two if your really need them. Now excuse me i need to talk to Gabriel for a moment.” 

 

Dr. Ziegler and Reyes left the room and Roman waiting for them to come back. 

 

**Reyes POV**

“What is it Angie?” Reyes asked as Angelica handed him the brain chart scans from the question. 

 

“Each scan and heart rate for each question. If you can do not bring up her father because this stress level and brain activity when he's mentioned isn’t healthy or good for her body. She wasn’t lying about being loyal ether, her brain activity is alarmingly conditioned to be the perfect pet in a since. She would ever do anything to harm the team or its mission unless it's needed or ordered.” Angelica said pointing out certain things on the cart and taking it back after her speech. “I want to also point this out. When I asked her about her family she lied, when I asked if she had any siblings.” Angela brought up the brain scan and pointed to a blossom of energy, “this caused her literal pain to think about.” 

 

“So safe bet is he has other family.” Mercy hummed in response and Gabriel felt a pang of pity in his heart. “So she doesn’t like her dad and gets emotionally and physically sick If i do mention him but his own father conditioned him to be about as loyal as a dog..” Reyes said shaking his head and handing her the holopad. “Let’s just hope he can fit into the team.” 

 

“I’m sure he will. You treat each other like family and that is how she’ll fit in.” Angelica said heading back into the room where Roman was waiting. 

 

**Romans POV (He/Him)**

“You ready to meet the others Rookie?” Reyes asked reentering the room. 

 

“Yes sir.” Roman said thanking Dr. Ziegler and grabbing the duffel bag. 

 

“Now about your room one of our oldest members designed the room for you, she gave you the choose of male and feminine clothing. Your room also has a bathroom and shower thanks to her. She also upgraded our rooms to make it look normal.” Reyes said leading him down a hallway. “This part of the building belongs to Blackwatch members. It’s only the five of us over here so it's a lot of space.” 

 

“Do i get schematics of the place?” Roman asked the commander. 

 

“Your holopad on the bed should have everything you need on it along with a boring ass tutorial on how to operate the system.” Reyes said coming to a door. “Your room is in the middle. McCree is on the right of your room and Genji is on the left. My office ‘slash’ living quarters are down the hall further. Throw your stuff down because I’ve called a meeting.” Reyes said allowing Roman to open the door and set down his bag of equipment. 

 

Reyes grunted and Roman hurried out of his room. “So are they nice?” He asked smirking.

 

“Their Blackwatch.” Reyes answered annoyed. “Were a family no matter what your past is.”’

 

“Well that makes them sound like nice people.” Roman said entering into the training room after Reyes. 

 

“Commander.” One of them said with a southern accent. “Ah this must be the new recruit then. The name's McCree, Jesse. A pleasure.”

 

“The pleasure is mine, do you prefer Jesse or McCree.” Roman asked. 

 

“Either is fine really.” He answered politely tipping his hat. 

 

“My name is Genji, the pleasure is mine.” He said slightly bowing. 

 

Roman returned the gesture. “Hajimemashite. (Nice to meet you- i did use google translate so please forgive me if this is wrong.)” He said catching Genji’s shock. 

 

“You speak Japanese?” He asked amazed. 

 

“Only a little. I've picked some up over the years, if i spoke anymore I’d butcher the language.” Roman said laughing. 

 

“That's still more than anyone has tried to say here.” Genji said nodding. McCree chuckled and Reyes watched the exchange between them. 

 

“Well now that we're done exchanging pleasantries you kids need to train, who wants to spar with Roman first?” 

 

Reyes waited for one of the men to volunteer. That didn’t happen considering Roman was new and florign to them and his fighting style. 

 

“Fine since you get along so great Genji your up. No holding back. You can only use your fists so Genji refrain from using your sharingans.” Genji stepped forward and McCree and Reyes stepped back. 

 

“No restraints? Well that’s a little unfair because I’m new.” Roman said chuckling but getting into a fighting stance. 

 

“Good now begin.” Reyes said and Genji lunged for Roman. He quickly dodged his oncoming attack but didn’t expect another one so fast. Genji tried to jab Roman in the side but he dodged. 

 

“This isn’t a test of agility Roman, fight back rookie!” Reyes said calling out Romans style. 

 

Roman however was already formulating a plan. Due to Genji's speed he would have to maintain his speed to dodge but Genji no matter what always left his back open to damage. Genji lunged again this time trying to make Roman fall. He swept his leg under hers and she jumped over his leg and swung her free leg around to his side kicking him hard. He staggered backwards and Roman took this opportunity to kick him down. Performing the same move he had attempted on her he knocked him down and pressed her foot down on his throat. 

 

“And the crowd goes wild!” Roman said offering Genji a hand back up which he took. 

 

“That is the type of fighting i want from the two of you. Assess your opponent before engaging and find their weak spot. Which is exactly what Roman did.” Reyes said instructing them. 

 

“Well if I didn’t know any better I’d say that was a compliment.” McCree muttered to Roman who shook her head. “You should be honored ol’ Reyes here never gives out compliments unless he means them.” Genji shook his head in agreement of McCree and Reyes demonstrated how to effectively knock your opponent onto the floor. 

 

“Roman since you seem to be diverting attention from this lesson why don't you demonstrate for us what not to do.” Reyes said snapping at him. 

 

“Yes sir.” Roman said sarcastically earning a glare from Reyes. 

 

“Now get into fighting position.” Reyes looked Roman, “now come at me and give a nice right hook to my beautiful face.” Reyes said. So Roman did what he was told. He took a step forward and swung all of his weight onto his right hand. 

 

Reyes in an instant grabbed onto Romans hand and bent it around his back making him collapse to the floor. “See now if i add even the slightest bit of pressure forward i could dislocate his entire arm.” Reyes said as Roman struggled to get up. 

 

Of course Roman had to be smart and she just had to open her mouth, “then dislocate it Commander- you wouldn’t.” Reyes without hesitation bent her arm forward and a loud crack echoed the room. Reyes dropped her arm to the ground which was now buzzing with pain and loss of feeling. Reyes got up and wiped down his clothing. “A little lesson to learn is that i don't play games boys. Now get Roman to Dr. Ziegler so she can patch him up.” And Reyes strode out of the room. 

 

“Holy shit are you alright?” McCree and Genji said in their different languages making Romans head spin. 

 

“I’m a little broken at the moment but it's nothing i can't handle.” Roman said watching as the bruise formed around her shoulder. “I’m going to need a small favor and ask if one of you can escort me to Dr. Ziegler.” Roman said standing up and walking out of the training room. McCree and Genji both walked her to the medical room. 

 

“What happened?” Angelica nearly screamed when she saw him with a dislocated shoulder. 

 

“Boss gave him a rough time.” McCree said as Genji nodded. “I didn’t think he’d ever go this far.” McCree said as Roman sat down on the examiner table. 

 

“I’m going to have to ask you two to leave thanks you for bringing him here but i need to set it and it may be to graphic.” Dr. Ziegler said rushing them out of the medical room. “Roman are you alright?” 

 

“Dr. Ziegler I know i dislocated my arm but i can't feel anything. Like I’m completely calm.” Roman said looking at her bruise as Dr. Ziegler carefully took off her shirt. 

 

“It’s just the shock. Just lay down here and i'll pop it back into place don't you worry.” Dr. Ziegler said smiling. 

 

Dr. Ziegler counted down from three but relocated it at two. “Now please get some rest and i'll hook you up to an drip bag.” Dr. Ziegler said sticking a needle into Romans arm and covering her up with a blanket. Roman curled up into a ball on her good side and fixing her pillow fell fast asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* this has mentions of abuse in it ^^  
> most chapters do so please forgive me if i forget to warn it for a certain chapters just remember that this mentions torture brainwashing being used against someones will and some nasty stuff for some people so skip past it if you feel uncomfortable. your safety is more important than some parts of the story

**Romans POV (He/Him)**

Roman woke up in a cold sweat his arm in pain as yesterday's events all came back to him. He listened to the beeping of his heart on the monitor and sat up. 

 

“You had no right to push her like that Gabriel!” Dr. Ziegler said, Roman could hear them fighting in the next room. 

 

“She is new and obviously testing the waters of how much shit i can tolerate, her testing my abilities to teach was too far!” Gabriel snapped back. 

 

“You could have warned her or made her run laps like you normally would have! Look i know that you and Jack haven’t been on best terms lately but you cannot take it out on the recruits! They look to your for guidance and instead you broke her arm.” Angela said with a sigh. “Just please don't send her in here again with another broken arm.” 

 

“Alright Angie, ill go easier on her.” Gabriel muttered and Roman got out of bed. 

 

“What are you doing up?” Dr. Ziegler said sliding the screen open to see Roman holding onto the drip roller. 

 

“Was going to ask when i could leave, and see if could get some pills?” Roman asked innocently. 

 

“These are painkillers for the shoulder and your allowed to leave but keep your arm in a sling for at least a couple of days.” Dr. Ziegler said smiling and hanging her a pill bottle with a paper attached to it with the instructions. 

 

“Thank you Dr. Ziegler.” Roman said slipping on his shirt and heading towards the door. 

 

“You can call me Angela, you don't have to be so formal with me.” She chuckled playfully. 

 

“Thank you Angela.” Roman repeated smiling. 

 

Roman opened the door and saw Reyes leaning on the wall in front of him. “Here to break my arm again?” Roman joked, “sorry bad time. What do you need Commander.” 

 

“Your respect Rookie.” Reyes said walking alongside Roman. “I need you to not disrespect me while I’m teaching a class or try to provoke me because i will and as you can see i have.”Reyes said gesturing towards his arm. 

 

“I've learned my lesson. I won't do that anymore. At all.” Roman  said laughing and opening her doors. “Now if you’ll excuse me commander i need to shower.” Reyes nodded and headed towards his office and Roman shut her door. 

 

Roman stipped down to her binder and underwear and turned on the water. Opening her closet he saw unisex shirts along with a hoodie that was two sizes big for him and she loved it. He grabbed the hoodie and a pair of sweats and placed it on the bathroom counter. Stepping into the shower Roman washed away the days pull on him. He washed away the dirt and somehow the blood that got on his arm and let the warm water soothe his arm. 

 

Getting out of the shower he dried himself off and slipped on his hoodie not bothering to put on his binder seeing as he had it on for far to long. He opened up a letter left on his dresser by Captain Amari. 

 

_ I hope the cloths are to your liking, we don't have any Bigender people here so i gave you female male and unisex clothing. If you have any issues please come and find me. My office is across the hall from Angela's.  _

_ Captain Amari- _

 

That was real nice of her honestly. Roman heard a knock come from his door and he made sure to glance down and make sure nothing feminine was noticeable. “Come in.” Roman said sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

“It’s just me, wanted to come check up on ya after Reyes dislocated your shoulder.” McCree said taking off his hat and entering the room. 

 

“Oh I’m fine, if it's any consolation I’ve taken worse.” Roman said chuckling and McCree looked worried. 

 

“See now that there makes me worry even more.” McCree said looking her her worriedly. 

 

“Well i mean broken bones are apart of life darlin’ and i always seemed to get them when i was smaller.” Roman said remembering that almost every bone in her body has been broken or fractured. 

 

“How did some of those even happen?” McCree said sitting down. 

 

“Ah well say a body part and i can tell you a story.” Roman said sitting across from McCree. 

 

“Left leg.” McCree said gesturing to it. 

 

“Well short story is i failed a mission. Long story is graphic are you sure you want to hear it?” Roman said warning him.

 

“Go for it, I've seen you with a dislocated arm and i watched that happen.” McCree said tapping his fingers. 

 

“Well dad had been hired to assassinate some political man, he never asked questions. I was lined up with a shot to kill and something happened. I forgot what happened but when i took my shot he had changed places with his bodyguard. So his bodyguard drops like a fly and they see me and open fire. Mind you I’m only six at the tim-”

 

“Wait you were only six?” McCree asked shocked. 

 

“Yeah i started training when i was old enough to carry a gun and i took my first life when i was five and that was actually my neighbor who was trying to take me away from my dad.” Roman said scoffing. “To bad I didn’t let her, ol woman was like the mother i never had.” 

 

“What was wrong with your family, no offense of course.” McCree said shocked. 

 

“Daddy never wanted a da-”  _ fuck, _ “son so he never treated me like one. And this all happened from such a young age i never knew any different.” Roman said slipping her knees under her hoodie and curling into a ball. 

 

“Well my dad was abusive as well, never really loved me it was just me and my ma.” McCree said reminiscing. “Used to beat her senseless as he forced me to watch. One day i just left and ended up joining DeadLock, then found myself here after a few months.” McCree said, “BlackWatch here is like a family of fuck ups. Each one of us has a story an no matter what that is we still love each other.” McCree said standing and patting her back. 

 

“Jesus Jesse I ain’t the plague.” Roman said laughing. McCree chuckled. 

 

“Sorry didn’t mean to offend.” McCree said sitting back down. 

 

After that it was mainly them talking about the past, how Roman broke most of his bones and how Jesse had his arms broken and his right leg. They talked about their past and after it felt like they were closer together because of their histories both being painful. 

 

“Ah well that’s enough talk about family what got you into Blackwatch?” McCree asked twirling his hat on his finger. 

 

“Well because I’ve become a hired mercenary and become so great at my job a woman hired me to take out her two ex lovers. Turns out they were overwatch agents and Morrison had to investigate and decided that my skill set was better use for Blackwatch than Overwatch.” Roman said biting his tongue watching McCree's reaction. 

 

“Like i said darling, we’ve all done bad things in our life what matters is now.” His face was shocked but he just nodded. 

 

“Thank you.” Roman said hiding his face. 

 

“Well i should get going i have training with the commander in-” McCree glanced to her clock and his eyes almost popped out of his head, “five minutes! I have to run talk to you later!” McCree said rushing out of Romans room. 

 

Roman sighed and got off of the bed. He hadn’t cried in months maybe even years but talking about his life had always made him need to cry. Roman  noticed the cowboys hat sitting on his table and he sighed. He grabbed the hat and set it on his bed. He dug through his duffle bag and looked for a clean binder. 

 

“Of course not.” Roman cursed and slipped on his dirty binder. He grabbed the cowboy hat and headed to the training room. He could at least remember the Blackwatch locations. 

 

“Do not be late next time Jesse!” Reyes hissed and Genji snickered. 

 

“Sorry boss, lost track of the time.” McCree said fixing clothing. 

 

“Doing what? We all know the great Jesse McCree doesn’t do anything with his life.” Reyes said chuckling and McCree made a fake sad look. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Roman said entering into the room making the men stop. “You left your hat and i felt bad ‘cause you ain’t a cowboy without the hat.” Roman said tossing Jesse the hat. 

 

“You aren’t supposed to be here Roman. You need to heal.” Reyes said stepping in front of her. 

 

“Ah but if I remember correctly your doing firearm practice and i dont need both hands to shoot.” Roman said looking at the commander who was glaring at her with a look to kill. 

 

“To properly shoot you need both.” Reyes snapped back. 

 

“Depending on what kind of gun you have and how much recoil it produces.” Roman said glaring at him. 

 

“Fine take one of the weaker guns, if you hurt yourself even more this is not my fault i have witnesses.” Reyes said sighing and gesturing to the weapons. “Pick your weapons and Roman pick the ones on the bottom.” Reyes said watching as McCree grabbed grabbed Peacemaker and Genji his sharingans. 

 

“Such a limited selection.” Roman said looking at the arrange of pistols and guns. “Guess I’ll choose you.” He said picking a semi automatic. 

 

“A FNH Five-SeveN MK2? Didn’t think you were the type.” Reyes said laughing. 

 

“Ah it's not about the gun its about the shooter. How much their willing to put on the line, how much their willing to lose Commander. As a soldier you should know.” Roman said challenging him but in a less obvious way. 

 

“All of you spot your targets and hold positions. Torbjorn has been working on a upgrade for the bots.” Reyes said clicking a button and doors opened. Roman had their twelve Genji their four and McCree their eight. 

 

“Cover each other and this should go by easily depending on the Rookies shot.” Reyes said backing away from their formation as the bots flooded through the door. Roman watched the bots carefully, he guessed the blue light would be an instantaneous kill, a headshot. The bots looked like they had arms and they were…  _ shooting _ . 

 

“You added guns on these thing!” McCree said jumping out of the way of a bot. 

 

“Yep. I love to watch you guys squirm.” Reyes said laughing. 

 

“Evil man.” Roman hissed out as she shot the bots in the corner of the room. Once the bots ‘died’ they let out a scream and depending on if you got a headshot or not the scream was different. 

 

McCree kept close to Genji and Roman. Roman shot two more bots but then got shot at from the side. She shot the bot but that was after it hit her arm with a  _ paintball _ . 

 

“So your telling me you created bots-” Roman shot one bot making its way into the room before taking care of the two Genji were targeting. “Weaponized and fulling equipped bots that could kill a person. To shoot out paintballs.” 

 

“Ah see Roman figured it out!” Reyes said typing something into a holopad and the bots shut off with a thud to the floor. “I wanted to see how well you put together could protect yourselves, and other than the fact Roman lost her shoulder again and Jesse lost his arm, this went pretty well.” Reyes said clapping. 

 

“That was mighty fine shooting if i don't say so myself Roman.” McCree said tipping his hat. 

 

“And that was with one hand, I’m normally a duel shooter.” Roman said sighing and putting the gun back on the rack. 

 

“Love to see you shoot when your shoulder is better.” Genji said patting him on the back before walking away. 

 

“Was he always like this or am i just now noticing how he's a bit of an edgelord.” Roman asked looking towards McCree who was by his side. 

 

“Ah don't let ol’ Genji get to ya, he has every right to be but that’s his story to tell.” McCree said heading towards his room Roman following. 

 

“See you tomorrow Jesse.” Roman said waving as he slipped into her room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Romans POV (he-him)**

He opened up her holopad and looked over the blueprints. The only entrance out was through the garage and the base door in the Overwatch section.

 

Roman scratched his head contemplating whether on not he should leave, he just needed some clothes and an energy drink fix because he still didn’t even know where half of the base was.

 

Roman got a fast shower washing away the smell of gunpowder off of his skin. He dried his hair and realized he should get a haircut as well. Roman dug around in his bag and realized he only had a hundred bucks out of the thousands he was storing.

 

Roman left his room and knocked on McCree's door. “Hold up I’m coming.” McCree said opening the door to reveal himself in only a towel.

 

“Pff!” Roman said laughing, “do you need a few more minutes to actually put on some pants?”

 

“Why were are we going?” McCree asked as Roman slipping into his room.

 

“Well I actually have to learn about the base and i need to get money from my loft and some other things.” Roman said as he turned around as McCree started to drop his towel.

 

“We’re both men here you don't have to turn around.” McCree said laughing as he slipped on some boxers allowing Roman to turn back around.

 

“But i still turned around Jesse and you can't force me to look.” Roman laughed. He watched as Jesse opened up a closet door to nothing but plaid. “That is a lot of plaid and flannel.”

 

“Thank you some folks don't know the difference around here.” Jesse said laughing and pulling out a red flannel to complement his blue jeans.

 

“You done dressing to impress?” Roman asked standing up as he slipped on a pair of loved combat boots.

 

“You never know what type of ladies you might find in the outside world.” Jesse joked.

 

“Wow Jesse McCree a player? Who would have ever guessed.” Roman scoffed and waited for Jesse to get out of the room.

 

“Maybe i'll find the right girl and settle down.” Jesse said smiling and Roman looked at him quizzically.

 

“So were to first dreamer boy.” Roman laughed and he lead him to the Commander's office.

 

“First we have to get permission from Reyes. So after you because your the one who wants to do this.” Jesse said knocking on the door.

 

Roman could hear papers being shuffled around an a grunt, “come in.” Roman opened the door and the commander looked almost surprised. “What do you need Keaton?”

 

“I need to get some stuff from my loft i was staying at. I'll be back in a couple of hours at most.” Roman said in her politest voice, “Fine I’m guessing you're going with McCree who is not so hidden behind the door.”

 

“Yep i was going to escort Roman around the base and then around town.” Jesse said from behind him.

 

“Fine be back soon or at least before dawn knowing Jesse.” Reyes muttered writing something down and they both excused themselves.

 

“Why is he always so grumpy?” Roman asked looking at McCree.

 

“Paperwork that Morrison gives him. Morrison and him haven’t been at the best of terms lately so Gabriel is on a short fuse.” Jesse said gesturing to her arm, “that is one of the results of this tension.”

 

“Oh boy never meant to get caught between all that sexual tension.” Roman said rubbing her bad arm as Jesse burst into laughter.

 

“Oh please Morrison is straighter than a damn line!” Jesse said between gasps. “Reyes is one of those what do you call them.”

 

“Pan? Bisexual?” Roman asked looking at Jesse.

 

“Bisexual i think he is.”  Jesse said pointing his finger at the oncoming door. “This is the Blackwatch kitchen, sometimes we get Reyes the old grump to cook for us but that’s very rare.”

 

“He cooks?” Roman asked shocked.

 

“Pretty damn well if i say so.” Jesse said laughing. “Next we have the Medical bay where the fabulous Dr. Ziegler works.” Pointing across the hallway, “This is Ana Amaris room a doll she is.” Jesse said imitating a tour guide voice which was broken up by his southern accent.

 

“Coming up next is the dwarfs workshop.” Jesse said looking at the odor that had in big words ‘WORKSHOP’ and somewhere from inside Roman could hear a man call out that he was Swedish.

 

“Sorry Torb!” Jesse called out snickering. “This is the Overwatch Lounge where they can relax. Then they also have a dinning hall along with a conjoined kitchen where the amazing cook Reinhart cooks.”

 

“Wow they really have it nice over here.” Roman said slightly jealous.

 

“Yep but Ana does everything she can to make Blackwatch feel more at home for all of us. She really does care for us.”

 

“That i do.” A woman with brown hair said smiling her Egyptian accent strong. “Ah so you must me Roman its so lovely to meet you!” She said shaking Romans hand.

 

“Ah so your Ana. Everything I’ve heard about you has been great.” Roman said smiling.

 

“Oh please you flatter me. Did the clothes fit you alright? I took a change with the jacket so please forgive me if I over sized it.” Ana said glancing around the hallways.

 

“Oh not at all the jacket fits me perfectly and the cloths fit fine.” Roman said smiling.

 

“Looking for Fareeha?” Jesse asked noting her glances around the room.

 

Ana chuckled, ‘yes she wandered off from Lena again. I had to leave a meeting to come help Lena and Winston find her.”

 

“Well were not going anywhere soon we can help.” Roman said offering their services.

 

“We are?” Jesse said looking at Roman who chuckled.

 

“Yeah well help.” Roman said smiling. “Plus McCree offered to show me around base so it won't really be much of a hassle.”

 

“Thank you so much. It’s great to get an extra pair of hands.” Ana said politely excusing herself and going back to search for her daughter.

 

“Why you offering to help?” Jesse asked eyeing him coursioly.

 

“Eh she seems like a nice woman so i naturally acted from the sincerity of my heart.” Roman laughed, “i just want to help a woman who had a hand in saving my ass.”

 

“Wait are you actually worried about a child you’ve never met before?” Jesse said punching Roman in his bad shoulder.

 

Roman stifled a scream and the sudden rage she felt blossom in her chest, “is that a bad thing Jesse?”

 

“Not at all, kinda cute honestly.” Jesse said turning a pink shade as he realized what he said.

 

“Excuse me but have you seen walida (Arabic translation for mother ((google translate forgive me))” a small girl in a blue dress said pulling on Romans sleeve.

 

“Ah you just missed her but we'll take you to her if you’d like?” Roman said crouching down to be level with the girl.

 

“Please.” The girl said looking like she was on the verge of tears. “Uncle Jesse! Who's your friend?”

 

“Ah this is our newest member Roman sweet pea.” Jesse said ruffling the girls hair as she pouted.

 

“Here you want a piggyback rider Fareeha?” Roman offered and she eagerly agreed wrapping her arms around Romans neck and jumping. Roman holding the girl up.

 

“You are strangely great with children.” Jesse said as Fareeha giggled from on top of his shoulders.  

 

“Ah well strangely enough children are my weak spot.” Roman said digging into her pockets and pulling out a few pieces of candy. “Fareeha i want to make a deal with you.” Roman said carefully placing her down in front of him, as Jesse watched the interaction.

 

“What the deal?” She asked smiling.

 

“Well if you don't give your mommy our Auntie Lena any more problems then you can get whatever type of candy you want from me.” Roman said handing her the few pieces she had. “The options are limitless Fareeha.”

 

“Deal!” She squeaked out shaking Romans hand. “Could you get me lollipops, the green or blue kind please!” She sounded so happy.

 

“Alright but only if you keep your word. Come to my room tomorrow, it's right in between Uncle Jesse and Genji's room.” Roman said scooping the girl back up in his arms and walking down the room.

 

“Oh Fareeha mother was so worried about you!” Ana said rushing to meet them and taking Fareeha. “Thank you so much Roman and Jesse!” Ana said hugging Roman and Jesse. “Now that i have you here Fareeha this is Roman he's one of your new- uncles.”

 

“I met him he's really nice!” Fareeha said smiling.

 

“Yeah please Fareeha don't cause your mom any problems.” Roman said resting his hand on her head.

 

“We best be going now, we only have a few more hours to blow before Reyes blows.” Jesse said grabbing Romans (good) hand and pulling him away from the family reunion.

 

Roman ripped his hand from Jesse and pocketed it. Jesse looked a little hurt. “Sorry didn’t mean to-”

 

“No I’m sorry, its just physical contact is foreign to me. Sorry.” Roman said looking down and shaking her head.

 

“Its okay i understand, i was like that for the first couple of moths here as well.” Jesse said honestly apologetic.

 

“Plus what would that start the great Jesse McCree holding hands with the new comer who is also a male.” Roman snickered, “the great Jesse McCree caught holding hand with another guy, does Jesse McCree is gay?”

 

“That sounds oddly familiar.”Jesse said opening the door to a garage.

 

“Its from a game. So which one of these is yours Jesse?” Roman said watching him walk down the line of cars.

 

“Ol faithful right here!” Jesse said patting the hood of a newer looking truck, saved all my money on this beast here and she's marvelous.”

 

“Wow she is a beaut.” Roman said getting into the car. “So would it be okay if i brought my own car?”

 

“I’m sure I’d be fine, you could have Genji's spot.” Jesse said starting the car and leaving the parking structure.

 

“So where to first?” Roman asked looking at Jesse who was in a intersection.

 

“Well you need clothing and such so there’s a mall further into the city.” Jesse said turning and leaving the base. “I’m sure you can find just about anything their they have four stories.”

 

“Christ now that is huge.” Roman said laughing. Jesse turned on the radio and to no surprise it was a classic country station. “See now this is no surprise. The cowboy listening to country.” Roman laughed.

 

“Hey country reminds me of the good times back home, my momma and me sitting on the porch listening to music as dad was off to god know where.” Jesse said, his statement started off happy and ended sadly.

 

“So it this the mall?” Roman said quickly changing the subject saving Jesse from his own memory lane.

 

“Ah yes it it let me see if i can,” Jesse mumbled mainly to himself and turned his head to look back at the same time grabbing onto Romans seat. “Sorry sorry, i forget.” Jesse said realizing he had probably invaded his space.

 

“Oh no it's fine, if its accidental its fine but if it’s forceful.” Roman shuttered and Jesse gave a slight chuckle.

 

“Ah well no worried were all here now. I'll be in the food court catching anything that comes by.” Jesse said winking and Roman left to go shop.

 

Roman headed to the holographic map of the mall and looked at the options for binders, only two stores had them and they were all upstairs. Luckily that’s where the barber was anyways. He stepped onto the escalators  and made his way to the top floor.

 

Getting off on the fourth floor Roman looked around. Seeing the barber first that’s where Roman went. He entered into the shop and saw a nicely dressed woman sitting there, “hello love what can i do you for today?” She asked getting up and meeting him.

 

“Just wanted a trim, my hairs getting a little long and I’d rather it be short.” Roman said chuckling maintaining pleasantries with the woman.

 

“That be only twenty dollars love.” The woman said sitting him down and wrapping the black dresser around him.

 

“I have the money.” He said smiling as he watched her carefully shave and cut his [ hair. ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/587efc7ea5e80da6230254290470663d/tumblr_mqt6kmg5zQ1qzml27o1_1280.jpg) After she was done Roman ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. “Perfect thank you so much!” He handed the lady a twenty dollar bill and left to find the store called questioning.

 

He ended the room and it was like a pride march took place in there. Their were pride flags everywhere and the walls were painted to each specific flag and what clothing they had. Roman happily made his way to the Bigender flag and searched around for a binder. They even had a minder chart so you could make sure your binder fit right.

 

“This place is amazing.” Roman said grabbing three different colored binders. Black white and gray to match his clothing. The white he would wear but just in case he needed one he had it. He payed for the binders and left the shop. Surprisingly enough he still had fourth bucks left so he left to get some normal human clothing. Surprisingly on the same floor of the clearly pride level there was an androgynous clothing store.

 

“Hi welcome to Cloths Cloths, lemme guess clothes?” The cashier said so depressed even Roman felt bad for him.

 

“Don’t worry ill be quick.” Roman said winking and grabbing a few clothing articles. He got a black pair of jeans and a gray shirt, the only color Roman never wore was white.

 

“Only this?” The cashier asked looking at Roman, “the store is closing and you want this.”

 

“I could have just stolen it.” Roman snapped grabbing the cloths and slapping the money onto the counter. On his way out he noticed a shirt with dogs on it and Roman slipped that into his clothes pile along with a jellyfish print.

 

He walked out of the store without any problems but he tugged up his hood and stuffed his binders into the bigger bags under the shirts. He headed back downstairs to the food courts and caught Jesse talking to a woman no older than Roman.

 

“- and if your free maybe we could hook up, i know a lovely place we could go to.” Jesse said his southern accent making the girl love him more.

 

“Oh yeah where’s that?” The girl asked stroking his chest and Roman leaned against the railing.

 

“Its a hotel. I'll give you the address and if you feel like _talking_ then you can meet me their tomorrow around eight?” Jesse said handing her a folded slip of paper with a heart on the front of it.

 

“I'll make sure to see you there.” She said kissing him quickly and slipping the paper into her pocket and caring on her way.

 

“Damn McCree the ladies man.” Roman scoffed and Jesse turned pink.

 

“How long were you watching for their partner.” Jesse said looking at Roman.

 

“If you feel like _‘talkin’_.” Roman said laughing and Jesse turned red. “Aw i thought it was quite cute. Well i mean she fell for it anyways.” Roman said gesturing to the side of him where the girl was still looking at Jesse.”

 

“You should have said something i would have stopped.” Jesse said glancing at Roman, “wait a minute what did you do?” He said gesturing to the hood.

 

“I may or may not have stolen two shirts from an asshole who deserved the loss business, in my defense they were really cute.” Roman said holding his hands up and Jesse facepalmed.

 

“Would you allow me to grab your hand?” Jesse asked quickly as he noticed guards looking at them.

 

“I'll allow it this time lover boy.” Roman said extending his hand out and Jesse grabbed it and pulled him across the mall back to the truck.

 

“I can't believe you would pull something so stupid.” Jesse said flustered as he started the car and left the parking complex.

 

“We gotta get our thrills from somewhere Jesse, for you it's sleeping around with women and for me it's stealing.” Roman said glancing at him. He was pissed but he still acted like a good kid.

 

“Where to next Keaton?” Jesse asked and Roman directed him to her loft.

 

They approached the building in Jesse’s truck and Roman looked around. Just like before artificial plants acting like a garden leading into the complex. “This is where you lived?” Jesse asked almost disgusted. He had every right to be.

 

Artificial gardens, graffiti all over the building and it was painted a bright blue color. “Yep. Rent was cheaper here than a place I’ve ever been so I’ve been living here for the past few months.” Roman said as he got out of the car. He pulled up a artificial plant to Jesse's amazement and grabbed his key.

 

“That's where you hid your key out of all these places?” Jesse said chuckling.

 

“Yep, it works and it's not like no one else does it.” Roman said pulling up the plant next to his and finding another key. “Want to visit the folks in two o’ four?” Roman said shoving the plant back into the earth.

 

“No lets just get out of here this place is quite creepy.” Jesse said glancing around as Roman lead him to his loft.

 

“Sorry it's a mess I wasn’t expecting anyone.” Roman said as he opened the door. The room was quite clean honestly but the few articulate of clothing is what made it messy to him.

 

“First time I've ever been in an apartment so messy Roman you should clean this place up!” Jesse said sarcastically.

 

“Yeah i know I’m a complete slob.” Roman laughed and opened up his closet. He grabbed a suitcase he had or stole and opened up his closet.

 

“So you have a lot of lady friends over?” Jesse said picking up a bra and Roman flushed.

 

“Um maybe your not the only one who sleeps around?” Roman said snatching the bra from him and tossing it back into his closet.

 

“And this then?” Jesse said picking up a dress.

 

“You want to wait outside because I’m pretty sure I’d you keep looking you’ll find worse in everyway.” Roman said snatching that from him as well. Jesse flushed a bit but nodded and left the room the door shutting with a click.

 

“Not my fault I’m fine with both types of clothing.” Roman scoffed and glanced at the dress. “That is my favorite dress though.” Roman grabbed the dress and put it in the bag burying it under binders and cloths.

 

“Jesse i need your help!” Roman called out and Jesse burst through the door like she needed _‘help’_ , “calm down Jesse unless this mattress is attacking me you can calm down.” Roman said quite flattered but slightly offended.

 

“Sorry i thought you meant-”Jesse stopped as Roman started laughing.

 

“Jesse McCree do remember I’m a grown man very capable of protecting himself.” Roman said tipping his imaginary hat.

 

“It works better if you actually have the hat.” Jesse said tossing Roman the cowboy hat which he tipped.

 

“I feel so powerful!” Roman said laughing as they lifted the bed.

 

“Why did you need help moving the mattress- holy!” Jesse stopped mid sentence realizing how much money Roman had in the mattress.

 

“Yeah this is from my jobs, I usually get cash because it’s untraceable for most unless your really loaded and have contacts.” Roman said gathering the large wads of cash and sticking them into a whole new bag.

 

“There must be millions here!” Jesse said helping her with the money.

 

“Yeah you ever need to pay rent for your place just ask me for some money I’m desperately looking for ways to get rid of this.” Roman said slipping the remaining amount into another bag.

 

“So let me see you have one suitcase full of clothing and two full of money which is nothing but hundred bills?” Jesse said looking at the bags.

 

“Yeah pretty much and i still have more money at different locations, I’m not getting them though because some of them are out of country.” Roman sighed and grabbed a slip of paper. “Let me do something first.”

 

Roman wrote out a letter and quickly slipped a twenty into it. “How is Reyes with animals?”

 

“I honestly have no clue. I doubt he’d let you bring one onto the base.” McCree glanced around the room and frowned, “why’d you ask?”

 

“Ah it's nothing i was just wondering.” Roman said smiling and grabbed his bags. “Now we better leave soon.” Roman said somehow managing all of his luggage and dragging it down the stairs. “Let me do something first though dont leave without me!” Roman said handing Jesse his hat and going back upstairs.

 

Roman knocked on a door and an elderly woman opened it with a frown. “Who is it?” She asked fixing her glasses.

 

“Ah Mrs. Tailor, I’m going to be out of town so would you mind mailing this for me? Its for a friend of mine i owe her money and i don't want her to worry if i miss a payment.” Roman said handed the older woman the letter.

 

“Sure dearie but would you mind getting me a pack of cigarettes?” She asked Roman gently squeezing his hand.

 

“Would you mind taking the rest of my pack? I only had two out of the box so it's still fresh.” Roman said handing her the box. “Thanks a million Mrs. Tailor!” He said rushing down the stairs to meet Jesse. “Sorry about that my neighbor, i worry if i don't check up on her she doesn’t have any family to take care of her.”

 

“Ah so that favor came along with the check up?” Jesse said glaring at Roman who gulped.

 

“Ah yeah Macy. I owe her money and I’ve been making payments. She doesn’t know i do what i do so I’ve been paying her back slowly.” Roman said finding himself making more lies.

 

“Well you got to keep some things private.” Jesse said not believing a word he was saying.

 

“If you don't mind would you let me put my stuff in the back?” Roman said gesturing to the back of the truck.

 

“Yeah sure go ahead.” Jesse said getting into the truck. “You want to follow me back to base?” Jesse said motioning to the keys that had fallen out of his pocket.

 

“Yeah but can we stop off at the convenience store first cause i need to get those lollipops for Fareeha.” Roman said chuckling as Jesse started the truck. He waited for Roman at the front of the building.

 

Roman jogged to the ‘car’ she had covered. It wasn’t a car it was her baby. “Oh my love I’ve missed you!” Roman said happily tearing the cloth from over her bike . Roman grabbed her helmet and slid it on starting the bike it purred to life. He kicked up the stand and pulled out of the driveway.

 

“That's your car?” Jesse shouted from the window.

 

“This is my one and only love.” Roman said revving the engine.

 

“Alright. Do you know your way to the continence?” Jesse said slowing down as the light turned red.

 

“Yep and i'll race you there.” Roman said winking and moving in front of Jesse's truck.

 

The light was still red but there were no cars in sight. Roman without a moment's hesitation he pushed down on the gas and few through the red light. The wind moving past him at a high speed he oh so loved. He weaved in between cars at a dangerous speed and flew through red and green lights. There was no stopping Roman. He pulled into the convenience store parking lot and took off his helmet.

 

“Wooh!” Roman said shaking his head as he watched Jesse carefully pull into the driveway.

 

“So stealing and speeding is your thing?” Jesse said shaking his head. “Pretty dangerous Roman I wouldn’t if i were you.”

 

“Ah live life Jesse. Take it as it’s given to you.” Roman said laughing and going into the convenience store.

 

He entered the convenience store and went to the candy isle first. He grabbed a few bags of lollipops and stuck them into a hand held basket. Jesse patiently following behind her. Roman grabbed a few cans of his favorite energy drink and grabbed himself a iced coffee.

 

“You gonna be up all night with that garbage in you.” Jesse said grabbing the energy drink and looking at it.

 

“Ah but it's so good!” Roman said taking the items he had to the register.

 

“Anything else?” The cashier asked smiling and Roman gestured to the cigarettes

 

“The gold please.” The lady rung up the cigarettes and handed everything to Roman into a bag.

 

“I didn’t take you for a smoker.” Jesse said looking Roman over.

 

“Ah yeah its a bad habit really, i only smoke when I’m stressed or when i have that craving.” Roman said putting the pack into his pocket.

 

“I feel ya partner.” Jesse said getting into his truck and Roman starting up her bike and following Jesse back to base.

 

“Genji's spot is right next to mine and Commanders.” Jesse said pulling into his place and Roman slowly making his way into the spot in between. He parked the bike and took the key out of it.

 

“Thank you for all the help tonight Jesse i really appreciate it. I really do.” Roman said smiling. “Tell me how your date goes tomorrow.” Roman said winking as he grabbed his bags.

 

“Ah it was no problem at all Roman.” Jesse said laughing a bit, “you have got to come up with a nickname, Roman feels so formal.”

 

Roman thought about it for a few minutes before remembering one, “you could always call me Romie. As long as i get to call you darling.”

 

Jesse flushed a bit, “fine but that also goes to you darling.” He said his accent laced his words.

 

“See it works better with you because you have the hat.” Roman said laughing as they made their way back to Blackwatch side of the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://blogs-images.forbes.com/jasonfogelson/files/2015/09/2016-Softail-Slim-S1-1152x648.jpg
> 
> This is Romans Bike shes so fond of!! i forgot to put it in the story but when she mentions her 'bike' or motorcycle its this one^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are what Roman is signing in ASL to Angela* a small note in case that didn't imply.

**Ana-**

 

Ana just got done putting Fareeha to bed when she heard a knock at her door. “Who its it?” She asked whispering as she did not want to wake up her daughter.

 

“Its Roman sorry to intrude to late at night.” He said though the com link, “i just wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Alright come on in.” Ana said clicking the door button on her holo pad and allowing Roman inside.

 

“Sorry to bother so late i just got back from the city.” Roman said she sounded honestly apoplectic, and a little nervous.

 

“What can i help you with.” Ana asked looking at Roman wondering what had him so worried.

 

“I was wondering if you could mail something out for me one a month? You don't have to do it but i know i can trust you with this seeing as your one of my commanders.” Roman said nervous.

 

“Sure what do i need to mail for you?” Ana asked taking note in her holopad.

 

“I need you to send a thousand dollars of my money to an address at its for a friend of mine,” Roman looked around for paper but Ana switched the holopad screen to face Roman.

 

“Write it down here, I find with me aging its best for me to start writing things down.” Ana said chuckling softly.

 

“Of course here.” Roman typed in a address and switched the holopad back around.

 

“Here? This is a known place for its crime and omnic residents.” Ana said confused wondering who Roman could possibly want to give money to.

 

“Yeah not the best of places. I’m sorry commander but i just want to make sure were clear this never happened. It's better if you don't know that much about my personal.” Roman said handing Ana an envelope. “

 

“You have my word.” Ana said wondering what this man could possibly have to give a thousand dollars to.

 

“Thank you Ana.” Roman said hugging the woman and waving slightly before leaving. This all seemed forced. Ana wasn’t a bad person so she did as she was asked. She set she envelop aside and and wrote down the  address on the envelope. Maybe she would visit this _‘friend’_ in person.

 

**Romans POV (He-Him)**

 

Roman handed the letter to Ana and smiled softly before leaving the room. He waited in the hall for a few minutes waiting. “Keaton?”

 

“Oh, Commander!” Roman said almost jumping out of his skin.

 

“Always be alert rookie.” Reyes said looking him over, “needed something from Ana?”

 

“Yeah just something. What are you doing up so late Commander?” Roman asked, “sorry if you don't mind me asking.”

 

Reyes chuckled and rubbed his eyes, “paperwork and even more paperwork. Morrison has me doing all of it. Even more now because i broke your arm.” Reyes said looking down. “I’m still sorry about that.”

 

“Ah well I wouldn’t wish anyone the paperwork hell you go through. I know all about that bullshit.” Roman said laughing and Reyes look talked back with his sudden swearing. “What a gal can swear Commander.” He laughed.

 

“Let me guess you used to do something with papers before you became an assassin?” Reyes asked walking down the hallway with Roman.

 

“Ah well i mean I’ve been an assassin for forever really. For one of my missions i had to go undercover the whole three sixty perky outfits and oh the amounts of money i had to sink into dresses and makeup. The whole time my boss took advantage of me making me do his work.” Roman scoffed.

 

“So then what happened?” Reyes asked actually paying attention to his story.

 

“Ah so then when he thought i was a normal day i busted down the door and took one of his hock sticks and started breaking shit. Got the promotion and then i ended up killing him.” Roman stopped walking for a moment and Commander Reyes paused.

 

“Was this before or after your father?” Reyes asked.

 

“After, i was still under his conditioning but i had my own reasons.” Roman said sighing. “The money was all of it. You would not believe how well the fucked up people in the world pays to have people be killed.” Roman said sighing.

 

Reyes chuckled and patted Roman on the shoulder. “Never figured that one out. You were a merc anyways so weren't you hired to do good on some occasions?”

 

“Ah well there was a bunch of side jobs. They were mostly form family’s that couldn’t afford to pay much and they needed their loved ones back. I’d help them honestly for free sometimes. I know what it’s like to lose a loved one.” Roman said sadly his voice dropping and Reyes stopped.

 

“I thought you said you were an only child Roman.” Reyes said stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Ah well i may have been lying about that commander, but my life isn’t an open book.” Roman said opening his door, “don't work yourself too hard commander.” Roman said slipping into his room leaving a confused Reyes in the hallway.

 

Roman slipped his shirt off and unclasped his binder. He put on his oversized hoodie when there was a knock on the door.

 

Roman opened it to see Commander Reyes. “Who were they?” Reyes asked and Roman looked to the side.

 

“That must be the sleep talking Commander.” Roman said looking him in the eye, “please the less you know the better.” Roman said trying to close the door only to be stopped by his combat boots.

 

“Fine i'll leave you be but i'll get my answers eventually one way or another.” Reyes said making Roman gulp.

 

**_Note_ ** **:(She-Her pronouns) (Roman switches from male to female pronouns depending on the situation, when they were feeling venerable Roman switches to She Her when Roman is feeling confident it's He-Him. It will eventually be she-her because she will gain self confidence but she’ll keep her masculine appearance)**

 

He removed his foot and Roman shut the door. She felt horrible her stomach in knots. She shakily grabbed the pill bottle from her night stand and took two. She swallowed them dry and pulled herself onto her bed. “It's alright its fine.” Roman said whispering to herself. Her hands tapping on her wrists trying to make herself focus on something other than her mind.

 

Roman got up and kicked on her shoes. Not caring who saw her running away in the night and she made her way to the garage once again. She pulled her helmet on and turned on the engine. Kicking up the brake as quick as she could she revved up the engine and rode off into the middle of the night.

 

Seconds, minutes, hours, time just flew by as Roman did on her bike. Roman ended up driving back to her loft, taking her key and unlocking her door she collapsed on the bed. Whenever she would get an attack like this she would hop on her bike and drift around for a bit following the wind. Now she couldn't she had an obligation to Blackwatch.

 

“Oh how I wish things would go back.” Roman said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 

**Jesse POV**

Jesse couldn't sleep that night. The heat was bothering him and his air conditioner was broken until Torb fixed it.

 

Jesse got up and ran his fingers through his hair. It has only been a few hours since him and Roman parted ways. He still might of been up. Jesse popped his head out the hallway and looked around. “The coast is clear.” Jesse said mainly to himself as he knocked on Romans door. “Romie open up its Jesse.” he said knocking.

 

He knocked again but no response. “I'm sorry if I'm invading your privacy but your not responding so I have to assume the worst.” he said opening the door slightly peaking his head through. He first noticed that Roman wasn't in the room and then he noticed the binder hidden underneath the shirt Roman was wearing.

 

He picked it up to confirm his beliefs. “Holy mother of-”

 

“Jesse!” Reyes voice snapped from the hallway. “What are you doing in Keatons room?” his eyes looked at Jesse and then to the binder he was holding.

 

“Okay well I can't explain and Roman isn't who he says he is!” Jesse said holing out the binder.

 

“Of course he isn't she asked us to hide her gender and you so happen to find out four days into this mess!” Reyes snapped grabbing the binder and tossing it on the bed “now get out of her room!”

 

“Okay but Roman is missing and I don't know for how long.” Jesse said feeling guilty he found out Roman was a girl.

 

“Fine. Any ideas where she would have gone?” Reyes said going to his room Jesse following.

 

“Maybe back to her loft?” Jesse said thinking about it.

 

**Reyes POV (sorry its sudden)**

 

“She left an hour ago a half an hour after I talked to her.” Reyes said sighing realizing his conversation must of caused her to panic.

 

“Talked commander?” Jesse said confused and looking at him.

 

“Yes we had a conversation. I caught her visiting Ana as i was passing the hallways she was talking and she let a slip of her past go and i questioned her. Angela warned me not to but i did without realizing it.” Gabriel sighed and grabbed his tablet. Opening up the surveillance feed of the garage. He went a few hours back and speed it up.

 

“Jesse would you mind explaining to me why Keaton has a motorcycle in the garage.” Gabriel growled, that’s how she escaped.

 

“He wouldn’t leave without the bike so i told em he could put it in Genji's spot.” Jesse said sheepishly as Gabriel growled.

 

“If she doesn’t come back within the day then i'll have to retrieve her.” Reyes said frustrated. “Where might she be.”

 

“She would be in her old loft. It’s right here.” Jesse said grabbing his holopad and pulling up a old apartment building.

 

“Jesse please not a word to anyone. You can talk to Roman about this if you want but realize that she wanted it like this.” Reyes said walking Jesse out.

 

“I understand completely.” Jesse said tipping his hat, “my lips are sealed.” He said walking out of the room and Gabriel shut his door.

 

“Christ this was not the way i wanted things.” Gabriel sighed and shut off the majority of his lights. Pulling off his shoes he slowly pulled away his clothes. He collapsed into bed making sure to set his alarm and fell asleep.

 

**Roman POV (He-Him)**

 

“Mother of Jesus what year is it?” Roman said waking up. He glanced around the room and his eyes settled on a clock. It was eleven almost twelve, _wait._ “Fuck!” Roman jumped out of bed and grabbed his keys. Rushing down stairs Roman jumped onto the bike and as quickly as he could made his way back to base. Tearing through the streets and not really caring if the light was green or not Roman finally got back to base.

 

He parked the bike and pocketed the keys. He opened the garage door only to be greeted by a gruff looking Reyes causing Roman to take a step back.

 

“Commander!” Roman said looking at him.

 

“Keaton. Finally decided to come back to base?” Reyes said looking behind him to the bike. “And with a motorcycle?”

 

“Ah sorry about that commander i was going to ask you but I didn’t want to leave her at the loft any longer than i needed to,”

 

“Her?” Reyes said looking at him.

 

“Ah yeah my bike sorry i call it a her sometimes.” Roman said laughing.

 

“Just don’t be out like this again Roman.” Reyes said stepping aside letting Roman rush back to his room.

 

“Yet you're the one who caused this Gabriel.” Roman said shutting the door and looking around her room. “That's not where i left you.” Roman said picking up the binder on her bed.

 

He threw the binder into his hamper and grabbed another one. Throwing on a tank top Roman discarded his hoodie on the bed. He opened the door and saw Jesse coming out of his room.

 

“Jesse!” Roman said happily jogging up to him.

 

“Oh hey Roman.” Jesse said giving him an odd look.

 

“Something wrong?” Roman asked looking at him curiously. Then it hit him, the binder.

 

“Oh no nothings wrong.” Jesse said chuckling, “so you were out all night then?”

 

“Yeah i kinda lost track of time.” Roman said chuckling as they entered into the training room. Reyes waiting for them as Genji stood silently.

 

“Morning.” Jesse said nodding to the commander.

 

“For today's training i want you to fight against each other in rounds. The final fight being with me. Remember to anticipate your opponent's, Roman you will be given your weapon that has been modified to stun your opponent in order for you to have the advantage.” Reyes said handing him a weapon.

 

“I’d like to play it fair commander. A stun gun seems very unfair to me.” Roman said taking off his sling.

 

“You get into any more pain and its my head Angela will have.” Reyes said shaking his head.

 

“Well then she can have my head because it's my own fault.”Roman said tossing the sling aside.

 

“Fine, Genji you want to take first honor?” Reyes said submitting and waving his hand. They both entered into the arena together.

 

“An honor to fight against you.” Genji said readying his stance. “But this time i will not be defeated.”

 

Roman nodded and decided to attack first. Genji although anticipating this didn’t realize Roman would be using his injured arm, even if it did cause him pain. Knocking him onto the mat Roman was about to pin him down but he rolled and jumped back up. Landing a punch directly in his stomach making him stagger back. While he was close to him Roman swung upward and socked Genji in the plates under his chin affective young hurting Roman more than hit did Genji who easily regained his stance.

 

“Hey Genji what would happen if I accidentally pull one of those wires?” Roman said lunging making Genji stagger backwards.

 

“Don’t mess with the wires they end up electrocuting you and Genji knocking you both out.” Reyes said glancing at Jesse. “McCree learned that the hard way.”

 

“Yeah I wouldn’t touch the wires darling.” Jesse said from behind Roman as she dodged another attack from Genji.

 

“Thanks for the advice!” Roman said using the rings ropes to propel herself upwards, she safely landed behind Genji who wasn’t expecting this and wrapped her good hand around his neck knocking him to the ground.

 

“ _1… 2… 3…_ Genji is out Roman is the winner.” Reyes said and Roman released Genji with a sigh. He got up and helped up Genji.

 

“Good fight your spirit is strong Genji.” Roman said laughing and Genji’s eyes twinkled in their own weird way like he was smiling.

 

“The honor is mine Roman.” Genji said staying in the ring.

 

“Jesse and Genji.” Reyes said as Roman sat on the floor leaning against the wall. “Here.” He said nonchalantly tossing Roman a water bottle which he happily catched.

 

“Thanks commander.” Roman said drinking from the bottle and wiping his mouth, “you don't have to worry about me so much either.”

 

“I’m your commander and i have to worry about you.” Reyes said watching as Genji socked Jesse in the face. “Restraint Genji!”

 

“Ah but you could always turn a blind eye. I’m quite used to that.” Roman said twirling the water in the bottle.

 

“I’m not like that, Blackwatch is my family, your my family.” Reyes said sighing as Genji choked out McCree. “Genji drop Jesse for Christ sake you need to learn restraint i know you're mad about losing to Roman but there is a time and place for everything.” Reyes sighed and watched Genji leave the ring.

 

“Family has a habit or stabbing each other in the back and then coming back together and forcing more pain on each other.” Roman said getting up and finishing the water bottle.

 

“I hope that Blackwatch can teach you this isn’t true.” Reyes said patting his shoulder. “Jesse you good to right Roman?”

 

“Sure thing boss!” Jesse said getting off the mat and standing. “Necks just sore is all.”

 

“Yeah i'll try not to choke you to hard.” Roman said winking.

 

“That's just kinky.” Jesse said chuckling and Reyes sighed audibly in the background.

 

“This is why Genji is able to drop you so fast you have your head in the gutter.” Reyes said as Roman and Jesse sized each other on.

 

“I never thought myself to having to fight you.” Jesse said smirking. “But a match is a match.”

 

What Roman noticed first was Jesse's stance it was a boxers stance. He could combat this, but Roman wanted to have some fun. “You a boxer Jesse?” He asked looking at the man.

 

“I was before the commander took me in.” Jesse said stealing his stance.

 

“Then how about me and you have some fun together. A boxing match if you want?” Roman said smiling and positioning himself in the same stance parallel to Jesse.

 

“Fine by me darling.” Jesse said taking the first punch, of course he missed. He’s better at shooting than he is at fighting. Roman quickly swept his legs under forcing him to the ground. He put his foot on Jesse's chest before he realized what he had done Jesse had pinned Roman onto his back.

 

“Submit yet Romie?” Jesse said forcing her into a headlock. His grip was steady but it was lose like he didn’t want to hurt him.

 

“If you want to fight someone then fight them right Jesse McCree!” Roman grunted before she slipped out from under him and twisted his arms back. Her broken arm throbbing in protest.

 

“Uncle!” Jesse said as Roman tightened his grip.

 

“Next time don't hesitate just because I’m a girl.” Roman said whispering into his ear and walking out of the ring.

 

“Wait Roman I didn’t mean anything by it!” Jesse said and Roman just shook his head as Reyes and Genji watched them confused.

 

“Who wants to go against me first then huh?” Reyes said cracking his knuckles quite meniclinly.

 

“Feel up to fighting me Commander?” Roman said smiling and stepping into the ring.

 

“No holding back Roman.” Reyes said taking off his hoodie and stepping into the ring with him.

 

“Promise not to break anything this time Reyes.” Roman said keeping her broken arm close.

 

“Promise, but don't tempt me.” Reyes retorted and initiated the fight.

 

Reyes swung a very had right hook. It unfortunately didn’t hit Roman square in the face but directly in his nose. “Wow!” Roman said shaking his head recovering from that.

 

“Didn’t say i would go easy Roman.” Reyes said, his entire stance was for offense forcing Roman to continuously dodge his attacks. “Fight me!” He growled out knocking Roman down landing on her bad shoulder.

 

“You are such an asshole!” Roman growled out her anger surging.

 

Jesse chuckled and Roman jumped back onto his feet. Roman decided to use his size to his advantage, him coming in a few inches smaller than Reyes. Ducking under Reyes neck blow he decided to trick the man. He moved his body weight to his right and Reyes fell for it, anticipation a blow to his right he has no time to response as Roman socked him hard in his left side making him stagger.

 

He continued to make attacks like this but always made them unpredictable. Roman saved his energy letting Reyes punch him in various places, ironically never to his breasts. Roman tried to kick Reyes legs out they were both bloody and Romans shoulder was aching at this point. Gabriel knocked Roman down to the mat once again and he lost the air from his lungs.

 

“Done!” Roman said in a hushed tone. “I really shouldn’t have pushed myself.” Roman wheezed.

 

Reyes held the rope for Roman as he slipped out of the ring and headed to the med bay clutching his arm.

 

Roman knocked and entered the med bay. “Ah Roman what can i do for you?” Angela asked looking up from her paperwork.

 

“Arm.” Roman said grinning and Angela sighed.

 

“Let me guess Gabriel let you train with the other boys?” Angela sighed and took Roman to another room to get scans.

 

“Yeah then he knocked me down a little to hard and i knocked the air out of me.” Roman said it hurting when he talked.

 

“Ah then dont talk and let me run scans please.” Angela said taking pictures of Romans arm and putting them up on lights. “While your arm looks to be okay if anything you just put strain on it, it looks like you fractured a rib when you fell.” Angela said tracing a black line on his rib. “There seems to be a lot of fractures and breaks that have healed on your ribs.”

 

Roman wanted to speak but he couldn’t find the will to. He grabbed Angela’s coat and made her look at him.

 

_“Sorry I’m signing my throat hurts.”_ Roman moved his hands and Angela nodded with a smile. _“Dad gave me a lot of those breaks you see so the fracture should heal normally as long as i don't mess around with it?”_

 

“I’m so sorry to hear Roman.” Angela said covering her mouth. “Your rib should heal within the month at least and your arm i want to start a untested treatment on it if you consent to this.” Angela said grabbing a piece of paper.

 

_“What’s the experiment because I’m bad with a lot of needles.”_ Roman said signing.

 

“Ah well I’ve been commissioned to find a drug that would heal people in the field of battle if they needed it with only one shot to the injured area. I haven’t tested it on a human yet but it has worked on rats and animals.” Mercy said handing Roman a consent form. “If you consent i can find a way to help agents in the field and potentially save them from their injury.”

 

Roman signed without a seconds thought, _“if it helps people then i'll help in anyway i can. Plus if it gets me back on the field and i can be as reckless as i want then I’m in.”_ Roman said and Angela playfully slapped him.

 

“As your doctor I’m going to pretend i never heard that.” Angela said handing Roman another bottle of pills, “these are for your arm and rib, i figured you only had a few more days of the other bottle so have these.” Angela said smiling

 

_“Thank you gorgeous.”_ Roman winked and Angela flushed.

 

Roman got up with his new sling holding his arm and opened the door. Jesse was standing there waiting for him. “Not the best time.” Roman whispered out.

 

“Then when is the right time Roman? I’m sorry darling i really didn’t mean anything when we were fighting.” Jesse said following Roman to his room. “I’m also sorry i went into your room without your permission.”

 

“Get in here.” Roman said pulling Jesse into his room. “That isn’t even the reason I’m mad at you Jesse!” He hissed out, for whispering he still sounded pissed off.

 

“Then what is the reason your mad at me.” Jesse said sitting down on Romans bed.

 

“I’m mad because I wasn’t the one who got to tell you. I'm mad because now that you know I’m biologically a female your going to treat me differently. I’m mad because everything is falling apart.” Roman sighed furiously.

 

“Come here darling.” Jesse said motioning for Roman to join him on the bed. “Do i have your permission to hug you?”

 

“I dont know I’m still kinda mad at you.” Roman joked and Jesse pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“Darling nothing between us changes. You may be swinging both genders but you will always be Roman. I promise that i'll keep your secret secret darling.”

 

“Thank you Jesse.” Roman said hugging him back.

 

“So that dress that i found, was that yours then?” Jesse said pulling away and looking at Roman.

 

“Yeah it was for one of my jobs.” Roman said getting up and opening up his duffel, grabbing the dress. “Wanna fashion show?” Roman said laughing.

 

“Do i have to pay? I’m a little short on cash.” Jesse said laughing.

 

Roman slipped into the bathroom and pulled off his outfit. He slipped the dress on and somehow managed to zip it up with one arm. Roman opened up the door and popped his head out. “Ready cowboy?” Jesse nodded eagerly and Roman stepped out.

 

“Wait does this mean I’m gay?” Jesse said holding his hand over his heart and Roman laughed.

 

“Your to sweet Jesse McCree.” Roman said flopping onto the bed and Jesse facing him.

 

“So what's it like?” Jesse asked looking at Roman.

 

“What’s what like?” Roman said looking at him.

 

“What’s it like being two genders?” He asked making Roman bite his tongue.

 

“It’s difficult not knowing who you really are. You are seen to be something publicly but privately your something else. Sometimes not even I know who I am. I’m constantly feeling two parts of me through the day.” Roman said holding his heart and Jesse looked almost saddened by those words.

 

“Well when things get rough darling you always have me.” Jesse said kissing Romans head. ****

 

“I’m going to change into comfortable clothes and you need to get ready for your date.” Roman said slipping into the bathroom and changing into a shirt and some shorts.

 

“Aw but you were so cute in the dress darling.” Jesse said sitting up snickering, “maybe you’ll bring it out for me again?” He said winking.

 

“You have a date!” Roman said scoffing. “Need money cowboy?”

 

“Maybe a little?” Jesse said sheepishly. “Not a lot though.”

 

“Just take this.” Roman said digging out a thousand dollars in hundreds. “Keep the rest Jesse.”

 

“I can't possibly take this.” Jesse said flabbergasted.

 

“Take the damn money. I have enough of it as is.” Roman said grabbing and handful more to prove a point.

 

“Alright alright.” Jesse said pocketing the money. “Thank you Roman.

 

“Enjoy your night out Jess!” Roman said as he made his way to his room and then out for his date. Roman did nothing for a few moments before realizing he had to do something. Roman grabbed his holopad and pulled up different recipes for food.

 

“Do i need permission?” Roman groaned before getting up her arm aching. “Let me ask.” He said stopping and taking some pain killers and heading towards Reyes room. He knocked on the door and a grunt inside allowed Roman to open the door.

 

“Can i cook?” Roman asked making Reyes look up.

 

“I don't know can you?” Reyes snapped, “of course you can cook but if you do then you have to restock the fridge of what you took.” He said and Roman could hear his stomach rumble.

 

“Want something to eat commander?” Roman asked eyeing the man.

 

“Just go ahead and use the kitchen.” Reyes said going back to paperwork and Roman left his room. He headed towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was surprisingly stocked and Roman pulled up a recipe she wanted to make.

 

It wasn’t very complicated and Roman was surprisingly one hell of a chef. She set away to cutting the vegetables and dicing the meat. Roman cooked the meat to a nice golden color and then added the vegetables, letting it all meld together. In another pot Roman started to cook rice, water oil and of course the rice. Turning the meat and vegetables off Roman waited for the rice to boil over.

 

The rice Roman used to be the base of the rice and vegetables. Putting everything together she had pretty much just made stir fry. Noticing she made an entire family’s meal Roman portioned it off for everyone. One for Jesse, Genji, and Reyes, the poor fool needed to eat anyway. Roman took hers and then hesitated at the door. It wasn’t like Reyes was going to eat. “Ah why do i have to be so nice to such a jerk.” Roman sighed and grabbed his bowl of food.

 

Roman left her food on a her nightstand and carried Reyes his food. Knocking on his door Roman could hear him sigh.

 

“Come in.” The commander just sounded so tired, more tired than he ever should be. Roman opened the door and he just blankly stared.

 

“Commander no offense but your not taking care of yourself and your not eating. I ended up making more food than i wanted to, here.” Roman said handing him the bowl. “It’s just rice meat and vegetables. Nothing fancy but at least you get to eat.” Roman said heading back outside.

 

“Keaton- Roman, thank you for this.” Reyes said opening the dish and smiling. _Wow, a genuine smile!_ Roman nodded and shut the door. He didn’t like how that smile made butterflies soar in his stomach or how that smile was just about the cutest thing he had ever seen.

 

Roman made his way to his room to eat and to just think about what he was going to do as he developed a crush on his superior.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: *Mentions of abuse*

**Gabriel-**

 

Paperwork and even more paperwork. He was practically drowning. Gabriel glanced up at the clock and it already read one o’clock. He had eaten Romans meal and honestly it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him, besides his mom. The dish was now discarded on top of his completed work pile and Gabriel sighed.

 

Stacking some of the papers he was working on he took his completed work and the bowl to his next destination. He left the giant pile of paperwork on Jacks desk because unlike Gabriel he had both an office and a room where Gabriel had to section off part of his. He left the room and headed to the kitchen.

 

He washed the dish and put it on the rack to dry. He heard movement behind him and he couldn’t recognize the footsteps. Readying his knife he swung around to see a very tired but now alert Roman who dodged the knife but fell.

 

“Ah good morning commander, couldn’t sleep.” Roman said from the floor rubbing her eyes.

 

“I never went to sleep.” Gabriel said sheathing the knife and helping Roman up avoiding her bad arm.

 

“Ah so that’s why your so jumpy. Did you enjoy the meal I’m always looking for tips to improve.” Roman said dusting herself off and grabbing a cup.

 

“I’m not jumpy and personally the meat should have had a dash more of salt other than that the flavors were perfect.” Reyes said leaning on the counter.

 

“Such a stick in the mud, but I did ask so ill add a dash more salt next time.” Roman said chuckling and taking a drink of water from her cup. “And you are jumpy Mr. i'll stab you with a knife just because you walk quietly.”

 

“That's your fault Roman.” Gabriel said laughing as Roman scoffed.

 

“It’s my fault i walk quietly.” Roman said sarcastically.

 

“Yep.” Gabriel said chuckling. Roman just playfully laughed and filled up her glass with more water.

 

“Are you at least going to bed now?” Roman asked as they walked down the hallway together. He still had some paperwork to do and it was due the next day.

 

“No i have paperwork to do unfortunately.” Gabriel said realizing how tired he sounded.

 

“Commander no offense but you look like shit, you need to sleep.” Roman said laughing and Gabriel recoiled slightly. “When is the last time you had a proper nights sleep?” Roman asked suddenly.

 

“Jesus, before i became commander of Blackwatch. Before we were a family.” Gabriel said he was happy he found a team he could call family but it was so much paperwork to keep the team together and operating.

 

“Do you regret it?” Roman asked looking at him with those big hazel eyes he could get lost in. _Never a trainee…_

 

“Not at all. Family is about making sacrifices in order to keep everyone together. So if its my sleep for a family that i can call my own then that’s fine.” Gabriel said looking at Roman who seemed to freeze with his words, “Roman?” Gabriel placed a hand on her shoulder, he was concerned.

 

“Oh!” Roman said jumping out of her skin. “Sorry i just got lost in thought.”

 

“Something your dad used to say to you then?” Gabriel said, he knew he shouldn’t have asked due to her response.

 

“Ah yeah. He would always say he sacrificed everything for his family, for my mom for me and Luna.” Roman said deep in though covering her mouth quickly after.

 

“Luna?” Gabriel said looking at Roman, “you said you were an only child?” Gabriel asked eyeing Roman who seemed to be shaking.

 

“She was nobody. Excuse me Commander i have to-” Roman didn’t even bother finishing the sentence as she slipped into her room and tried to shut the door. Before she could Reyes shoved his foot in the door, _thank the lord for combat boots._

 

“Who were they Roman.” Gabriel asked and opening the door and Roman looked like a cornered animal.  “Keaton I’m not messing around who were they.” Gabriel said going into Romans room and closing the door behind him.

 

“Commander I suggest you stop asking.” Roman said getting defensive she looked scared, _i should stop this_.

 

“And i suggest you tell me!” He said snapping almost growling his sleep deprivation getting to him. Roman sighed and shook her head.

 

“Did you ever think i can't tell you!” Roman said snapping back moving closer to him, “did you ever think that maybe i blame myself for her leaving me! Jesus dad tried his best but she ended up leaving the both of us and he snapped.” She said tears leaking from her eyes. “I couldn’t do anything as my mother ripped my sister from my arms and stole her from me!” Roman said covering her face and falling onto her knees. “It was all my fault.” Roman whispered sinking her nails into her head, “it was all my fault.” She pulled her hair and Gabriel stood in shock.

 

“Shit Roman i-” Gabriel panicked. Seeing her in such a week state it made him mad at himself because he did this. “Oh Dios mío!” He said his Spanish slipping. “Roman focus where are the pills Angela gave you?”

 

A shaky hand reached out to point towards her nightstand table. He rushed to the small cabinet and grabbed a bottle, “not Vicodin I’m looking for-” Gabriel grabbed the bottle next to it and said a silent prayer as he found the Xanax.

 

He pulled out two of the pills and handed them to Roman who took them needingly. “Roman hey look I’m sorry just take deep breaths.” Gabriel said watching as she shook like a leaf in the wind. Her hands clenched around her arms her nails digging into her skin.

 

“Ah no stop!” Gabriel said pulling her hands away and holding them. “mi pobre y hermosa niña” (my poor and beautiful girl).

 

“Stop let go of me!” Roman said trying to take her hands back but Reyes wouldn’t let her.

 

“Your hurting yourself Roman!” Gabriel said snapping. He pulled her arms and she fell into his grasp.

 

“It’s my fault she's gone!” Roman said sobbing into Gabriels shoulder.

 

“It’s not your fault niña.” Gabriel said as she defeatedly cried onto his shoulder.

 

“I could have stopped her i could have protected my Luna but she didn’t listen. I was the one who forced mom to leave. I was the one dad kept.” Roman cried her speech just becoming broken thoughts.

 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay Roman it isn’t your fault.” Gabriel said lifting her up her girl around him tightening. “Come on let's get you to Angela..”

 

“No! No more doctors.” Roman said her nails sinking into his back making him wince a bit.

 

“It’s only Angela and she can calm you down better than me.” Gabriel said managing to open the door and carry Roman.

 

“She isn’t wont understand. I just want Luna.” Roman said incoherently as she sank her nails into her hand so Gabriel couldn’t stop her.

 

Gabriel opened the doors to the medical bay and Angela wasn’t in sight. He carried Roman to the medical bed where he placed her. She curled up into a bed sobs racking her body. Gabriel felt horrible. First her arm, nearly her life tonight and now her sanity.

 

“Gabriel?” Angela said coming out of the other room her hair a mess and only wearing a tanktop and underwear. “What are you- _oh_.” Angela said her eyes widening as she saw Roman.

 

“I didn’t mean to set her off like this. I asked about her family i needed to make sure that her family couldn’t hurt us if they wanted to.” Gabriel said his own reasons clouding his judgment.

 

“It is five in the morning Gabriel nothing makes this right!” Angela snapped grabbing something from the locked cabinet and filling a needle. Angela approached Roman with the needle in hand and she seemed to panic even more.

 

“No more needles dad please! I promise i'll be good this time!” Gabriel rushed to her side and held her down. “No more!” Roman cried out sobbing.

 

“Hold her upper body down.” Angela said hiding the needle in her sleeve. “Roman look no more needle. It’s gone I’m sorry, daddy’s sorry.” Angela said approaching her and placing her hand on her arm.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Roman kept muttering seeming to have calmed down as the hallucination of her father put the needle away.

 

“It’s okay Roman just take a breath and go to sleep.” Gabriel said stroking her hair and she seemed to snuggle closer to his body heat. Gabriel nodded to Angela who quickly inserted the needle and injected the drug into her arm. “Sweet dreams hermosa.” Gabriel said kissing Romans forehead and Angela just watched.

 

“I'll keep an-” Angela was about to finish but Gabriel stopped her.

 

“ _I'll_ keep an eye on her Angela. It’s my fault she had an anxiety attack and its my problem. Get some rest Angie.” Gabriel said pulling a chair into the room and sitting down.

 

“Thank you Gabriel. You may have caused this but Roman won't hold you responsible, she's a sweet girl like that.” Angela said fixing her hair and heading off back to her room.

 

Gabriel watched as Romans posture relaxed as she entered into a deep sleep and Gabriel himself found himself lulled into sleep by the pace of her breathing. His head slumped down as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Romans POV (He-Him)**

 

Roman woke up to the unfamiliar light above him. The sun glaring into the room and directly onto his face. “Ah!” He groaned as his entire body was sore and felt heavy. Roman glanced over and saw the commander sleeping next to him peacefully. Roman swung his feet over the edge of medical bed and stepped down the coldness of the tiles shocking him.

 

“Awake at last.” Angela said coming from the other room her hair damp from a shower.

 

“Angie I’m so sorry you had to deal with me like that.” Roman said apologizing. He honestly hated that side of him, that _weak_ side of him.

 

“It’s okay if anything Commander Reyes should be apologizing to you for sending you into that spiral.” Angela said taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“What time is it?” Reyes said rubbing his neck and stretching out.

 

“Its nine o’clock. You got four hours of sleep Gabriel.” Angela said handing him a cup of coffee.

 

“Thanks Angie.” Gabriel said drinking all of the coffee in about two gulps. “Roman i wanted to apologize for last night. I never meant for-”

 

“Commander really it's okay. I should have told the truth in the first place anyway.” Roman said standing up shakily. “If you wouldn’t mind listening to me then i can tell you the truth of it all.” Roman said walking by Reyes. “And if anything I should be the one apologizing for scratching you, it looks like you had really kinky sex.” Roman said laughing and even Gabriel laughed.

 

“A small price to pay then.” Gabriel said rubbing his neck, it was sore from the way he slept but it must have also been the cuts as well.

 

Roman walked out of the room she noticed a small Farrah running down the hallways towards her. “Uncle Roman!”

 

“Ah kiddo!” Roman said picking up the girl with one hand and smiling. “You want you candy?” Fareeha nodded and Roman took the girl to his room.

 

“Ah the mug is broken.” Fareeha said looking at the glass that must have shattered when Ramon had his attack.

 

“Yep i love putting things back together.” Roman said laughing. “Here you get four pieces of candy today for being good I’m assuming.” Roman said pulling the bag of lollipops out of her drawer and pulling out two of the apple and watermelons.

 

“Thank you uncle Roman!” Fareeha said eating one of then as soon as she got them. “Would you mind playing with me, everyone else is busy.” She said giving Roman puppy dog eyes.

 

“What do you have in mind darling.” Roman said sitting on the floor with Fareeha

 

“Tell me a story pretty please!” Fareeha said looking at Roman her eyes practically sparkling.

 

“Ah I’m sorry hun i don't know many it's just personal stories.” Roman said her eyes diverting attention as someone knocked on the door.

 

“Let me get it!” Fareeha said running to the door and opening it. “Uncle Gabriel!” She said happily greeting him. “Come play with me and Romie!”

 

“Yeah uncle Gabriel come tell stories with us because I’m fresh out.” Roman said smiling.

 

“Alright but only for a few stories. I have to get jackie his paperwork or he’ll explode like a volcano.” Reyes said mimicking the explosion.

 

Fareeha laughed and Reyes sat next to Roman. “Story time!”

 

“Okay well you know all of my stories Fareeha so which one do you want to hear.” Reyes said smiling. _That is a stunning smile._

 

“The one with uncle Jackie!” She said happily.

 

“Okay so one day while me and uncle Jackie both had some free time off from the service he wanted to show an old city boy what it was like to live on the farm. He took me up to his parents farm and everything. His parents were the sweetest couple I’ve ever meet Fareeha, they really did love each other.”

 

“What is love?” She asked and Gabriel looked taken back.

 

“Umm love is-”

 

“Love is something felt between to people. Shy looks and glances between each other, they admire each other. They make each other better for each other.” Roman said sighing and looking down, “they protect each other and make sure they both know how much they love each other. Love is a simple word but its a complex emotion for someone to experience. Some people are afraid to love and others down right refuse to even say the word, some rush into love and call lust love, and then there's love. The love felt between two people is an unexplainable feeling Fareeha but when you grow older you will experience it first and because such a cute girl here will have your mother and uncles hands full.” Roman said laughing and rubbing the girls hair as she tied to process that speech. Gabriel looked taken aback and it was kinda cute to see him speechless.

 

“Love is unexplainable to everyone else but the two people then?” Fareeha said summarizing Romans speech.

 

“Yep, but you should also let Uncle Gabe finish his story.”

 

“Yep. So Jack wakes me up at the ass-” Roman hit him in the shoulder and he grunted, “he woke me up at four in the morning telling me we had to get to work. As a city boy i was not happy. He dragged me out to the fields and made me check each stock of corn for any type of fungus while he checked on the life stock.” Gabriel chuckled, “a few moments later he comes running to me telling me a cow went into labor and he needed my help so i unwillingly follow him to the cow and help him with that. Overall it was horrible but educational at the best.”

 

Fareeha clapped and looked to Roman, “Story?”

 

“So my family was beyond complicated my darling. But me and my sister were inseparable. We would go everywhere together. When i was younger i suffered from an illness that left me bedridden for a majority of my childhood. One night when both our parents were asleep she carried me outside and into our backyard to watch the stars. They were beautiful Fareeha. They shined brighter than the finest cut diamonds. Me and here watched the stars drift through the skies and we ate ice cream under the stars. Then when morning came it got more PG-13 so you wont get the ending till your older.” Roman said smiling sadly, “but this story is just between the three of us okay?”

 

“Okay I promise!” Fareeha said smiling and then running off to go back to her mom.

 

“So what did happen?” Reyes asked. “If you’re comfortable telling me.”

 

“Ah well we ended up falling asleep outside. Luna was the good child of course because she wasn’t sick. I got blamed and Dad told me i brainwashed Luna into taking me outside, Luna confessed but he didn’t want to hear it. He locked me in the basement for three days without food water or light. I was bedridden all the time because I wasn’t eating sleeping or doing anything a body needed to do to survive. My childhood was literal torture because i was to busy protecting Luna.” Roman said scoffing tears coming to her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel said he looked horrified.

 

“Ah it's no big deal. Dear dad made me into what i am today and he at least did one good thing in his life.” Roman said glancing to Gabriel, “he gave me the opportunity to have a real family.” Roman said smiling. “Now what did you need commander?”

 

“I wanted to tell you, you have the day off for medical leave due to your arm. Angela said you volunteered to try out some miracle drug of her today anyways.” Reyes said standing and walking out of the room.

 

“Thank you i guess.” Roman said to the empty air. Roman went and showered scrubbing the dirt off of his body and washing his hair.

 

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his binder, putting it on he slipped on a shirt and headed back to the medical bay. “ morning doc I’m here for the testing?” Roman said greeting Angela who seemed to be into the paper she was reading.

 

“Ah good morning Roman!” Angela greeted him happily gesturing for him to sit down. “Now for this I’m going to need to inflict a small wound to see how the canister affects the wound.” Mercy said holding a medical scalpel. “I will numb the area though.”

 

Roman had to take his shirt off and get a shot. His entire side was numb and Mercy and the scalpel across his skin quickly and he could still imagine the pain he would have felt. He watched as the cut blossomed with red dots that soon formed and started running down his side.

 

“Going to give me the miracle drug?” Roman said as Angela suddenly opened up what looked like a soda can. The can opened up and a yellow beam came from it. The surrounding area now illuminated with a golden hue.

 

“What do you feel?” Angela asked opening her holopad and recording the session.

 

“Ah i feel light honestly like a bird. My body was sore this morning but now i feel fine and normal. The cut on my side is completely gone expect for a light pink scar from where it once was.” Roman watched as the light faded away.

 

“And now?” Angela asked biting her tongue.

 

“I still feel fine and healthy.” Roman said looking to the cut. “Does it work on deeper cuts?”

 

“I’m not sure but i cannot ask you to inflict such a pain.” Angela said pulling out another canister.

 

“Ah but you don’t have to ask doc. For science.” Roman said grabbing the scalpel and plugging it into his own skin and dragging it across.

 

“Jesus! Roman!” Angela  cried out opening the canister and grabbing the first aid kit. Blood pouring from the wound and onto the table below him.

 

“Doc its working.” Roman said watching as his own flash mended and joined together leaving a pink scar on his side. Angela glared at him like he had nearly killed himself, _well he almost did._ “Sorry but you got your results Doc. The canister stuff works completely for an arrange of cuts. And wounds.” Roman said taking the sling off her arm and flexing her fingers. “Ah it's so nice to have a hand again.”

 

“While I did get my results you could have died!” Angela said she was angry.

 

“Don’t worry Angie while I am the dumbest fuck on the earth I am very hard to kill.” Roman said laughing, “if it helps I promise I will never do that again.”

 

“That does a bit but it doesn’t excuse your behavior.” Angela said and Roman got up enjoying the use of a working arm,

 

Roman left the medical bay and headed back towards his room. Passing by the kitchen Roman noticed a very hung over Jesse.

 

“Date tire you out or was that from all the drinking.” Roman said sitting next to Jesse trying not to make any harsh sounds.

 

“She just wanted to keep going and i had to stop at one point and she was like a warrior queen riding me into battle.” Jesse sighed and Roman muffled her laugher.

 

“That got colorful.” Roman said going to the fridge and pulling out the mean she cooked last night. “Eat something and take some medicine Cowboy.”

 

“Who cooked this?” Jesse said between mouthfuls of food.

 

“I did last night when you were being rode into battle.” Roman said laughing. Jesse flinched and Roman quieted. “Sorry forgot. Well come on let's get you to bed.” Roman said making sure Jesse ate and drank something before passing out on his bed.

 

“Stay with me until i fall asleep?” Jesse said making a small motioning movement with his hand.

 

“Fine.” Roman said joining him on the bed as he cuddled against her.

 

“You make a great little spoon.” Jesse mumbled tiredly as he fell asleep. Roman on the other hand just waited for his breathing to slow and for him to fall asleep.

 

“Sweet dreams cowboy.” Roman whispered out kissing his forehead and leaving the room. Opening the door to his room Roman flopped onto his bed and pulled out his holopad. Turning on a movie he watched as two gay men pined for each other until the breaking point and then the movie had a happy gay ending. Cheesy but Roman was a sucker for happy endings.

 

Roman tuned off the holopad and then realized he was free for the day. Roman turned off the holopad and headed to the garage. Turnin on his bike he rode out of the complex and down to the main city. Passing hotels and pretty much the city life Roman came to another one of her old apartments she still rented out but for different reasons. She found the right key and opened the door.

 

“Leo honey I’m home!” Roman called out setting the keys down and looking around the apartment. “Leo where are you?”

 

Paws hitting the floor confirming he was there, “Leo!” Roman said as he was tackled to the ground by one hundred and fifty pounds of fluff. “Ah who’s my good boy!” Roman said scratching him behind his ears just the way he like.

 

[ Leo ](https://i.imgur.com/GavUFM8.jpg) was Romans wolf dog. He was hired to take out a few poachers about three years ago and to allow the employer to safely transport the cargo back to where the animals came from. Leo was the only one in his cage. A pup no more than six months old, alone in a cage with spoiled milk. Roman remembered taking Leo without the employer's permission and he ended up transporting a quite harmless rock. He still got paid in full.

 

“Ah honey did you miss me?” Roman said as the dog barked playfully at her actions. “Does someone want to go for a walk? You’ve been pent up in this house all week I’m so sorry mommas been busy.” Roman said grabbing Leos leash. Clipping the leash to the color was like a death sentence to some. Roman opened the door and Leo happily started to sniff around the area. He carefully lead him down the stairs and into the parking lot.

 

“Ready for our jog Leo?” Roman asked and Leo barked in response. Roman put in some earbuds and pulled on Leos leash. He jogged with Roman so he could tire Leo out he was a very energetic dog which is why he could never be a service dog. Well his size also accounted for that.

 

“Come on Leo!” Roman said starting his jog with Leo running ahead of him. Romans music played and he carefully made his way down streets Leo happily rediscovering certain scents. Leo stopped forcing Roman to stop as well.

 

“Roman?” A voice called out from the side of her and Leo backed into Roman.

 

“Ah! Commander Morrison!” Roman said panicking as Leo was clearly in view.

 

“Its Jack when I’m off base.” Jack said kneeling in front of Leo and offering a hand, “and who might you be.”

 

“His name is Leo, sorry he doesn’t really like males.” Roman said petting his head.

 

“Your a male.” Jack said pointing out the obvious.

 

“Ah well I’ve had him since he was a pup. I got him off a job in Germany, poachers had exotic animals like him in their base and i found him. Trust me he was just as stubborn to me as he is being to you but once he familiarizes you he's fine.” Roman said rubbing his fur.

 

“Ah, so does Gabriel know you have a dog? Does anyone else know?” Jack said standing up and looking at Roman.

 

“Well about that” Roman sighed, “no i've been keeping him at my old apartment down here. Wait a minute why are you even this far from base?”

 

“There’s a great coffee shop down here plus a farmers market. Secondly don't change the topic, and if you need to i could always help you with the paperwork to allow you to keep him on base. We have cages to keep him in.”

 

“No he doesn’t do well in caged spaces he's barely fine with my apartment room.” Roman said watching as Leo slowly approached Jack senting him.

 

“Well if you want him on base he’ll have to stay in a cage, unless you happen to create a suitable and up to code living area for him on the far end of the base where no one would no except for me.” Jack said smiling and Roman smirked.

 

“Well if that were to happen i would need some tools in order to build this structure.” Roman said as Jack carefully touched Leo’s head.

 

“Well once you get back and it's not too late you can talk to Torbjorn, he’ll help you come up with some plans and lend you the proper tools.” Jack said scratching Leos ear before petting his head, “i should be going now i don't want to miss anything.” Jack said continuing walking down the street.

 

“Have fun Jack.” Roman called out to him and he regained he pace jogging around the block.

 

“Aw Leo you’ll soon be able to join momma at the base!” Roman said happily petting the dog once she got back home. Leo sat in front of the door and Roman sighed. Sitting on the floor she looked at him. “Leo i promise i'll be back tomorrow.” He wined slightly and pawed at the air. “Aw you big goof i promise i'll get your new home made soon so then we can be in the same area.” Roman said scratching his ears and pulling off his jacket.

 

Leo playfully bit into the fabric and Roman let him take it. “I'll be back for that tomorrow Leo.” Roman said scratching his ears and filling his food bowl and water dish.

 

Leo scratched at the door after Roman shut it and his heart panged with pity. Roman headed downstairs and started his bike. Roman headed back to base, stopping by the convenience store to grab coffee he managed not to spill as he rode back to the base. Parking his bike he removed his helmet and placed it on the seat. Sipping his coffee he walked back into base. Roman glanced at the time and saw it was about time for training to start. Even on his day off Roman he alway enjoyed watching men get their ass handed to them by another man.

 

Roman entered into the training grounds to see Genji happily deheading bots and Jesse shooting them. Gabriel was shooting bots but his had to of been on a higher frequency just because of their speed and their fire power. Roman sat down on the bench and watched as Jesse got shot in the shoulder and Genji got thrown off a bot due to his carelessness. Commander seemed to be the only one who kept his pace and times his shots in order to reload.

 

The simulation stopped and Roman chuckled as Genji still shot the bot. “Genji give it a rest will you, its offline.” Reyes sighed, “McCree how bad did the bot shot you in the shoulder?” Reyes said walking closer to him and inspecting the shot. “Could have been fatal if this was a real life simulation. Keep your head in the game.” Reyes said patting his shoulder.

 

“Aw Commander you don't have to worry about Jesse, he's a tough boy.” Roman said making the Commander snap his gaze to Romans.

 

“You still join us here after you get the day off?” Reyes asked looking at her confused.

 

“Ah well training is practically over anyways and i would have came sooner if i was going to see Jesse's ass being handed to him.” Roman said laughing a bit.

 

“Ah but wouldn’t you want a piece of this ass Romie.” Jesse said winking and almost immitictly Reyes whacked his head making him yelp.

 

“Yeah it was quite the show. I expect you to be at training tomorrow Keaton.” Reyes said leaving the room Genji behind him.

 

“Jesse can i ask a favor of you?” Roman said looking at him.

 

“Depends on what your asking darling.” Jesse said as they walked out of the training room.

 

“I need to go to Torbjorn shop and i need your help building something.” Roman said looking at Jesse playfully.

 

“Why, what's it for?” Jesse asked looking at him.

 

“Well if you help out you’ll find out.” Roman said walking towards the small mans shop with Jesse besides her.

 

“Your lucky your cute in your own nature.” Jesse said laughing and Roman glared at him.

 

“I am hella cute Jesse what are you talking about.” Roman said knocking on the shops door.

 

There was a loud clatter and some mumbling. The door opened suddenly to see a small man with blonde hair.

 

“What is it?” He asked his accent pronounced.

 

“Your Torbjorn right? I’m Roman i was hoping you could help me with some blueprints, Commander Morrison suggested i see you.” Roman said awkwardly trying to get this over with an Jesse just patted his back.

 

“Ah yes the Blackwatch recruit, Jack told me you would be coming to visit me today.” Torbjorn said allowing Roman and Jesse into his workshop. The room was in a chaotic order only he knew as he made his way through the mess. “You want to build a cage essentially with a small room on the same land. It can be hidden away from the untrained eye?”

 

“Yeah do you have something in mind?” Roman said making his way next to the small man, for his height he had quite tall shelves.

 

“I've been working on hidden architectures since before i became a mechanic. You are in luck, just what exactly is this housing?” Torbjorn asked and Roman smiled.

 

“My wolf dog, he's bigger than a normal dog but smaller than a wolf.” Roman said lowering his voice so Jesse couldn’t hear.

 

“Aw come on darling don't i get to hear.” Jesse said bending down in front of him smiling.

 

“No you don't.” Roman said snatching Jesse’s hat and putting it on. “So do you have anything that will help or can you help me draft something?”

 

“Well i do have this.” Torbjorn said handing him a blue roll of paper which he opened carefully. “When jack called and said you would be needing to build something hidden and to get away from the world it gave me that idea.” Torbjorn said pointing at the model.

 

“This is absolute perfection.” Roman said he was taken aback slightly. “If there’s anything i can do for you then i'll be glad to help. I’m nowhere near as talented as you but before all of this i did have a talent for architecture so if you ever need a rig to be built to carry something i'll gladly help.” Roman said shaking the man's hand.

 

“So what are the plans for?” Jesse asked again looking at Roman.

 

“I'll show you who there for tomorrow Jesse just promise me no one else will know about this ‘kay?” Roman said taking Jesse off to their next destination.

 

“Alright i promise but why so far off base?” Jesse asked looking around the abandoned land.

 

“Ah because i really don't want anyone else to know about him.” Roman said and Jesse gasped.

 

“You have a serious boy toy!” Jesse said gasping.

 

“Jesse McCree no!” Roman said bursting into laughter. “Please i do not get into serious relationships. Hell i dont think ive ever been in a relationship where I didn’t leave the morning next.” Roman said sighing. That was kinda pathetic a Bigender human in their late twenties never experiencing love.

 

“Ah well that’s kind of sad. For me i've only been in about two serious relationships and one of them ended with an arrow in the shoulder.” Jesse sighed, “i miss him- her.”

 

“Jesse!” Roman exclaimed happily bouncing, “your bi?”

 

“It was more of a drawn out one night stand and i was very drunk when we met and he had long hair and i miss him.” Jesse said going to fix his hat but stopping when he realized it was still on Roman.

 

“What was his name?” Roman asked holding onto Jesse's hand.

 

“Hanzo, Hanzo Shimada.” Jesse said snatching his hat back and putting it back on.

 

“Wait a minute. You snogged Genji's brother. The one that killed him?” Roman asked dumbstruck.

 

“He was forced by his family to do it, he had no choice it was how he was raised.” Jesse shook his head. “Of course that’s how we ended as well, the clan leaders forbid him to see me and i went to see him.” Jesse sighed and rubbed his neck, “he could have killed me darling but he didn’t. He shot me in my shoulder missing any arteries and it was in a spot where it became completely numb.”

 

“So your saying he killed his brother and shot you because his family ordered him to?” Roman said and Jesse nodded, “Jesus and i thought my family was fucked up.” Jesse chuckled and Roman survived the area.

 

“Wait don't change the subject who are we building this for?” Jesse asked, “and you don't like because i was honest to you darling.”

 

“Ah fine it's a small house for me.” Roman said

 

“So if i come out here one day will it be just you?” Jesse said not believing her, which was right of him.

 

“Alright fine, its for Leo my dog. I feel horrible leaving him in an apartment all day and when i was walking him earlier i bumped into Morrison.” Roman said smiling, “i can build him a area here and place a shock collar on him and make sure he stay in his area and house. That i can actually sleep in as well so it works out for both of us.” Roman said releasing Jesse's hand and gesturing to the area, “i need your help building it as well.”

 

“Well if Leo makes you happy and you can guarantee me at least one hour with the happy dog then i'll be glad to help. I've always been a dog lover myself but the grump Reyes never let me have one.” Jesse said smiling.

 

“Well let's get to work!” Roman said pulling out the blueprints and estimating material costs and how much he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Romans POV**

 

It had already been two weeks of building with Jesse. He had done the best he could with no training at all and Roman and him had to make their own path so they could smuggle supplies into base without the commanders or anyone else noticing. Roman had blow a good portion of his money but he saved a lot of it for his payments to the house. He had pulled all of his apartments leases except for the one Leo was at.

 

“Are we almost done?” Jesse said wiping his brow.

 

“Yeah just about i just need to calibrate the electroshock things.” Roman said opening up a box of cylinder looking signals so when Leo passed by them it would shock him forcing him back into the cage for the tingling to stop.

 

“Hey Jesse wanna try it out see if it works?” Roman said wiggling his eyebrows and Jesse looked horrified.

 

“No but i'll try it on you.” Jesse said winking making Roman laugh.

 

“Alright fine i'll tell you if the pulse is to strong.” Roman said walking past the safe life and feeling the pulse run through her skin. “To- high.” Roman said gasping slightly as she stepped back into the safe zone. His entire body was tingling.

 

“You okay?” Jesse said grabbing Romans arm and yelping, “ow!”

 

Roman closed his eyes tight and stopped himself from crying, “Yeah I’m fine turn it down to the lowest intensity please.” Roman said as Jesse did so he stepped into the ‘no zone’.

 

The electricity wasn’t as bad it was a slight buzz this time but over time this would certainly get annoying, “two levels higher.” Roman said and Jesse complied. This was harder to bear but you still could. Roman stepped back into the safe zone and took off the collar.

 

“You okay?” Jesse asked looking at him.

 

“Yeah I’m fine. But i can zap you still so I wouldn’t touch me if i were you.” Roman said muttering as she zapped himself.

 

“Then is this it were done?” Jesse asked handing Roman the controller.

 

“Yep now we just need to get Leo. Can we go in your truck because i can't very well get him on my bike.” Roman said setting the controller in the house which was still bare except for a bed and a dog bed beside it. He could decorate later.

 

“Sure thing darling, want to head back to the garage so i can get it?” Jesse said and he and Roman walked down a clear but discrete path to the main road where Romans bike was parked to the side.

 

“Come on cowboy i know you don't like it but its quick and effective.” Roman said handing him a helmet.

 

“Yeah after these few weeks i've been getting used to it. I’m still not used to it.” Jesse said slipping his helmet on and sitting behind Roman. Jesse's arms wrapped around Romans torso was a unfamiliar thing but Roman strangely didn’t mind. Roman started up the bike and safely drove the short distance back to base. Parking the bike Jesse let go of Romans torso and got off shakily.

 

“I drove normally how are your shaken about this?” Roman said laughing taking his helmet and setting it down.

 

“That was normal? You were going over the limit darling!” Jesse said clutching his heart.

 

“I was safe though!” Roman said laughing.

 

“Jesse’s always been terrified of anything with only two wheels, that why he drives that truck.” Commander Reyes said from behind them making them both turn their attention to the commander.

 

“Not true it was after the accident i lost the feel for a bike.” Jesse said putting his hat back on.

 

“Accident?” Roman said looking between the two men.

 

“A mission gone wrong. Our escape car was compromised so we had to takes motorcycles.” Reyes explained. “It was heavy fire no one could have prevented it.”

 

“They shot the tire and the bike went and crashed, it landed on top of me. Broke my leg and arm and was out for four months. Almost cost us the mission.” Jesse said bitterly and Reyes sighed.

 

“Your life was more important to us than the mission jesse. When you went down I didn’t care about the intel i needed you to come back with us so we could make sure you were safe. We here in Blackwatch don't leave family behind.” Reyes said looking to Roman at the last part.

 

“Morrison would have killed you if you didn’t get that info.” Jesse said shaking his head. The thought of him failing someone clearly hurt him.

 

“Well what happens in the past is in the past, don't let it become your future jesse!” Roman said squeezing his hand, “I’m sure you are a great asset to the team more than just once.”

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the sight of Roman grabbing Jesse's hand. “Well that’s what i wanted to talk to you about anyways.” Gabriel said handing them two folders. “Morrison got intel on a talon operation that were going to stop. Its an exchange between talon and a big drug cartel down in dorado.” Gabriel said rubbing his head.

 

“When do we leave?” Roman asked hiding his excitement.

 

“We leave tomorrow at 0800.” Gabriel said walking away.

 

“Your first mission, your scared darling?” Jesse said looking down at him.

 

“Not at all cowboy.” Roman said winking as they walked to Jesse's car. “Here’s the apartment.” Roman said pulling up the directions to Leo's comfortable cage.

 

“Alright let's get this show on the road.” Jesse said smiling and pulling the truck out of the garage and traveling into the city. The city life was just so typical, a convenience store on every corner followed by a fast food stop. Then apartments and houses. Jesse pulled into the parking lot and Roman hoped out of the car.

 

Roman let out a low pitched whistle. A bark echoed in return and Jesse looked nervous. “Don’t worry Leo won't bite.” Roman said snickering as he ran to the apartment and happily opened the door. The big ball if fluff jumped onto Roman and he quickly held onto the dogs legs.

 

“Ah hi Leo!” Roman said setting the dog down as Jesse carefully approached from behind her. “He won't bite. He’s actually quite afraid of men.” Roman said petting his fluff and grabbing a collar from the table along with his leash. Clipping his color on and then putting him on the leash Roman pulled him outside.

 

“That ain’t a dog that’s a wolf.” Jesse said nervously backing away.

 

“Wolf- dog. He’s quite friendly Jesse, what are you afraid of big dogs?” Roman said patting his leg and Leo sat down besides him. “He’s also very well trained.”

 

“He won't bite.” Jesse said approaching with his hand outstretched.

 

“No he wont.” Roman said petting his head as he stuck his tongue out happily. Jesse approached Leo and he carefully set his hand down on his head. Leo sniffed Jesse and then happily greeted him to Romans surprise.

 

“Wow i feel kind of cheated on here Leo i thought the bond we had was special.” Roman said fake pouting as Jesse petted the dog.

 

“I've always had a knack for dogs. Cats on the other hand are just no.” Jesse said laughing.

 

“Yeah i'll say you have a knack for dogs.” Roman said calling Leo along to the truck. Leo hesitantly got into the truck and Roman sat besides him.

 

“Strapped in?” Jesse asked fixing his mirror.

 

“Yep let's ride.” Roman said rolling down the window for Leo who happily stuck his head out the window.

 

A few short hours later they were at the cage for Leo. Open space but still contained. “Now Leo please don't go over this here line. I've put up this mini fence so please don't cross.” Roman said petting the dog and putting on the shock collar. He felt so guilty Leo couldn’t come with him but this open air was better than a room in the bottom of a base.

 

“ArF” Leo barked happily sniffing his new enclosure and laying down on the bed next to Jesse.

 

“Time to go?” Jesse asked looking at Roman who looked so remorseful, “hey its okay me and you can come visit him daily and hells i would live here.” Jesse said laughing playfully making Roman smile a bit.

 

“Yeah cowboy that doesn’t surprise me one bit.” Roman said shoving him and Leo barked. “Hush baby boy well be back tomorrow. Well maybe i'll pop by tonight. I'll ask Jack to check on you.” Roman said suddenly remembering about the mission.

 

“I’m sure Leo will be fine.” Jesse said patting his head, “he's a strong boy.”

 

Roman petted him goodbye and joined Jesse in the car. “Thank you Jesse.” Roman said softly watching as they entered the base and heading into the garage.

 

“Your welcome darling.” Jesse said wrapping his arms around Romans torso.

 

“Jesse no don't you dare!” Roman said grabbing onto him as suddenly he was now off the ground and in Jesse's arms.

 

“Don’t do what?” Jesse said playfully. “Oh this well I’m sorry darling to late I already did it.” Jesse smirked and Roman punched his chest.

 

“Your so mean to me.” Roman said in a childish voice.

 

“No mean would be this.” Jesse said dropping Roman for a minute which caused her to panic and grab onto his body her arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his torso.

 

“You are such an asshole!” Roman said punching him as she got down.

 

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were so afraid of falling.” Jesse said laughing.

 

“Not my fault on that one.” Roman said laughing as they entered the hallways.

 

“Night Jesse, wake me up before 0800?” Roman said smirking.

 

“Sure more like you’ll be waking me up.” Jesse said laughing and they both closed their doors. Roman stipped down to her skin and showered. Throwing on a baggy shirt Ana had given her she set an alarm for 0700 and drifted off to sleep. Awaiting for the mission to come to her though sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! *situations Roman is forced into! Brainwashing and Mentions of abuse*

******Gabriel POV**

 

He woke up to his alarm and had to get ready. He showered and put on pants. None of the other members would ever be up before the mission so he would have the liberty of getting the up. He ran a hand through his wet hair and stepping into the hallway. Going to the kitchen to at least get some coffee and toast.

 

Roman was sitting there humming to herself as she drank what Gabriel smelt to be coffee while reading the case file he had complied for the members, no one read them. She continued to hum as she didn’t notice his presence behind her, _and angel._

 

“Morning Roman.” Gabriel said clearing his throat behind her realizing how bear he suddenly was. He was just missing a shirt it wasn’t a big deal.

 

Roman jumped out of her skin, “morning commander.” She said turning around and her eyes widening at the sit of himself shirtless.

 

“Sorry I didn’t think anyone would be up, normally i have to wake the boys up.” Gabriel said suddenly trying to explain himself. Roman just laughed a bit.

 

“It may have escaped your notice commander but I’m in my undies and a baggy shirt. If anyone’s embarrassed then its me.” Roman said laughing and taking a sip of her coffee.

 

Gabriel just nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee. Now that she pointed it out it was painfully obvious how bare she was, the shirt was a low cut and Gabriel could see the starting point of her cleavage. Her legs were exposed in the open, the looked so smooth and he noticed the thickness of her thighs.

 

“Did you hear me?” Roman said suddenly making him snap his attention to her.

 

“Sorry i zoned out a lot on my mind lately.” _You cannot fall for a member of your team damnit!_ Gabriel turned his attention to Roman who was scanning over the file.

 

“I was asking why Talon would be selling drugs to a major drug cartel in Dorado. Don’t they have outside sources just a good providing them drugs?” Roman asked and Gabriel honestly was kinda shocked.

 

He sat down in front of Roman and took a drink of his coffee, “well they need the drugs because Talon is providing them with a special formula that allows people to fall under control of someone. That person being the leader. What they don't know is that the drug only lasts for a day and-”

 

“Needs to be injected with a stronger serum for it to last longer and longer but after a week of influencing from this drug they’ll be mindless slaves.” Roman said getting up suddenly.

 

“Yes how’d you-” _oh,_ “oh.” Gabriel said he was dumbfounded.

 

“He’s out! He’s working for Talon he's going to be coming for me hell want me back. Gabriel you have to protect me. Hell try to get me back he's going to-” Roman was a panicked mumbling mess.

 

“Hey its okay just breathe.” Gabriel said pulling Roman into a hug holding her in a position she wouldn’t be able to hurt herself in. “Its alright just breathe Roman. Ill ask Jack to look into this.” Gabriel said, _he'll pay for what he's done._

 

Roman seemed to calm down in his grip and slowly pulled away. “Thank you.” She said softly. She looked so scared.

 

“If you want you can stay here. This mission is to personal.” Gabriel said pointing out the obvious.

 

“No I’m going because this mission is personal. That drug changes you it destroys any remnant of a soul a person had.” Roman said looking up at Gabriel almost challenging him.

 

“Okay but any sign something is wrong your pulling out.” Gabriel said and Roman only nodded. She walked out of the kitchen and Gabriel decided he needed to get something from Ana.

 

**Romans POV**

His father the man who ruined his life was now out of prison. Roman headed back to his room and grabbed his supplies. He had a special mission, he provided cover for the boys if anything headed south. That included killing the Talon group if needed. Roman took a few of his anxiety pills and drank them down with the rest of his coffee, not the best of combinations.

 

Roman dug through his closet and found a the duffel bag Gabriel and Jack had originally given to him. All of his weapons were here including his outfit. His outfit wasn’t much it was just a binder and a few straps of ammo for the rife and his guns. Plus his belt equipped with two gun holsters and his boots with built in knife sheaths. This whole outfit was a DIY and it was honestly the best thing ever. Roman strapped everything into place and waited.

 

Roman could hear Gabriel walking the two boys up and then knocking on his door. Roman opened it and Reyes looked like a proud father.

 

“The outfit we found you in?” Reyes asked and Roman noticed he was still shirtless, _such defined abs,_

 

“Yeah, figured i should just keep it, everything is safety wear and i got a lot of ammo on me just in case something goes down and you guys need an escape plan.” Roman said holding onto her rifle her knuckles turning white.

 

“Roman take a breath. We won't let him get you, we have your six.” Reyes said his look softening.

 

Roman took a breath and exhaled shakily. “Thank you. I'll. Be in garage, were flying out to dorado aren’t we?” Roman asked.

 

“There was a slight change were flying the border and then were train hopping to Dorado. There’s going to be a pick up zone though so were flying back. Reyes said and Roman sighed.

 

“Alright were leaving in a few moments anyways so i'll see you on the ship.” Roman said pushing past the commander and knocking on Jesse's door. Reyes walked back to his room and Jesse opened the door without a shirt on.

 

“Morning darling I’m not ready.” Jesse said letting him in the room.

 

“Seriously my luck two shirtless guys in one day I’m getting more abs than i got when i was female.” Roman said snickering as Jesse flushed a bit.

 

“You see Morrison yet?” Jesse asked and Roman widened her eyes.

 

“Shit! Watch my rifle please i'll be back in a minute.” Roman said setting the rifle on his bed and quickly heading to the commander's office.

 

Roman knocked on the door impatiently, “come in!” Morrison called out and Roman opened the door.

 

“I’m going on a mission as I’m sure your very well aware but Leo is on base property hidden in the far back if you follow the road into the forest right where the ‘beware of deer’ sign is you’ll see a ‘R’ tag on the sign follow the off trail road to him and make sure he's okay while I’m gone please?” Roman said in about one breath and Morrison just chuckled.

 

“Yes i'll make sure Leo is okay while your gone. He’s expecting your return so be safe Keaton.” Morrison said smiling and writing something down on a piece of paper.

 

“Thank you commander i will!” Roman said hurring off to the garage.

 

“Jack agree?” Jesse said handing Roman his rifle which he slung over his back.

 

“Yeah he seemed fine with it, i think the farmer boy has a passion for dogs.” Roman said laughing as they boarded the plane.

 

“So who’s flying this thing anyways?” Roman asked to Jesse.

 

“One of our many pilots.” Reyes answered and Genji grunted.

 

“I haven’t had the same pilot since i've joined.” Genji said, “many is an understatement.”

 

“Your not wrong partner.” Jesse said tipping his hat and chuckling.

 

“Let’s just hope this mission ends well.” Roman said softly jumping as the air carrier left the building. Out of the corner of his eye he almost saw a look of pity from Reyes. Roman bit his tongue.

 

A few hours past and Roman just kept cleaning his guns, he didn’t have time to sleep. Jesse and Genji were playing poker and Reyes looked busy doing paperwork or something.

 

“Darling you’ve been cleaning those guns for the past two hours why don't you play poker with us?” Jesse said folding with Genji, Genji grunted victoriously and Jesse sighed in defeat. “You got lucky.”

 

“That's what you always say Jesse.” Genji said reshuffling the deck. Roman clicked in the ammo cartridge in and left her spot.

 

“Poker ain’t my style but i'll help you jesse.” Roman said chuckling. Genji handed out the cards and watched the two of them play. Jesse had no hope of winning, Genji could read him like a book. Hell he could almost read what cards he had making him fold into submission.

 

“Wow Jesse you have no hope.” Roman said laughing glancing to Genji.

 

“That's why you don't play poker without stakes and between two people.” Reyes said looking up from his holopad.

 

“I’m more used to playing strip poker.” Jesse said winking at Roman and he hit his head playfully.

 

“Well I hate to interrupt this ‘encounter’ but were landing and we have about fifteen minutes to get to the train.” Reyes said turning off the holopad and setting it into his duffel he swung over his arm.

 

Roman grabbed his things and held into the bar above him as the carrier shakily landed. “Let’s move.” Reyes said as the doors opened and they headed towards the train.

 

It felt like hours of walking but in reality it was just ten. The dusty atmosphere and the radiating heat, _this is shit_ . The front of the train rushed past them. “Everyone jump.” Gabriel said making sure jesse and Genji got into the car. Roman got into the next one along with him, _guess he can't leave me alone since its personal_.

 

“Jesse Genji you got on okay?” Gabriel said speaking into the holopad.

 

“Yep were on safe boss.” Jesse voice rang from the holopad.

 

“Await my next message that’s when were getting off and heading to the meet.” Reyes said turning the thing off and tossing it aside.

 

“Mind if i smoke in here?” Roman asked pulling out his pack, it was almost empty.

 

“Your health.” Reyes said watching him take out a cigarette and light it.

 

“Let me guess you're against me smoking because it's damaging my lungs and can potentially ruin my life?” Roman said taking a hit and slowly blowing it out of his lungs.

 

“It's your life Roman, I’m also guessing its a nervous habit you developed over the years?” Reyes said sitting next him.

 

“God when are you ever wrong.” Roman said laughing watching as the paper turned to ash.

 

“I promise if we find your dad he will be punished.” Reyes said he looked so sure.

 

“No offense Reyes,” Roman took a hit and exhaled shakily. “ he's like an eel and at this point i doubt putting him in prison will end this.”

 

“Just call me Gabriel.” He said suddenly making Roman look to him.

 

“Really?” Roman asked, he couldn’t believe the rock hard commander was allowing him to call him Gabriel.

 

“If its just is you can call me Gabriel.” He said almost smiling, _holy Jesus he's beautiful_.

 

“I’m afraid that i may have to be the one to finish the job, but i don't think i can't.” Roman said breathing in the cigarette.

 

“How come?” Gabriel asked looking at her with those deep chocolate eyes.

 

Roma exhaled and paused for a minute, “he still has control of me in a way. Sure the chemicals may have weared off but i still remember everything he made me do and everything he did to me.” Roman fought the tears threatening to spill, “I remember every kill, I remember ever beating i took and all the looks and touches.”

 

Roman covered her mouth starting to hyperventilate a bit. “He-” Gabriel asked and Roman just nodded. The thoughts she fought and kept buried in her mind came flooding to the surface.

 

“Oh Jesus I’m going to-” Roman got up quickly and vomited her stomach contents outside the train. The speed of the train suddenly making her sicker.

 

“Lo siento hermosa.” Gabriel said rubbing her back as she panted her head hanging out of the car.

 

“Do you have any water?” Roman asked her mouth reeked of bile.

 

“Here keep it.” Gabriel said handing her a thermos of ice cold water. She swished some of the water around her mouth and spat it out. She kept the water by her taking shaky sips from it. “I promise you hermosa i won't let that man get to you again.”

 

“Thank you Gabriel. By the way what does Hermosa mean?” Roman asked taking another sip of water.

 

“Ah it's something someone tells family.” Gabriel said he was a good liar but not good enough for Roman.

 

“Thank you for the water then hermosa.” Roman said and Gabriel flushed, “see i knew it meant something else what does it mean honestly!” Roman said whining.

 

“It’s Spanish but that’s all I’m giving you.” Gabriel said chuckling playfully. The sun was setting and Roman watched.

 

“Hermosa, whatever it is it sounds nice.” He said capping the water and sitting near the door of the train car, the sun just above the mountain range and Gabriel checked something on the holopad.

 

“Once the sun sets we have to get off well be near the exchange point.” Gabriel said joining him at the door.

 

“Its beautiful. We never get sunsets like this in Switzerland.” Roman said watching as the sun cast yellow and orange lights around the mountains as it slowly dipped behind them.

 

“Well we do but none of us are ever outside to witness them.” Gabriel said laughing as the sun finally hid itself behind the mountains. Gabriel opened up the com chats with jesse, “time to go.” He turned back to Roman who felt slightly terrified.

 

“I can't jump.” Roman said picking up her rifle.

 

“Will you jump if i do this then.” Gabriel snatched her rifle and held it outside the door.

 

“Don’t you do it!” Roman said trying to grab it back but falling off the train in the process. Gabriel follow suit just like Genji (he landed on his feet like a cat) and jesse who toppled Genji over. “Asshole!” Roman snapped checking her weapons to make sure they were all with her.

 

“Watch your mouth Keaton!” Gabriel snapped back, _of course when it's not us you have to go back to being my commander_. This bugged Roman more than it should have but he hid that feeling.

 

“Everyone make it off alright?” Gabriel asked looking over Genji and Jesse. “You know where your suppose to me, Roman set up on the building and Jesse and Genji with me. Stay on coms all of you.” Reyes said taking the two boys and jogging the rest of the way to the city.

 

Roman kept his own pace fixing everything and hiding the obvious weapons. Shoving them in the backpack he brought just in case slipping into a formal dress she headed her way to the hotel. It was a high end rich building that Roman himself would never rent a room from.

 

Roman entered the hotel to see a person sitting behind the counter. “Hi I’m looking for room 202. My boyfriend is here on business and I decided to pop into city and surprise him.” Roman said leaning on the counter showing off her cleavage to the man. (A horrible tactic but it works for most cases)

 

“Ah well I’m afraid I can’t give you the key but your welcome to go up to the room?” The receptionist said getting up.

 

“Ah escort wow such a lavish hotel.” Roman said taking his arm and swing her backpack on her other arm.

 

“May i ask what’s in the bag?” He said trying to grab it but Roman swung it away.

 

“Sorry its just some toys.” Roman said blushing.

 

“Children toys?” He asked opening the elevator and stepping in.

 

“No more like _grown up_.” Roman said reaching in the bag, “like this.” Roman said pulling out her hand gun and swinging the handle to his skull. “Nighty night.”

 

Roman left the unconscious man on the next floor and continued to the top. The elevator dinged open. “Everything going okay Roman?” Reyes voiced said through the coms making him jump.

 

He clicked the button down, “of course I just passed through the hotel elevator and I’m moving into position now.” Roman said clicking the com off and opening up her bag. Resembling his rifle quickly he laid down and peered down from his position.

 

“There are three men waiting by a black car heavily armed.” Roman said looking, “two behind the man are bodyguards and there’s a car approaching the point.” Roman said following the car in her lease and reading a shot. “Cars stopped. They seem to have the drug on the person getting out of the car.” Roman said moving her scope and watching as other men came out of the car.

 

“Any more weapons?” Genji asked and Romna saw him moving into position.

 

“Two more in suits getting out of car with the older oh my god.” Roman said gasping.

 

“Its Him isn’t it?” Gabriel asked he could hear the anger in his voice, “it's your dad.”

 

“The older man with the white shirt has the drug on him, so not take him out he's mine.” Roman growled out setting her shot, it lined up.

 

Her dad suddenly turned facing her shot. He only smiled and waived. “Ive been compromised i have to move locations.” Roman said pulling away as she heard footsteps behind her. “Christ i think this is a set up!” Roman said spinning around and firing two shots.

 

“You bitch!” A man hissed pulling off his mask, “your coming with me.” He hissed and Roman shot him in the chest.

 

“I will not come with you.” Roman hissed out grabbing her weapons and her rifle she tried to find another position.

 

“What are they after?” Jesse said breathing heavily.

 

“Their after me!” Roman said building up speed and leaping towards the next building barely making it. “This is a setup Christ I’m so sorry.” Roman said her anxiety building in her chest.

 

“We still have to get the drug!” Reyes hissed as she could hear gunshots and grunting. “It cannot be released to the public’s use.”

 

“Genji your six!” Roman said taking a shot and Genji stopped and nodded. “Gabriel your four a clock!” Roman said watching as he swung around violently and took the shots.

 

“Jesse stop the man with the golden glasses he has a briefcase and I’m going to assume the drug is in it.” Roman said taking shots wherever she could. She was choosing not to shoot her father at this time, she had a family to protect.

 

She shot about two men and watched as they collapsed. Jesse was making his way to the man with the briefcase who was getting into the car. “He’s going to run!” Genji said throwing his shuriguns at the tire as Roman fired two shots into the front tires. Roman watched as her got away from Gabriel who seemed to be purposely going after him.

 

“Gabriel dont bother!” Roman hissed as she shot down to more cartel members.

 

“I got the drugs!” Jesse said holding the briefcase.

 

“Everyone out then i'll cover you and meet you at the extraction point!” Roman said as the three men made their way out of the plaza and into the street, Roman taking care of the men going after her. She looked around for her father but he was gone, not to be see.

 

“Fuck!” Roman hissed out. Packing her stuff into the bag she ran down the flight of stairs to follow the boys.

 

She was right on their trail until she wasn’t. “Hello sweetie did you miss me?” That voice that voice that haunted her nightmares.

 

“Help!” Roman screamed thrashing in his arms. She opened up her com link quickly.

 

“Ah no running from me sweetie. I hear your making a fool of yourself. Honestly I couldn’t believe it when they said you joined that goodie two shoe group.”

 

“Roman whats going on who is that?” Gabriel said panicked. She could hear it in his voice.

 

“Go to fucking hell dad!” Roman said trashing in his arms and digging her nails into his arms. “Let me go!”

 

“You fucking bitch!” He cursed throwing her to the ground and holding her down. “I think it's time for you to go to sleep you fucking whore!” He said pulling out a needle filled with a purple liquid.

 

“Help.” Roman whimpered as he injected her with the liquid.

 

“There won't be any help were your going sweetie.” He said standing over her as she fell into a dark abyss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of brainwashing and past/present abuse sexual abuse  
> (its a bad chapter due to her father)  
> also remember italics are Roman using ASL

******Gabriels POV**

 

“Help.” Romans voice echoed around the com system, her voice week the terror clear. Gabriel's heart broke and everyone stopped and stared at him.

 

“Boss we have to go back!” Jesse said getting in his face Genji trying to pull him off.

 

“Don't you think i know that!” Gabriel snapped he shouldn’t have let Roman onto this mission. “Jesse check the briefcase.” Gabriel said watching as Jesse opened the case to see nothing but a note.

 

“What does it say?” Genji asked as Jesse read the note.

 

“It says _Roman will be back to us soon, love dad_.” Jesse said throwing the briefcase. “Why is her dad after her you have to tell us!”

 

“I cant because its his personal life!” Gabriel said his thoughts bleeding together. “His dad trained him to be an assassin the drug that he used brainwashed Roman he had no control of his actions. That was the drug we were suppose to get from this mission.” Gabriel said explaining running his hands through his hair.

 

“Why would a father do that to their child?” Genji asked confused and Gabriel growled. He brought up his holopad and started to track her location.

 

“He’s in the ally we just passed!” Gabriel said turning around and running to the ally. On the other end of the ally he caught sight of a man carrying someone to an open car. “That's him go!” Genji dashed to through the ally but the car took off quickly with the two people.

 

“Boss its her earpiece.” Jesse said handing Gabriel the small skin tone device.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Gabriel crushed punching a wall to the point his fingers bled. “I hate to say this but we have to go back to base. We have to tell the others about him.” Gabriel said a fire light inside of his heart.

 

“We can't leave Roman!” Jesse said and Genji nodded from the corner of Gabriel's eye.

 

“Don't you think i know that?” Gabriel said stepping into Jesse space, “don't you think i want that man to pay for everything he has done to Roman!” He snapped pinning jesse against the wall.

 

“Stop it! He would be ashamed to see you act like this!” Genji said pulling him off of Jesse. “Let’s go back to base.” Gabriel watched as Jesse and Genji walked ahead of them.

 

He promised Roman wouldn’t get hurt, that he wouldn’t let it. But in the end that’s exactly what he had let happen.

 

**Romans POV**

**(switching pronouns because of already explained thing)**

 

It could have been hours weeks or days, Roman wouldn’t have known the difference. He was chained up to a wall with his hands above his head and his head bowed low. He was naked except for his underwear. All he knew truly was he was dehydrated and starving at this point. Cuts, bitemarks and bruises littered his body and in truly painful places.

 

The door opened illuminating the room with sunlight and his father came into view. “How’s my sweetheart?” He said caressing her face.

 

“Let me go and i'll give you a merciful death.” Roman said coughing up a warm dark substance.

 

“Ah but your in no shape to do that.” He said his hands trailing lower than they should go and caressing her breasts. “You may not remember but i do. I remember everything i ever did that broke you. Every cut and every touch that drove you absolutely wild. I can break you all over again Roman” her dad said moving his hand back to her face,“I won't do that though if you tell me all i need to know.”

 

“I will never give up Blackwatch.” Roman hissed out and her father slapped her.

 

“Fine then ill just have to cut you some more and you know maybe have some fun with you.” Roman whimpered as he injected her with more of his serum. Conditioning her all over again.

 

**Gabriels POV**

It had been three weeks. Nothing had occurred nothing came in. Jack Ana and him were worried sick. Jesse kept going out at odd times of night when he didn’t think anyone was up and even Genji seemed to be more quiet and lash out quicker.

 

“We just got news,” jack said handing Gabriel a holopad, “an assassination on Columbia’s prime minister. We got this video from where the shot was fired.” Jack played the video and Gabriel watched intently.

 

Roman fired the shot as he walked out of the building. While the crowd panicked and police tried to calm them and get emergency services Roman packed up. She looked at the camera and smiled, she knew it was there that they would pull surveillance.

 

“We have agents scouring Columbia as it is trying to find her. Gabriel I’m afraid she’ll go after more political officials.” Jack said taking the holopad back from him he was so angry.

 

“If she's under the influence of that _man_ then she'll be with him. Don’t look for her look for him.” Gabriel growled out storming off to the garage.

 

He passed by Romans bike and bit his tongue, other people were in the garage watching him. “Fuck fuck.” Gabriel said gripping his head. He went to the bike and searched for the wires, Roman had hid them so well but Gabriel had still found them.

 

“Gabriel what are you doing?” Angela said approaching him.

 

“Going out for a ride i'll be back soon or something.” Gabriel said starting the bike and riding out of the garage the wind in his hair and things going by him in a blur.

 

This was just infuriating, he promised and he was a man of his word. Roman was under the influence of a man that beat her into submission and raped her all her life. He swore he would protect her and this was his guilt. It was his fault she was on the mission, she left the train she got up on that rooftop.

 

Gabriel followed a old trail to a not charted forest, time away that’s where he had to be.

 

**Romans POV**

Her mind was blank. She got the target she killed them she came home. Her father beat her or touched her or did whatever it just went through her mind. It stayed with her but it didn’t affect her emotionally, she was numb. Her father never got the information, Roman had lied with the last of her will. She couldn’t betray her father but she couldn’t betray the only people she had any called family. So she didn’t, she lied and told him she was apart of Overwatch and gave meaningless details about an operative they could reach named Leo. Talon left her father and her alone after that so she was stuck with him.

 

“It was so hot to see you shoot that minister Roman.” Her father said caressing her face. “You’ve been so good to me, is it because I’m such a good father? Come on don't be afraid say it.” He said grabbing her face making her look at him.

 

“Your the best father a girl could ask for.” Roman said her voice nonchalant her eyes not showing any emotion.

 

“Now come on give daddy one of your special kisses.” He said leaning back into his chair as Roman mindlessly straddled him and kissed him.

 

“Ah your such a good slut for your dads cock.” He said breathlessly, caressing her body.

 

Something broke or snapped or a combination of both. Roman broke on the inside. She paused and got off of her dad's lap. She felt disgusting. “I’m sorry?” Roman backed away. Her minds thoughts came flooding back, side affects from building a resistance to the drug. She clutched her head dry heaving what little she had in her stomach to the floor.

 

“Ah your waking up i guess I should give you more medicine.” Her dad said brushing himself off and grabbing a syringe from the table besides him.

 

“Please daddy no more shots.” Roman said whispering weakly.

 

“Ah but baby girl i need you to be well.” He said grabbing Roman by the hair and dragging her into another room as she cried out and tried to move herself out of his grip.

 

“Please no more.” Roman said whimpering lightly scratching and pulling at her own hair.

 

“I'll tell you what if you kill this man i wont put you under the influence for one day.” Romans dad said licking her ear. “Get you gear and kill him.”

 

“Whose the target?” Roman asked standing up clutching her hand.

 

“Gabriel Reyes, you shouldn’t have a problem if you mean what you say.” Her dad walked into the other room and for the first time in months she could think.

 

She would find Angela.

 

**Angela’s POV**

She had just woken up. Her hair a mess when she heard rocks being thrown at her window. Angela got out of bed confused why someone would do this and if it was Genji again. She opened the window to just barely dodge an oncoming rock.

 

“Roman?” Angela breathed shocked. Rubbing her eyes to see I’d what was in front of her true.

 

“Angela come with me.” Roman said offering a hand and Angela crawled out of the window and went to Roman despite her better judgment.

 

“I’m sorry but i need you for something.” Roman said her hands moving in _sign language. “Father drugs camera contract Gabriel.”_ Roman signed just enough for Angela to understand.

 

“No, no i fuck no!” Angela said curing and trying to run back to her window.

 

“I’m so sorry Angie but your going to have to scream a bit louder.” Roman said grabbing her hair and pulling her through the courtyard.

 

“Somebody help me!” Angela screamed as loud as she could. Lights turned on and people opened their windows.

 

“Thank you finally we can get this show on the road.” Angela was pushed about as gently as she could have been to the floor. _“I have to shoot Gabriel in the shoulder but you need to grab his gun and shoot me.”_ Roman signed smiling quite sadly.

 

“Roman?” Jesse's voice said from behind Angela.

 

“Get the commander me and him have to take McCree.” Roman said sounding ice cold to the point even Angela whined.

 

“Get the commander please!” Angela said using the best frantic voice she could. Of course Roman was sighing away from the camera.

 

 _“Sorry Angie, I’m trying not to harm you.”_ Roman sighened.

 

From Angela's perspective it was like two people fighting controlling one half of Roman. One half wanted to protect her family but the other half wanted to listen to her father. “Roman look let me go and i can detox your body, i can help you.” Angela said standing up in front of Roman.

 

“Roman!” Gabriel's voice said snapping and Angela turned to face him.

 

“Ah the man i was looking for!” Roman piped she was acting insane. _“Please stop me-”_

 

“Roman please you belong with us.” Gabriel said his voice filled with desperation. Angela looked at him with a sadness in her eyes.

 

 _“Do what you need to do so i can help you.”_ Angela signed starting to cry. Roman tapped her leg where Angela could see the handle of a knife.

 

**Romans POV**

It was like two people in one body fighting to surface. One convincing Angela that she would have to be the one to stop her from shooting the commander and the other half ready to shoot Gabriel.

 

“I don't belong to anyone.” Roman hissed a sharp pain ringing in her head.

 

“Then you dont belong with your dad either!” Gabriel said approaching them Jack following close behind him.

 

“No matter what Gabriel.” Roman snapped and he widened his eyes.

 

“Don't you dare!” He said pausing in his steps stopping jack.

 

“I could care less if i die.” Roman said his emotions surging his rage his disgust empowering him. Roman moved his gun to be pushed against his head. “I’m expendable. I’m damaged hell i'm not even my own person!”

 

“That's not true let us help you Roman.” Jack said from behind Gabriel, “think about Leo!”

 

Roman chuckled letting Angela go and clutching his head. “Take good care of him?” Roman said her through weren’t coming through clearly. She wanted control to shoot Gabriel but he wanted to protect his family.

 

“I’m sorry Roman.” Angela said below him and he closed his eyes.

 

“Stop me then!” Roman screamed out grabbing Angela again and putting the gun against her head.

 

“Romie stop it! Your scaring her.” Jesse said from behind her.

 

A single gunshot rang around the courtyard. The trees gently swaying in the pale moonlight. Roman dropped Angela and the gun besides her.

 

“My left eye.” Roman rasped out touching her side and finding blood stained hands. “Ironic isn’t it. I told you I wasn’t meant for the team.” Roman said laughing and collapsing to the floor.

 

 _“Dont let them see me Angie.”_ Roman said falling into a dark sleep.

 

**Gabriels POV**

Angela stopped the bleeding and still kept Romans gender, Roman. Gabriel helped carry the bleeding assassin to the medic bay where the unshaken doctor took over.

 

“Why would you help Roman even after all of this?” Gabriel asked as Angela started a drip and connected her to monitors.

 

“She didn’t want to do it Gabriel you have to believe me. She was struggling with herself fighting against her mind. She was signing me the entire time explaining what happened and why she was there suddenly.” Angela said working so he could see her. “Oh my god.” Angela gasped.

 

“What is it?” Gabriel said about to open the curtain only to be stopped.

 

“She asked me not to let you see her in this state, please Gabriel honor her wish.” Angela said making him back away.

 

“What did she say?” Gabriel asked pacing around the room.

 

“She told me that her father had taken her, brainwashed her and obviously did more. He implanted a contact lense camera into Romans eye, That's how he's been watching her.” Angela said shuttering in disgust about something. She grabbed a device from the table and Gabriel watched through the curtain as she did some sort of scan. “She needs to go into surgery Gabriel please stay here.” Angela said calling in her protogies.

 

“Roman needs to be prepped for surgery at these points. Gawk later we need to save his life.” Angela snapped and the scared looking adults helped move Roman onto a gurney and moving her out of Gabriel's sight.

 

“Boss how is he?” Jesse said coming into the room with Genji behind him.

 

“His- he's going into surgery now. I don't know what this is about Angela said she wouldn’t let me see him till after the surgery.” Gabriel said sighing and sitting down. “Genji try not to worry to much the worst damage Angela went through was losing a few strands of hair.”

 

“Why didn’t Roman harm her? Didn’t he want to prove a point?” Genji said then stopping himself, “not that I’m not thankful she’s okay but he could have hurt her beyond repair in this state.” Genji said motioning to the empty bed.

 

“Angela said that i looked to her as if Roman was fighting himself. I don't think Roman would ever hurt Angela but the part of him still tethered to his dad would want to so anything to get the target.” Gabriel said sighing hanging his head in his hands.

 

“Boss it's not your fault. I think we all blame ourselves for letting Roman get taken.” Jesse said patting his back carefully and gently.

 

“But it is i was the one who allowed her to go into the mission even though i knew his father was a risk factor. I should have waited till she caught back up with the team.” Gabriel stood back up and started to pace again.

 

He’s nerves were a mess and jesse and Genji waited with him as well. It had already been a few hours and that was making him panic slightly.

 

“Gabriel.” Angela said taking off a surgical mask and coming through the door into the room. “Roman is fine we had to remove a lot of shrapnel form his body as well as devices i believe his father was influencing him with.” Angela sighed, “he's expected to make a full recovery.”

 

“Oh thank god.” Jesse said from behind him.

 

“And how are you Angela are you not shaken up from this?” Genji asked and Angela blushed a bit.

 

“I’m fine, Roman never wanted to hurt any of his family anyways.” Angela said covering her mouth again and going into another room. The nurses brought Roman into the room and reconnected him onto the machines and fluids.

 

“Woah that seems like a lot.” Jesse said watching them connect things through the curtain.

 

“We have to help urge the process of detoxing the body. I think he should detox fine now without the metal or devices. He’s resting right now but i promise i'll alert everyone of you once he wakes up.” Jesse and Genji nodded and left the room. Gabriel was following behind them until Angela pulled him back.

 

“What is it Angie?” Gabriel said as she forced him to sit down.

 

“I didn’t want the others to worry and you have the right to tell them but Roman is in a coma right now. Her physical damage and mental damage from being pulled apart by yourself was to much.” Angela rested a hand on Gabriels shoulder, “shes a fighter I’m sure she'll wake up once her mind is ready.”

 

“So your telling me we just got her back and now we have to wait even longer because she's in a coma due to the abuse she went though?” Gabriel asked his anger surging, Angela nodded and he almost growled. “I'll be at the practice range.” He stormed out of the room to train, _more like beat the life out of a punching bag_.

 

**Angelas POV**

After Gabriel left in a rage she went back to treating Roman. On her desk she saw that small vial of healing serum Roman had tested earlier this month. Angela bit her tongue in debate. She grabbed the vile and filled a syringe.

 

“I’m sorry Roman but Gabriel needs you. We need you.” Angela said kissing Romans for head. “This will jumpstart everything and cleanse your body.” Angela stuck the needle in Romans arm and injected the substance.

 

Angela disconnected Roman from the ventilators and left the heart monitor on. Romans wounds all healed at a rapid pace only leaving scars while her bruises disappeared. Romans hands started to twitch and then she sat up gasping.


	10. Chapter 10

**Romans POV**

 

She woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn’t her father place. “Where am i!” Roman said ripping the wires from her body and sitting up.

 

“Roman i need you to calm down do you remember where you are?” Angela asked her and Romna had to think.

 

“The medical bay, that means I’m back home.” Roman whispered and then his eyes widening, “Gabriel!”

 

“He’s fine hes fine. Your other side explained to me and i had to shoot you. I had to take you into surgery to remove the bullet along with a lot of metal that seemed to be stuck in your muscle so i put a biodegrade where the metal once was so your muscle could heal back together over time.” Angela said she was proud of herself and that accomplishment.

 

“Did you take the devices out?” Roman asked hushed and Angela presented her about four objects Roman didn’t know existed plus the contact lense.

 

“One in your eye, spine, brain, in both your legs and arms.” Angela said pointing at each one of them. “This prevents them from receiving a signal or honestly anything there unless in this box.” Angela said setting them on the table. Roman felt oddly safe.

 

“You used the healing serum didn’t you?” Roman said her body was light and felt fresh, like the serum did to her before.

 

“Yes, you were in a coma and Blackwatch blamed itself for your disappearance and Gabriel took it personally hard. He kept say he broke his word and he would kill that man.” Angela said shaking her head. “I should call him to tell him you awake.”

 

“No- not just yet. Angela i can't face him after everything i did with my father and to my father.” Roman said gaging slightly and Angelas eyes softened. “My father would abuse me and then rape me daily and i would act like i enjoyed it when in reality my mind and body was just numb to every touch and thrust into me.” Roman said she started to cry and Angela rushed to her side.

 

“Roman it was not your fault. That man should pay dearly for his crimes.” Angela said stroking her hair as she sobbed into her shoulder.

 

Roman just sat like that for awhile, her mind remembering what had happened this past month and a half. Roman sobbing into Angelas shoulder and her just comforting her. “Angela your a dear friend.” Roman said pulling away, “tissues?”

 

“Yeah here.” Angela said handing her a box of unopened tissues and Roman used a lot of them.

 

“Can i go talk to Gabriel?” Roman asked looking at Angela

 

“Yeah you can.” Angela said taking back her tissues. “Make sure you take it easy though Roman.”

 

“I will Angela.” Roman said getting up and standing, “do you know where he's at?” Roman asked taking a few steps.

 

“He’s at the- training room.” Angela said showing his location on the holopad.

 

“Thank you.” Roman said leaving the medical bay to be stopped by Jack.

 

“Roman are you alright you got shot less than five hours ago should you really be out and walking?” Morrison said stopping her.

 

“Jack I’m fine how's Leo?” Roman asked steadying himself with the wall.

 

“Leo is fine. Me and Jesse both have been taking care of him but he misses you Roman.” Jack said gently touching her hand.

 

“Thank you so much.” Roman said a sigh of relief escaped her mouth. “Wait are you going to reprehend me?”

 

Jack gave a small laugh, “while you did take Angela as a hostage you didn’t cause her any harm and it wasn’t actually you who did it it was your father.” Jack said putting his hand on her shoulder, “your father will be the one paying for his crimes and that’s what the reports will state.”

 

“Thank you Jack.” Roman said lowering his voice.

 

“Your welcome now i need to go talk to Angela.” Jack said going into the med bay and Roman continuing her walk down the hall.

 

He could hear the punches landing on the bag, loud thuds echoed around the room. Roman silently opened the door and sat down watching Gabriel punch. “Your form is off Gabriel.” He said watching as Gabriel sighed and rested his head on the bag.

 

“Great now i have hallucinations.” Gabriel muttered and went back to punching.  

 

“Well if I’m a hallucination then i am one how hallucination.” Roman said laughing. “Gabriel you didn’t break your promise.” Roman said softly and he stopped and turned to face her.

 

“How could you say that i left her to her father.” Gabriel growled and rubbed his head, “i knew what he did to her and i should have fought for her harder.”

 

“Gabriel no matter what you did you should have gotten the team to safety.” Roman sighed, “i would have been dead weigh seeing as i was knocked out due to the chemicals he injected in me.”

 

“I never knew- Roman?” Gabriel asked slowly approaching her.

 

“Gabriel you need to get more sleep.” Roman said chuckling. Gabriel hugged him really hard muttering something in Spanish. “I’m still sore Gabriel.”

 

“Ah sorry I’m so so sorry.” Gabriel said starting to cry.

 

“Oh Gabriel. Its okay I’m okay.” Roman said bringing him into a hug rubbing his back. “I’m okay and this is super awkward because I’m way shorter than you.”

 

Gabriel chuckled and pulled away wiping his eyes. “Not a word of this.”

 

“Were you really that worried about me?” Roman said _this feeling unknown was it pride?_

 

“Yeah i really was.” Gabriel whipped getting up, “you need to get some rest so I’m going to escort you to your room.” Gabriel said offering him a hand which he took.

 

“Thank you Gabriel, and as far as I’m concerned you didn’t break your promise.” Roman said leaning into his gasp.

 

“Well it sure looks like that.” Gabriel said exiting the training room and walking with Roman.  

 

“Can we stop at Jesse's?” Roman asked pausing by his door and Gabriel rapped on the door.

 

“Commander have you heard anything-” jesse paused and looked at Roman, “thank goodness you're okay.” He said hugging her softly being curious to her wounds.

 

“You okay Jesse?” Roman asked pulling away, “you look a little tired.” Jesse just smiled and laughed.

 

“Ah well that’s what happens when your best friend goes missing.” Jesse said his voice cracking a bit.

 

“Don't worry Jesse I won't be going anywhere i hope.” Roman said smiling softly. “Well I’m going to go apologize to Genji and then probably rest for a long time.”  Roman said waving slightly and going to Genji’s room Gabriel helping him.

 

“Why are you apologizing to Genji?” Gabriel asked confused.

 

“Because i hurt Angela, Gabriel you are truly blind sometimes.” Roman said chuckling as she knocked on the door.

 

The grumpy ninja opened the door and stayed quiet. “Commander give us some space please i'll be fine for a few moments alone.” Roman said and Gabriel only grunted and moved behind her.

 

“Look I’m so sorry i harmed Angela i know how much she means to you even if you don't realize that. So maybe you should bring her flowers and check on her.” Roman said and even though the metal she tough she saw Genji flush.

 

“Were glad to have you aback Roman.” Genji said softly and then Roman shut his door.

 

Roman went to her door and opened it pausing slightly, “come on Gabriel. I don't want you worrying about me.” Roman said opening the door for him to enter and he closed it behind him.

 

“Your rooms so dusty.” Gabriel commented and Roman laughed.

 

“Well that’s what happens when you don't clean for a month.” Roman said chuckling and taking off his shirt.

 

“Um-” Gabriel buttered turning his head away and Roman scoffed.

 

“Please commander like i would ever fully undress in front of you when there’s a bathroom eight there. I’m just taking off my shirt.” Roman said tossing her shirt into her laundry basket and pulling out another shirt.

 

“What are those scars from.” Gabriel said suddenly from right besides her. “These look like bite marks.”

 

“That's why I didn’t want you to see me before Angela gave me the serum.” Roman said tracing the faint outline with her hands. My body for the bottom of my neck and down was just bruises cuts and bitemarks.” Roman sighed.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Gabriel muttered sitting onto the bed.

 

“I don't blame you. Now if you dont mind can i ask a favor of you.” Roman said his voice lowering.

 

“What is it?” Gabriel asked looking up to him.

 

“Please don't leave me tonight. You can go in the morning but please don't let me be alone.” Roman said shaking and Gabriel gave him a soft look.

 

“Of course, i won't leave you.” Gabriel said smiling. “Now go shower and come to bed.”

 

“Is that an order Commander?” Roman said playfully and Gabriel laughed.

 

“Yes it is Roman.” He said laughing and Roman went and showered.

 

He came back you just wearing a shirt and his boxers. “Please by all means get comfortable. I doubt you’ve gotten a good night's sleep sense i've been missing.” Roman said voinging Gabriel on the bed.

 

“You had as all really worried Roman.” Gabriel said softly taking off his shirt.

 

“I had myself worried.” Roman said rubbing his eyes and curling up into bed. “Gabriel i don't have the plague.” Roman said laughing a bit watching Gabriel gently sit on the bed.

 

“Do you want blankets?” Roman asked holding up the blanket that Gabriel went under. “Thank you Gabriel.”

 

“Your welcome hermosa.” Gabriel said laying his head down and Roman felt safe.

 

**Gabriels POV**

After Roman had fallen asleep next to Gabriel and he couldn’t help but watch. She looked so peaceful, like nothing would bother her in this state. Gabriel fell asleep shortly after Roman feeling more relaxed then he had felt in months.

 

It must have been a few hours later because Gabriel woke up again and it was pitch dark. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over to Roman who looked like she was in pain. She was holding onto her head and clawing at her body.

 

“Roman wake up it's just a dream calm down!” Gabriel said shaking her awake. She got up with a gasp and then she started crying. “Ssh,ssh, its okay you're safe here.” Gabriel said rubbing her back. “Its alright Roman.”

 

“Ah.” Roman just breathed out shakily and leaned into his touch. “I think i was dreaming about something i did.” Roman said softly she sounded disgusted.

 

“I’m not asking for an explanation i just want to make sure your okay.” Gabriel said watching as she laid back down this time in a fetal position.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Roman said and Gabriel laid down. While he didn’t want to give into his feelings, he gave into his feelings.

 

“Come here.” Gabriel said he wrapped his arm around Roman and made sure she felt secure. “Is this better?”

 

“Much.” Roman said holding onto Gabriels arm with her hand pressed against his body. He didn’t pull anything he just allowed Roman to fall back asleep and then himself.

 

**Roman POV**

Roman woke up alone in bed. It wasn’t surprising to him honestly because he was quite used to that. He got up and made his way to the shower, washing himself and shaving which was something he wasn’t allowed to do at his ‘dads’. Finally feeling clean he stepped out of the shower and slipped on his binder and his shirt.

 

A knock came from his door and he went and opened it so see the commander holding two plates of food. “Sorry i left early i wanted to cook you breakfast, well the team.” Gabriel said handing him a plate of food.

 

“Wow this is a lot of food.” Roman said sitting on the bed and Gabriel joining him.

 

“Yeah this is nothing compared to my moms breakfasts.” Gabriel said laughing eating some toast. “She would make enough to feed the entire family and of course there was so much there was never any fighting and if there was,” Gabriel chuckled, “well it wasn’t ever good for my brother or sister.”

 

“You have siblings?” Roman asked between bites of her food.

 

“Yeah i had two brothers and one sister, i was the second eldest. My family didn't agree with me joining the military but my mom understood completely. She was honored mi madre.”

 

“Wow it must have been hard leaving them behind.” Roman said softly and sympathetically.

 

“Of course. I haven’t talked to any of my family for years. My mother i still write to because i can't worry the poor thing, she has a weak heart so I’m always writing her about work and my life. She is always asking about any future grandchildren.” Gabriel said laughing.

 

“Ah so she's that type of mom?” Roman asked chuckling.

 

“Yeah she is but she's kind and sweet and now I’m getting a really bad case of homesickness.” Gabriel said now picking at his food.

 

“Don't worry we all get that from time to time.” Roman said her heart panged with pain, “i get like then when i think of Luna.”

 

“Your sister?” Gabriel asked as he stopped eating.

 

Roman nodded and sighed, “Luna was my world. Everything i ever did was for her in my own sick ways.” Roman laughed a bit, “it was the divorce that split us apart. We got into an argument because she wanted to stay with dad and i wanted to go with mom. Turns out life wanted it the other way. I got stuck with my abuser and Luna got to go with our godsend of a mom.”

 

“Why did Luna like your dad more than you ‘angel’ mother?” Gabriel asked and Roman had to stop and think.

 

“I think it was because when dad was with Luna he put on his good face, always spoiling her and making her laugh and smile. I knew what type of monster he was because i was the eldest before there was Luna it was just me and his sick sick games.” Roman said shuttering and setting her half empty plate aside.

 

“Roman I’m so sorry.” Gabriel said resting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Don't apologize Gabriel. That man at least got me where i am today.” Roman said smiling softly.

 

“Doesn’t mean i approve of the road you were on to get here.” Gabriel said pulling Roman into a hug.

 

“I intend to keep my promise Roman, i won't break it this time.” Gabriel said looking down at her and Roman gently cupped his face.

 

“You never broke it in the first place Gabriel.” Roman said softly smiling and looking into his eyes.

 

**Gabriels POV**

“You never broke it in the first place Gabriel.” Roman said to him her eyes were soft and staring almost directly into his soul. She was cupping his face so gently and he placed his hand on hers.

 

She was so beautiful, like a goddess. The sun making her brown hair glow and her hazel eyes almost a sea green with a brown sun in them. Gabriel noticed for the first time that she had freckles, you couldn’t tell unless you were up close but they decorated her face like tiny lights. Gabriel was hypnotized by her beauty.

 

“Gabriel?” Roman asked snapping him out of his current day dreaming state.

 

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel said gently holding her face, it was like she understood where this was going because she leaned closer to his face. He leaned in and kissed her, it was like fireworks. The flame that was light inside of his soul roared in triumph. He could feel her tense at first but then relax into the kiss.

 

He pulled away carefully and Roman was smiling.

 

“What took you so long?” Roman asked chuckling while her face was a rose color tinted with a slight blush.

 

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel said he felt guilty, he felt like he took advantage of her current state. “We have rules commanders can't date anyone and if they do they have to sign papers.” Gabriel said his head a rush he shouldn’t have done that.

 

He glanced at the clock and realized he had to work, “I’m sorry we can talk about this later, i have to work or Morrison.” Gabriel didn't bother finishing his sentence. He slipped out of the room and walked to his.

 

When he got there he sat there in silence, he had just ruined the only friendship and relationship he had ever been in because of a set of rules. _Or maybe I’m just hiding behind the rules because I’m afraid ill get to involved._


	11. The Lost Missions

**The Lost Missions-**

**Gabriels POV**

“The mission is simple.” Gabriel said folding out a layout of the building. “We go in through here, Roman you won't be snipping for this mission your with us. We’re assassinating a talon base and getting back Gérard Lacroix, he's been taken captive by the talon heads. There are suspected bombs in the building but we haven’t been able to confirm anything.”

 

“Well if i were a bomber which I wasn’t,” Roman said scoffing, “i would put bombs on the breaking points of the building.” Romans aid pointing out the ‘faults’ points on the map.

 

“How do you know this exactly sugar cube?” Jesse asked looking at her confused and Roman blushed a bit.

 

“I really had a thing for architecture.” Roman said softly blushing. _She’s adorable_ Gabriel thought before banishing the thought to the back of his head.

 

“That is adorable.” Genji said laughing and Roman punched him.

 

“Fuck off all of you! I’m just helping the team.” Roman said calming herself down.

 

“Thank you Roman.” Gabriel said marking the points with a red marker. “Don't get stuck near these points just in case. The base is heavily secured with talon crawling everywhere.” Gabriel said grabbing his druffle and the maps. “Let’s go.” Gabriel said getting onto the drop ship.

 

Roman Jesse and Genji started to play poker together. “Let’s raise the stakes. Whoever loses has to take off an article of clothing of the winners choice.” Jesse said and Gabriel looked up from his paperwork to see everyone agreeing.

 

A lot of matches later Jesse was completely naked except for his boxers which were laying over his dick. Genji was a lot more cyborg than anyone though but he still had those important human parts for Angela. Roman only had a shirt on and boxers.

 

“It's not fair that the both of us are naked but your still fully dressed.” Genji said almost whining.

 

“Yeah but i've only lost one round and that cost me my pants. I would say lets keep going but you both are naked and I’m still dressed." Roman said smirking at the boys.

 

“Commander come get Roman to strip.” Jesse called out making Gabriel choke on his coffee making him cough. Jesse snickered a bit and Gabriel glared at him with the intention to kill.

 

“I’m not any good at poker, but-” Gabriel said approaching the table. “I'll give it a shot i guess.”

 

A few games later and Roman has gotten him fully undressed while she kept on her clothes and her masculine identity.

 

“Well now that we all look like fools i want to put my clothes back on and continue the mission. Were landing in a few minutes.” Gabriel said putting on his cloths and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Roman watching a bit. He glanced at her making her turn away a blush crept onto his face.

 

“Everyone remember the body armor.” Gabriel said strapping himself into the protective vest. Everyone else’s did the the same and they approached the building.

 

They got into the building with only two talon deaths but Gabriel wasn’t going to be counting. Roman was like a battle angel fighting talon members with no mercy. Gabriel couldn't help but watch her move. Then he got punched in the face forcing him to fight.

 

They had to split up Jesse and Genji taking the bottom floor and Roman and himself taking the top. Gabriel and Roman watching eacohters back as the talon members kept coming. There seemed to be a lot more on this floor than the last. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man sleeping.

 

“Roman get Gérard out of the cage in the corner of the room.” Gabriel said shooting another member forcing him to quickly reload. “I'll cover you.”

 

“Kay!” Roman said quickly shooting her way through the Talon members and pulling the man out of the cage.

 

“We got Lacroix meet back at the drop ship!” Gabriel said into the com system and shooting talon grunts that were coming through the door.

 

“Go go go!” Gabriel said covering Roman who yelped suddenly. Blood rushed from her arm and she still carried Lacroix out of the building. Gabriel covered her as best he could and shot the talon grunt in the head, the one who shot Roman got two bullets in the knees and in the tendon of the shoulder. Slow and painful.

 

They got onto the ship. Gabriel took Lacroix’s pulse he was fine. He was more worried about Roman who was bleeding out. “Fuck Jesse tend to Lacroix! Genji get the med kit!” Gabriel cursed and the boys started to do the things they were told.

 

“I’m so sorry Roman i know it's not my secret to tell but your going to die if i dont cut off your shirt.” Gabriel said as Roman groaned in pain.

 

“Hey Genji not to shock you but I’m actually a girl so-” Roman groaned in pain as Gabriel tied the shirt above the shot so the bleeding stopped.

 

“I've known before Jesse found out.” Genji said holding Roman down. “Not to offend you but you can't sneak into the base as well as you think.” Genji said smiling softly. “You’ve had your binder off at least a few times walking around base.” Genji said whining as Roman screamed.

 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry i needed to get the bullet out.” Gabriel said tossing it aside and wrapping the wound that stopped bleeding, “Angela should be able to do more once we get back to base.” Gabriel said sighing in relief.

 

Roman started to mutter something, “are you counting?” Gabriel asked as Roman sat up moving to the couch and laying down on her good arm.

 

“It helps me not focus on pain.” Roman said going back to muttering. Gabriel sat next to Roman and she leaned onto his lap.

 

“What are?” Gabriel asked but stopped once he saw Roman on the verge of tears.

 

“This also helps just please.” Roman said tears escaping her eyes. Gabriel just held her and stoked her hair.

 

“Did you at least get that bastard!” Jesse cursed punching the wall.

 

“In the knee and shoulders.” Gabriel said, “slow and painful.”

 

“Here are some painkillers, get her to drink them with some water.” Genji said handing Gabriel the pills and he got Roman to take them drinking from the thermas he gave her before she got kidnapped.

 

“You kept the bottle?” Gabriel asked and Roman chuckled dryly.

 

“Yeah i kept it close to my heart.” Roman said sitting up and holding her head. “It was one of the few things my father allowed me to keep with me when he kidnapped me. My weapons were gone unless he had a mission for me but the thermos was my was of making sure the water wasn’t poisoned.” Roman sighed and jumped slightly as Lacroix groaned form across the room.

 

“I'll be right back.” Gabriel said getting up from under her and going to the man. “Lacroix your safe, your going back to Amélie.” Gabriel said and he got up.

 

“Who’s she?” Gerald asked panicking and grabbing a gun from the table.

 

“She’s one of Blackwatches new agents. She’s the one that rescued you actually.” Gabriel snapped taking the gun from him and putting the gun back on the table but away from him.

 

“I’m in your debt,” he paused not knowing her name.

 

“Roman, and it's fine we take care of our members here.” Roman said shaking her head.

 

“Don't let her go.” Lacroix said holding onto Gabriels hand, “this is how me and Amélie were before i married her.” Lacroix said sighing, “young love.”

 

“I plan to keep her in my life for as long as i can.” Gabriel said smiling and going back to Roman who laid down on his lap again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters called The Lost Missions are just missions the Blackwatch team went on. There really isn't a place for them so some of them might get confusing depending on where i placed them. i tried my best to place them as close to current events as possible. This one is just a short bit of Gérard making Gabriel realize his feelings for Roman^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this chapter along with a protective Jesse**

**Romans POV**

 

Honestly Roman was a little heart broken that Gabriel left the way he did. He had the same fears as he did, getting to committed in their line of work was like a death sentence. If the base knew the other team knew so they could use your lover against you. Roman just rubbed his eyes and took the plates of food to the kitchen.

 

“Gabriel brought you food as well?” Jesse asked from the chair taking the plates from him and washing them.

 

“Yeah i guess you could say that.” Roman said bitterly shocking herself. “Sorry rough morning and night.” She said the morning part was right but he actually slept better than he ever had with the presence of Gabriel.

 

“What happened darling?” Jesse said sitting down across from him.

 

“If i could only tell you.” Roman said chuckling, “i was tormented by nightmares,” which was true but he left out the fact that Gabriel coaxed him out from them and into his arms where he felt safe, “then Gabriel brought me breakfast and we ate together.” Roman said slipping up.

 

“The commander ate with you?” Jesse asked almost shocked.

 

“Yeah.” Roman said sheepishly.

 

“Something happened didn't it! That why your upset cause the commander did something to offend you?” Jesse said about as giddy as a school girl.

 

“Maybe if you get me drunk enough i'll tell you.” Roman said joking.

 

“Tonight then we go out for drinks. We can invite Genji and Commander.” Jesse said nodding approvingly.

 

“Invite me to what?” Commander Reyes said from behind Roman.

 

“Me and Roman are going to get drinks later tonight we were wondering if you would come.” Jesse asked happily.

 

“Can’t i have to much paperwork.” He said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

“Well that’s a shame.” Jesse said and Roman pinched her hand.

 

“Really is.” Roman said getting up and leaving the room.

 

“What did you do to that poor gal?” Jesse asked and Gabriel grunted.

 

“More like what she did to me.” Gabriel said and Roman headed to the medical bay.

 

He knocked on the door and Angela opened it. “Ah Roman what can i do for you?”

 

“I figured you would want to know how the serum worked on my body sense it had extensive damage.” Roman said smiling softly and Angela nodded and chuckled.

 

“You must be psychic.” Angela said allowing Roman to sit and pulling up her medical charts. “On a scale of one to ten how do you feel?”

 

“I would say a four. The serum had to work through my entire body so i felt alive in the beginning but as the serum wore off i felt fatigued.” Angela wote this all down and Roman continued, “it healed me completely and i felt good for I’d say about an hour after but when i started to move i could feel how heavy my muscles felt and how tired i really was. After i fell asleep last night and woke up this morning i had a headache but that was it.”

 

“Thank you Roman this information will help me in the future.” Angela said smiling and scratching her signature onto the paper.

 

“Your always welcome doc. How long until i'll be able to train again?” Roman asked staring at her.

 

“Well you look to be fine but i want you to rest for a few more days. I would say by Friday you should be able to train again with the boys.” Angela said smiling and Roman nodded.

 

“Thank you Angela.” Roman said walking out of the office and to the garage.

 

Roman hopped on her bike, the wires were messed up. “That mother fucker!” Roman hissed out touching the wires with sympathy. Turning on the bike he tore out of the garage and headed into the forest. Following the trails he made his way to Leo. Parking the bike off road and carefully making his way to Leo.

 

Roman let out a low whistle and Leo came running to him. He looked skinnier and not as healthy as he was before. “Leo honey what's wrong?” Roman asked rubbing the dogs fur as he sat down in between his legs.

 

The dog just whined and jumped onto Roman happily. Roman walked over to his food bowls which were full of food and fresh water. “Leo here baby.” Roman said holding out a few pieces of kibble. He hungrily ate it from her hand and then from the bowl.

 

“He didn't want to eat anything while you were gone. I had to force him to eat.” Jesse's voice said before Roman saw his body.

 

“He was on my every thought.” Roman said stroking the dogs fur as he watched him eat.

 

“Leo is a good dog. Very friendly to me and Jack when he visits, he comes in the mornings though before anyone is up in the base normally.” Jesse said laughing, “he gave me quite the scare when he woke me up from a long night here.”

 

“Leo help you sleep while i was gone?” Roman asked sadly.

 

“He reminded me of you and his soft little snores lulled me to sleep.” Jesse said sitting besides Roman. “So what did the commander do?”

 

“Well it started when he first visited my room. He wasn’t scared of me even when i was a emotional mess.” Roman sighed, she couldn’t believe she was explaining this to Jesse, “he watched over me and i just felt safe i guess. He was there for me when i was weak.”

 

“So was I?” Jesse said acting hurt and Roman leaned on his arm.

 

“Yes you were but i can tell you always acted as a friend but Gabriel he _flirted_ in a way. He was supportive to me like a boyfriend would be with a girlfriend.” Roman laid down in Jesse's lap and he stroked his hair. “I have just kinda been harboring feelings for him this entire time and I’m assuming he had been to. When we were on the mission we got really personal he called me hermosa.” Roman said and Jesse burst into laughter.

 

“Oh my god that’s gold!” Jesse said clutching his side.

 

“What does it mean!” Roman said playfully hitting him.

 

“Hermosa is Spanish for Beautiful.” Jesse said between wheezes and Roman blushed red. “Ah ha ha!” Jesse laughed at Romans reaction and Roman punched him. “I’m sorry please continue.” Jesse said pulling her back down to his lap and calming himself down.

 

“Well he was just there and he called me beautiful which makes so much more since. Then i was gone and i know he wasn’t sleeping,”

 

“Oh yeah he was a mess without you. I notice it now but when he found out you were abducted he socked a wall so hard he dislocated a finger and then tried to punch my beautiful face.” Jesse said smiling down at Roman.

 

“Jesus, not that adorable face!” Roman said in a baby voice and Jesse gave a deep southern laugh. “Anyways when i came around i went and saw him and he thought i was a hallucination and he looked like he was beating himself up over the thought of losing me. Then he realized I wasn’t a hallucination and he helped me go to Genji's and your room to apologize. Then he stayed the night.” Roman said finishing that off quickly and Jesse gasped.

 

“You guys fucked!” Jesse said shocked and Roman socked him.

 

“No!” He said blushing and getting defensive, “we just spooned together. He helped me out of my nightmares and cuddled me back to sleep. Then he cooked me breakfast and then we got to talking about our families. Then after i said i was only thankful to my dad for the road he set me on Gabriel just was staring at me.” Roman sighed as he gently touched his lips.

 

“Then?” Jesse asked as Roman realized he paused.

 

“Then we kissed. I swear to you Jesse it was magical. It was like a fire was light inside of my heart and a million butterflies infested my stomach.” Roman said smiling, “then he left with the excuse of his paperwork.” Roman said frowning and Jesse just nodded.

 

“See and i didnt even have to get you drunk.” Jesse said playfully as Leo laid across Romans lap.

 

“Yeah you didn't and Leo your a big boy please don't.” Roman said petting the wolf dog.

 

“See even Leo knows your hurting.” Jesse said kissing Romans forehead.

 

“Yeah i know.” Roman said laughing and sitting up to the best of his abilities with a dog on him.

 

“Leo want the ball?” Roman said shaking the ball and he barked happily. “Get it!” Roman said gently tossing the ball so it didn't go over the fence. Leo happily got the ball and ran around with it like a goof.

 

The hours passed by and Roman and Jesse played with Leo till he was tired out, he ate some more food and drank a lot of water. “Roman i promise i'll see you tomorrow.” Roman said kissing his forehead and leaving the enclosure.

 

“You really do love that dog.” Jesse said and Roman laughed.

 

‘What gave it away? The way i treat him, the fact i built a home for a dog, or the fact i would die for a good boy like him?” Roman said laughing.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Jesse said laughing and getting into his truck which was parked in the middle of the road. “You get the head start Roman, i don't want to hit you on accident.” Jesse said and Roman laughed and revved the bike. He drove down the street with Jesse close on her tail. He made it into the garage somehow managing not to hit anyone and Roman waved in victory as Jesse pulled into the slot next to her.

 

“Your lucky I’m terrified of motorcycles because i could beat you if i chose to ride one.” Jesse said laughing and tipping his hat, “good race.”

 

“Next time do you want the head start?” Roman said laughing and walking back into base with Jesse.

 

“I will beat you with my will power.” Jesse said flicking on his holopad, “but that’s after Reyes beats me because I’m late for training!” Jesse said running to the training room clutching his hat to his head. Roman could almost already hear Reyes yelling at Jesse from the hallway.

 

“Don't be late for training just because your off messing around with one of your whores.” Reyes snapped angrily.

 

“Sorry Commander its my fault. Jesse was helping me with something personal.” Roman said winking or Jesse who only chuckled. Roman could almost hear a growl escape his lips.

 

“Don't think you can make the other members late to training just because you have a few days off Keaton.” Reyes growled and Roman just scoffed.

 

“I won't _Commander Reyes_.” Roman said sitting on the benches watching today's lesson.

 

Somewhere from where he sat down to the fact that the training room had an exchangeable floor which also happened to be an obstacle course Roman was now soaking wet due to Jesse's playfulness.

 

“This is why you don't ever give Jesse the hose!” Roman yelled shaking out his hair.

 

“It's a mud pit Romie!” Jesse said smiling, “and i don't want to get Genji wet just in case he short circuits.” He said laughing as Reyes shut the hose off.

 

“I happen to be waterproof. Water doesn’t affect my _circuits_ in anyway.” Genji said plainly avoiding the mud part of the course all together while Jesse seemed to purposely fail.

 

“Jesse your suppose to step onto the beams!” Roman called out watching him lose his balance and fall into the mud with a painful sounding _SLAP_.

 

“McCree just move on to the next course Cabrón!” Reyes said motioning something and Jesse just laughed

 

“Eres un pinche idiota!” (You’re a fucking dumbass!) Jesse snapped back to him and Reyes looked pissed.

 

“Qué acabas de decir?” (What did you just say?) Reyes said storming closer to Jesse who easily got out of the mud pit.

 

“Me oíste!” (You heard me) Jesse said angrily. Roman watched confused and so did Genji who was perched on a metal beam.

 

Then Gabriel swung at him knocking Jesse back into the mud pit. Roman ran to Gabriel and held him back and Genji helped McCree back up.

 

“Don't touch me!” Reyes spat punching Roman in his shoulder. His eyes widened as Roman fell to the ground.

 

“Roman!” Jesse said coughing up what looked to be mud and he glared at Gabriel who left the room in a hurry.

 

“I’m done. I'll be back soon i guess i don't actually know. Don't look for me feed Leo if I’m not back.” Roman said in a rush. He didn't go to Angela to get his shoulder checked out because he could  tell it was just one nasty bruise. Roman hopped on his bike and road to the nearest club he could find.

 

It was a dark shady part of the town and Roman loved it like that. He entered the bar and found a lot of single and horny people who would gladly fuck his brains out. He went to the bar and ordered a shot straight.

 

“You look like you need the bottle.” The bartender named Robert said playfully working on his tip.

 

“That's an understatement.” Roman said chuckling as he threw back his head and swallowed the shot. The burn running down his throat, “another.” Roman said as he filled up the tiny glass and he repeated the process.

 

The bartender walked off and Roman finished off the shot. The buzz already kicking in and clouding his judgment. “This is from the gentleman over there. It's called Bipride.” The bartender said handing Roman the fruity looking cocktail.

 

“Do you have a Bigender cocktail?” Roman asked slipping him money and he shook his head.

 

“One Bigender to the man over there.” He asked and Roman nodded. He stirred the drink and drank a lot more.

 

“Bigender? We don't have many people come into the club like that? So what do i call you?” The man said joining Roman.

 

“Anything you want as long as it ends with me in your place.” Roman said smiling suggestively.

 

“Of course baby. Now let me pay for these drinks and we can go to my car.” He said smiling.

 

“What’s your name?” Roman asked holding onto his hand as they walked out of the club. “I’m Roman, i figure i should give you that much if your so kindly taking me home.”

 

“My name is Eren.” He said smiling and opening his car. It was a short ride to his house. It was a decent looking house but Roman didn't get to see much of it as they were tongue kissing each other.

 

“Can i put it anywhere?” Eren asked lust in his eyes and clearly other parts as well.

 

“Of course as long as you prep my ass.” Roman said kissing him and leaning into the bed.

 

“Less talking more fucking.” Eren moaned grinding against Roman who moaned slightly.

 

They were a tangled mess, kissing each other and pulling all their clothes off till they were both fully naked. Soon Roman was on her stomach her ass in the air getting thrusted into so rough her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was moaning as loud as she would.

 

“Ah please pull out.” Roman said through panting and Eren did as he was told. He pulled out and Roman finished him off with a blowjob. Stoking and licking his dick which was wet from her juices had a whole new level of erotic.

 

He cummed in her mouth and she spat it out in the trash can. “I was hoping you’d swallow.” Eren said kissing her and she kissed him back. “I can still taste my cum in your mouth, did it taste good?” Eren said sounding as lustful as he did before.

 

“I don't think i got enough, how about a round two and i may just swallow this time.” Roman said stroking his already erect dick.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Eren said leaning back and letting Roman ride him like a horse. A few more moments of grinding and bouncing on top of his dick Roman pulled off and started to suck. This time focusing on the head and the balls. Roman sucked the tip and licked the underside while fondling his balls. Going back to the tip she felt a sudden twitch and a hot substance filled her mouth. She crawled up to Eren and forced his seed into his mouth and then swallowed half of his cum and made a “ahh” sound opening her mouth so he could see it was gone.

 

He swallowed as well, “well i can say it tasted like cum.” Roman said chuckling slightly as she laid down on his chest.

 

“Your leaving in the morning, yeah?” Eren asked and roman smiled.

 

“Yeah i have to but maybe we'll see each other again.” Roman said as they fell asleep.

 

**Jesse’s POV**

“Your lucky nothing is broken!” Angela said checking his scans.

 

“Ah it's the southern luck Angie.” Jesse said smiling while she frowned.

 

“Do not tempt Gabriel you know better.” Angela said trying to sympathize.

 

“Yeah well maybe he shouldn’t be such a jerk.” Jesse said glaring at the door.

 

“Well i cant hold you hear but some friendly advice is to talk it out with Gabriel so this stops.” Angela said going back to her paperwork and Jesse just sighed and nodded.

 

“Yes ma’am, i'll keep that in mind.” Jesse said going back to his room. He knocked on Romans door but he didn't answer. It was already really late at night and Jesse couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. He headed to the commander's room and knocked. He grunted a response per usual and Jesse opened the door.

 

“Before you say anything i apologize for my actions earlier today.” Jesse said quickly.

 

“And i apologize for mine.” Gabriel said, he looked guilty.

 

“I’m sure Roman will be fine.” Jesse said trying to comfort Gabriel, “I’m sure she's crashing at her old apartment or shes drinking.”

 

“I didn't mean to hit her. I feel horrible.” Gabriel said he looked like he was beating himself up over that.

 

“Romans a big girl and she just needs some time alone.” Jesse said chuckling, “hell she could take you down if she had the tools.

 

“Your right she could.” Gabriel said laughing.

 

“Well commander not to invade or anything but you should take your chances with Roman. Fuck the rules and just go for it. She can handle herself and you can handle the world.” Jesse said smiling, “you two would make for a mighty fine couple.” Jesse said closing the door before Gabriel could respond.

 

Jesse walked back to his room and went to bed, he had a lot of sleep to catch up on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used google translate for the Spanish i apologize if i got it wrong! please if it is wrong correct me and i will fix it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Romans POV**

 

Roman woke up next to a man she barely remembered. She dressed quickly and left the apartment realizing he didn't have his bike to even drive back to base. He turned on his holopad and checked the time, it was five in the morning and Jesse got up at ten.

 

Roman sighed and made his way back to the bar. It took him an hour but that was punishment for last night's mistakes. Roman started his bike and drove back to base. About as quietly as a motorcycle could be Roman made his way to his spot. He parked his bike and pulled off his helmet.

 

“Roman?” Jacks voice said from behind him making him jump. “Sorry i didn't mean to startle you.”

 

“Jack? What are you doing up so early.” Roman asked calming down his racing heart.

 

“Ah i usually go check on Leo, Jesse told me he's eating more because your here.” Jack said looking at Roman courosly. “Long night?”

 

“Thank you so much for watching him and anytime you want to you can visit Leo. Yeah you can say that i didn't get much sleep.” Roman said sheepishly and Jack laughed a bit.

 

“Your shirts on inside out. Good night roman.” Jack said smoothly walking away and Roman pulled off his shirt and wore it properly.

 

“Thank you jack!” Roman called out and walked back to his room. He opened and closed the door quietly and headed into the shower. Roman plopped onto his bed and fell back asleep. He was still so tired from the nights activities and he had a hangover from the shots and Bipride drink. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, well not really.

 

An hour later Roman woke up in a cold sweat because of his nightmares. He sighed and shook off the feeling of repulsion. He left his room and knocked on Jesse's door. He mumbled something from his bed and Roman opened the door. The poor cowboy was half awake and in his shot boxers.

 

“Nightmares.” Roman said closing the door and joining jesse on the bed.

 

“Is fine.” Jesse mumbled lifting his arm up allowing Roman to comfortably snuggle against him.

 

“Thank you jesse.” Roman said kissing his check he mumbled something against her head before returning the gesture.

 

“Goodnight pumpkin.” Jesse said holding onto Roman who drifted back to sleep without being plagued by nightmares.

 

A few hours had passed before Roman woke up again. Jesse was still holding her and snoring softly. Roman gently held bid and and checked the time. “Jesse?” Roman said nudging him awake, he opened his eyes sleepily and smiled softly.

 

“Good morning sugar cube.” Jesse said releasing her and stretching.

 

“Your training begins with Reyes in a hour you should get ready.” Roman said softly getting Jesse out of the bed.

 

“Thank you darling.” Jesse said heading to the shower.

 

“Thank you for what?” Roman asked slightly confused.

 

“Thank you for being a friend.” Jesse said smiling and closing the bathroom door.

 

Roman chuckled, “i should be the one saying that. I’m going to let you get cleaned up i'll be in my room if you need anything.” Roman said and jesse hummed in response.

 

“Uncle Roman!” A tiny child cried out latching onto Romans leg.

 

“Fareeha, how are you sweetie?” Roman said picking up the girl hurting himself slightly.

 

“I was so worried about you. Momma said that you were kidnapped and then i saw you being mean to Angela.” Fareeha said, she really was worried about him.

 

“Ah sweetie it takes so much more to get rid of me.” Roman said kissing the girls forehead. “Now as long as you kept up with your end of the promise i see no troubles in giving you the rest of the bag.” Roman said putting a finger against her lips as Fareeha giggled quietly.

 

Roman carried the small child to her room and opened up her dresser drawer. Pulling out the bag of candy roman handed Fareeha the bag. “Now don't eat all of this at once, understand?”

 

“Yes uncle Roman!” Fareeha said exietbly. She held the bag close to her chest. Roman chuckled and tousled her hair. Roman dug through his closet and tossed aside his dress. Fareeha in an instant dropped the bag of candy and was out the door with the dress.

 

“Fareeha!” Roman squeaking chasing after the child who seemed to only run faster. “How is a child this fast!” Roman said watching as Fareeha excitably showed a British girl.

 

“Oh Fareeha you're far too young to wear this now where did you steal this from.” The girl said holding onto the dress.

 

“Fareeha there you are!” Roman said jogging up to the conversation.

 

“Your the owner of the dress then?” The girl asked slightly confused.

 

“Ah the dress is mine.” A familiar voice said from behind Roman making him turn around.

 

“Yours?” Roman and the girl both said in unison.

 

“Yes, i bought if for my girlfriend.” Gabriel said taking the dress from Fareeha who pouted as soon as it was out of her hands. “Roman and me were watching Fareeha and she found it in my closet when we were playing dress up.” Gabriel said picking up the child and setting her onto his shoulders.

 

“Ah well.” The girl said turning her attention back to Roman who was standing there slightly dumbfounded, “I’m Lena! Your the newest member of Blackwatch right?” Lena asked smiling her accent flowing.

 

“Ah yeah i am.” Roman said rubbing her neck, “I’m Roman, sorry my manners are rubbish.” Roman said shaking Lena’s hand and smiling.

 

“Well it's nice to meet you! Now if you’ll excuse me i have to get to Angelas.” Lena said disappearing into a sudden blue flash.

 

“Fareeha it's not nice to take something personal of someone’s!” Roman said scolding the child, “you could have always asked to try on the dress or something. Ask before taking something belonging to someone.” Roman said as Gabriel held her, “and you,” roman said turning her attention to Gabriel, “didn't need to butt in.”

 

Gabriel chuckled and Roman dug his nails into his palm, “well it was either that or explaining that you're actually an aunt.” Gabriel said looking at Roman playfully.

 

“You have no right after yesterday.” Roman said he could still feel the pain in his chest from where Gabriel socked him.

 

“Your right i don't but i wanted to apologize. If you’d let me explain then i could justify my actions over dinner maybe?” Gabriel said setting Fareeha down in front of Anas room making sure she got back to the room safely.

 

“Dinner or a date?” Roman asked not sure himself. Even then why would Gabriel want Roman.

 

“Date at a restaurant in town. I'll pay and that’s my way of apologizing.” Gabriel said trying to grab Romans hand but he stuffed them into his pockets.

 

“See i would expect but i don't do dinner like that.” Roman said stopping by his door. Gabriel looked slightly hurt, he was trying. “But i'll do a coffee date.” Roman sighed and wrote something down in the holopad and sent it to Gabriel.

 

“The Coffee Leaf?” Gabriel asked confused.

 

“It's the best coffee in town, they also have the best iced tea.” Roman said smiling softly. “Eight o’clock okay?” Roman asked.

 

“That's fine with me. I'll see you tonight then.” Gabriel said smiling softly and walking down the hallway. Roman went back into his room and decided to sleep. He needed it.

 

**Gabriels POV**

It was a few minutes before eight and gabriel had actually dressed the part. He wasn’t wearing anything fancy but he was wearing in his moms books his sunday best. He left his room and went to Romans. He gently tapped on the door and a very sleep Roman opened the door.

 

“Our date?” Gabriel said reminding him and he instantly stood up.

 

“Sorry i fell asleep completely. Trust me i'll be done in about fifteen minutes.” Roman said going into the bathroom as Roman showered and changed into a white blouse and some black jeans.

 

Gabriel let out a cat call and Roman blushed. “I could say the same to your outfit hermoso.” Roman said sticking her tounge out and Gabriel blushed.

 

“Jesse found out about us?” Gabriel said escorting Roman to his car. Opening the door for him he slipped in and Gabriel started the car.

 

“Well more like he found out due to me slipping up.” Roman said grinning, “he at first guessed we fucked.” Roman said plainly making Gabriel almost slam on his breaks.

 

“Well i mean that wouldn’t be a bad thing.” Gabriel said looking at Roman who blushed.

 

“Look Gabriel if were going to do this.” Roman said motioning between them, “then I’m going to have to know your committed to this. Let me hear your argument and then i'll decide.” Roman said and Gabriel felt nervous for the first time in awhile.

 

“Well then let's order you a coffee or tea and then i'll start my statements.” Gabriel said trying to sound like a businessman and Roman giggled. They walked into the coffee shop and the most delicious smells overwhelmed Gabriels seances.

 

“What you’ll you like?” Gabriel asked Roman who was looking at the menu.

 

“Um i want a French vanilla iced coffee with two pumps of caffeine.” Roman said ordering the drinks.

 

“I just want some black coffee please.” Gabriel said as they picked a spot by the window.

 

“Well then your statements please.” Roman said smiling and Gabriel watched as she took a drink of her coffee.

 

“Well there’s the fact that you're perfect.” Gabriel said and Roman scoffed.

 

“That was cheesy and you know it.” Roman said laughing but still blushing.

 

“That wasn’t meant to come off as cheesy you really are. I want yo get to know you, simple things and everything personal. What your favorite coffee is what your music taste is like. How you learned so much about cars.” Gabriel said sounding like a lovesick fool.

 

“And?” Roman said swirling her coffee around in its cup before taking a drink.

 

“And i can see you and myself with a future together. Roman you claim your damaged and broken but your stronger that’s anyone on the team. I honestly don't deserve someone like you.” Gabriel said taking a drink of his coffee the bitterness shocking him back to reality.

 

“I’m afraid of commitment.” Gabriel said sighing, “i can hide behind rules and regulations only for so long before my heart longs to be with the person i want to be with.” Gabriel set his cup down and reached for Romans hands, he held them. “To the rules and regulations i say fuck them. Jack can try to come after me.” Gabriel said smiling confidently.

 

“That was all i needed to hear and more.” Roman said smiling softly. “Could we possibly redo this morning?” Roman asked and Gabriel leaned in and kissed her softly.

 

“I won't run from you any longer Roman.” Gabriel said pulling away and finishing up his coffee.

 

**Romans POV**

They had drank their coffee and Gabriel and Roman headed back to base. “So ask me anything?” Roman said tapping her fingers on the side of the car as the wind passed though the car.

 

“What’s your favorite type of coffee?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Iced French vanilla.” Roman said smiling. “I cant handle back as well as you do, which I’m guessing is your favorite?”

 

“I’m fine with black or coffee and cream.” Gabriel said smiling, “how’d you learn all that stuff about cars?”

 

“Well when i was free from dad i was able to do things and in the city at that time was a car show. So i went to the car show and then followed them at the different locations and such.” Roman said smiling, it brought back happy memories. “What about you?”

 

“Ah well my parents come from mechanics, at least one member of my family was a mechanic at every generation.” Gabriel said smiling, “i grew up around cars and scrap metal.”

 

“What’s your favorite type of music?” Roman asked and Gabriel clicked on the radio. A twenty four hour radio station that played the influential songs of rock.

 

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Roman said laughing as a song from Metallica came on. “ well i love Metallica. You can’t ever go wrong with Metallica.” Roman said humming the tune.

 

 _“Hey (hey)-I'm your life-I'm the one who takes you there-Hey (hey)-I'm your life-I'm the one who cares_ ” Gabriel said singing along and Roman of course had to join.

 

“ _They (they)-They betray-I'm your only true friend now-They (they)-They'll betray-I'm forever there_.” Roman said singing along happily. They both sang different verses along the way Gabriel knowing the lyrics like the back of his hand and Roman only knowing a few.

 

Gabriel parked the car and let Roman out. “That was fun.” Gabriel said smiling and Romans heart throbbed.

 

“Yeah to really was.” Roman said smiling.

 

“Well then i'll see you tomorrow Roman.” Gabriel said kissing her hand making her blush and walking into the base while roman tried to remain calm. Roman pulled out her keys and found the one to her bike. Starting it up she decided to go play with Leo for a little while before he passed out.

 

Roman just couldn't sleep enough honestly.

**.**

**.**

Roman woke up to Gabriel standing over her. “What are you doing?” Roman asked sleepily sitting up rubbing her eyes.

 

Instead of talking gabriel opened his mouth but nothing came out. His eyes turned black and a red substance started to drip from them. Roman got up and moved away from him. “Gabriel whats the matter with you?” Roman asked almost fearing for her life.

 

“You.” The voicerasped it wasn’t Gabriels but her father's, “you think i could love someone like you?” It hissed out making her flinch. “How could i ever love a girl that has killed so many people ruined so many lives. Your a freak!” It said stepping closer to Roman its hand outstretched now. “How could i love a girl that fucked her own flesh a blood.”The demon said and laughed. Roman was sobbing at this point.   


Her self doubts lunged at her choking the life out of her forcing her to wake up with a gasp. It was still nighttime unfortunately for Roman who wouldn’t be going back to sleep without someone around her. Now it was the choose between Jesse or Gabriel, each exceptionally good spoons. Roman choose gabriel anyways maybe this is how their relationship would be built.

 

Roman didn't bother putting pants on. She quietly walked down the halls to Gabriels room and knocked on the door. He grumpily and tiredly opened it to see Roman in her still panicked induced state and let her in.

 

“Nightmare?” Gabriel asked holding him in his lap.

 

“Yeah.” Roman said softly resting his head on Gabriels shoulder, “wait a minute did you even go to bed?” Roman said looking at the light still turned on at the table.

 

“You caught me.” Gabriel said chuckling and rubbing his eyes. “I lost track of time.”

 

“Your going to bed right now it's like two in the morning.” Roman said getting up and forcing him to follow him to his bathroom. Luckily the rooms were all the same the only difference was the people living in them.

 

From what Roman heard gabriel got a quick shower and came out wearing his boxers. Roman must have been staring because Gabriel laughed. “I could give you a show if you want or some pictures?” He said chuckling and Roman blushed.

 

“Sorry its just i never realized how muscular you were.” Roman said tracing the definition of his ab. “I also didn't realize how many scars you had.” Roman said tracing a long gash on his hip bone.

 

“I'll show you mine if you show me yours.” Gabriel said kissing her head, “but right now we should get some sleep because its two in the morning is that not a good reason.” Gabriel laughed and stopped Roman up and placed her in bed. This time Roman was able to snuggle into Gabriels chest while he held Roman close to his heart.

**.**

**.**

Roman was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and found himself sleeping on Gabriels chest as he was sprawled out on the bed. Roman checked the clock on the night table to see it said eight o’clock.

 

“Gabriel wake up.” Roman said shaking him softly. He was still sleeping. Roman sighed in defeat if he didn't want to get up then Roman wouldn’t bother. He got up carefully and gently trying not to make any movement. Gabriel still sleeping Roman left his room.

 

Roman went to his room and changed into more appropriate clothing. Slipping on a binder and some pants Roman went to the kitchen. He brewed up a black coffee and a vanilla coffee for himself. He took the two cups and heading into the hallway.

 

“Did you get lucky?” Jesse said from behind her making her groan.

 

“No Jesse. I’m not that kind of guy anyways. When I’m dating someone seriously i take things slow. Wasn’t it the same for you and your Japanese man?” Roman said smiling and Jesse blushed.

 

“Well i do think we are the same then.” Jesse said walking her to Gabriels room. “Your good for him Roman, I really do hope you make eachother happy.” Jesse said kissing her forehead and smiling.

 

“Thank you Jesse.” Roman said beaming, “thank you for being here for me.”

 

“Well if I’m not who’s gonna catch you when you fall beautiful.” Jesse said his playboy coming out and Roman blushing.

 

“I would hit you but i have coffee in my hands.” Roman said scoffing and opening the door. “Goodbye jesse.” Roman said slipping into the room to see a still sleeping Gabriel.

 

Roman set the coffee onto the nightstand and sat on the bed. “Wake up!” Roman said shaking Gabriel, still not waking up.

 

Roman straddled Gabriel and kissed him. His eyes almost immodestly snapped open and Roman pulled away victorious. “True loves kiss wakes up the big bear.” Roman said smiling.

 

“That is one hell of a way to get me up.” Gabriel said sitting up and Roman sitting besides him.

 

“Well you wouldn’t wake up and i didnt want your coffee getting cold.” Roman said handing him the mug and he took it gratefully.

 

“What did i deserve to get a girl like you.” Gabriel said drinking his coffee.

 

“We’ve only been dating for like a day.” Roman said giggling.

 

“Well i would have never guessed that, kissing a coffee come after months.” Gabriel said chuckling and getting dressed.

 

“Well if you want to think about it like that then we got to know each other the first couple of weeks i joined Blackwatch.” Roman said smiling, “then i got kidnapped unfrountally,” Roman said frowning, “but then it all eventually lead to out second day of dating.”

 

“God what did i ever do to get a guy like you.” Gabriel repeated coming out of the bathroom. Roman smiled helplessly and Gabriel sat down in his chair.

 

“So what type of work does a Blackwatch commander do exactly?” Roman said standing over him resting his chin on Gabriels shoulder.r

 

“A lot more paperwork than i should.” Gabriel said flipping though a handful of paper. “Most of this is just because Blackwatch is a hidden organization.”

 

“Just because Blackwatch is helping the world undercover you get more paperwork.” Roman said scoffing, “well that’s kind of bullshit.”

 

“It is bullshit.” Gabriel sighed, “well i don't want to bore you, don't be late for training today.” Gabriel said smiling and Roman pecked his lips.

 

“Hm i don't know i seem to be close with the commander so I don’t think ill get as severe as a punishment.” Roman said smiling opening his door.

 

“Ah well this commander still has a persona to keep up and that includes hitting.” Gabriel said sticking his tongue out like a kid making Roman laugh.

 

“Yeah i'll be there.” Roman smiled and left the room.

 

“Ah Roman!” Anas voice made Roman stop at her door.

 

“Yes? What can i do for you captain?” Roman asked looking at the black haired woman.

 

“This came as a response from the letter i sent to the address, i figured you would want it.” Ana said handing her a letter and Roman took it hesitantly.

 

“Thank you Ana.” Roman said taking herself and the letter into her room. He sat down on his bed and opened the letter.

 

_To whoever you are. Your sick signing your name as my dead sister. Look I appreciate the money its funding my kids medical bills but you need to stop. This is getting sick my little boy is dying in the hospital and your saying your my sister that died. This game your playing is sick ‘Roman’ or whatever your name is. Stop sending me money and don't ever come to my house._

 

Roman bit her tongue and folded the letter back up. Luna had a son who was born to soon, he had lung problems and his immune system was a mess. The doctors were making his life just about as comfortable as they could before he would eventually pass. Luna lost her husband in the war and now she was about to lose her son as well. Roman sent money to her every month to help with anything. She wanted to help her nephew.

 

“I don't know where this will take me but hopefully it will be better.” Roman said putting on her combat boots and heading out of the room. Training was about to begin so Roman had to be the good traine.

 

“I didn't hear you come in last night.” Jesse said winking and nudging him.

 

“Jesse McCree not everything is about sex you know.” Roman said scoffing and Jesse swung his arm around Romans shoulders.

 

“Yeah we just can't find anyone to love us, isn’t that right boss.” Jesse said pouting and Roman laughed.

 

“Forever alone comes to a new definition when it sees us.” Genji muttered awaiting Gabriels training for today.

 

“For today we're going to be going through the obstacle course.” Gabriel said punching something into the holopad and the floor moved and suddenly there was a obstacle course there.

 

“Go though the course in these white shirts and whoever gets the least amount of mud on there’s won't have to run six miles tomorrow only three.” Gabriel said tossing them each a white shirt and starting a timer. “Go on.” Gabriel said plainly starting his work.

 

“What the fuck.” Was the only thing Roman said on repeat as things popped up at him and things suddenly collapsed and broke. The log jump over the mud test was the worst thing ever created. Roman could make the first jump but the second jump sent him clutching to the log which moved. Roman would have to jump hang on and then crawl up.

 

This was all a breeze for Genji seeing as he finished in the next twenty minutes with only a speck of mud on his shirt. Jesse fell and the back of his shirt was brown and roman had only gotten her pants muddy seeing as she always landed on her feet.

 

“Alright well Genji you will only have to run three laps tomorrow and Roman you only five, seeing as while you didn't get the shirt dirty you got your pants dirty. Jesse you have to run the full six. That will be all wash off before you go into the hall.” Gabriel said turning around and leaving the room. Genji, Jesse and Roman all walked to the shared showers.

 

“Not going to fully wash?” Genji asked undressing, it would have been disturbing if he so casually did this but seeing as he was three parts machine roman saw it was fine.

 

“No i'll just wash off my legs.” Roman said nodding and Genji returned the gesture.

 

“Well i am washing myself fully.” Jesse said stepping under the water in just his boxers. Roman washed his legs and made sure there was no more mud and Genji was already out of the shower. Roman dried of his legs and waited for Jesse to finish.

 

“You done yet?” Roman asked looking at him.

 

“Yep.” Jesse said smiling, “you didn’t have to wait for me you know.” Jesse said and Roman laughed.

 

“Well if i dont wait then who would make stupid jokes.” Roman said laughing.

 

“Ah well I’m glad i can make you laugh though.” Jesse said sticking his tongue out and smirking. Roman stopped him at the garage.

 

“Sorry Jesse i need to do something. I'll be back before tomorrow, promise.” Roman said kissing his cheek and heading to her bike. He patted down his body before starting the bike and driving to the children’s hospital.

 

Roman didn't know what he was going to do when he got theirs. But he wanted to see his nephew before he died. “Hi I’m the sister of Macy Tobin i was wondering where her son was placed in the facility.”

 

“I’m going to see your identification.” The nurse said opening her hand and Roman gave her one of her numerous fake IDs. “Thank you Mrs. smith take this wrist band and don't take it off. He’s in the critical wing in the third room.” The nurse said going back to her work.

 

“Thanks.” Roman said putting on the wrist band and heading over to the wing. In the Roman saw a young boy of the age of four. He was awake and playing with some toys the doctors gave him. “I never really liked building blocks but your mom, oh she loved them.” Roman said slipping into the room.

 

“Who are you?” The boy asked, smart kid.

 

“My name is Roman. I’m your mom's sister which makes me your aunt.” Roman said smiling and joining him on the bed.

 

“My name is Daniel! It's nice to meet you auntie.” He said continuing to play with the blocks.

 

“I figured I would stay for while i know your mom is working hard during the days making money.” Roman said smiling and taking the spare blocks.

 

“Well not anymore mom got laid off again.” Daniel said finishing the house he was building.

 

“Oh did she?” Roman asked she felt guilty.

 

“Yeah. She didn't tell me but i know form the look she gave me when she came to visit me an hour ago.” Daniel said showing Roman the house. “Look auntie roman its a House for mom and me! But now that your here there’s enough room for the entire family.” He said happily and Romans heart melted.

 

“Thank you Daniel you really are a sweet kid.” Roman said kissing his forehead. “But i need to ask the doctors something before i leave.” Roman said smiling, “oh and keep this between me and you. You mom doesn’t need to know that i was here.” Roman said smiling and waving to the boy.

 

“Excuse me doctor but that boy in there are you his doctor?” Roman asked the first doctor he could find and he sighed.

 

“A lost cause that boy is who are you anyways in relation to him?” The doctor asked confused.

 

“Someone who can pay his medical bills.” Roman said folding her eyes. “I have a bank account that you and your nurses can use to pay the medical bills for the child.” Roman said smiling, “a gift from an angel, dont tell his mother or him that it was payed.” Roman said.

 

The doctor then directed Roman to a nurse who helped him donate his money and funds to the hospital who would give Daniel the best like he could have. Roman after this only had a hundred dollars for her life. Roman went home and stopped by Leos checking and making sure he was okay before going back to base.

 

“You were gone for the majority of the evening what did you do?” Gabriel asked coming out of his bathroom as Roman laid on his bed.

 

“Ah i went to town and walked around.” Roman said smiling, “i didn't do much of anything.”

 

“Well as long as you had fun.” Gabriel said pinning her down, kissing her, and then rolling onto his side of the bed. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Roman and she buried herself into his warmth and fell asleep.

 

She didn't have any nightmares she just had disturbing dreams, Gabriel looming over her with bleeding eyes or strangling her. Well he did but that was unintentional and it was with his arm. Very muscular arms. Roman fell asleep and she felt safe as she did so.


	14. The Lost Missions

**The Lost Missions-**   
**Romans POV**

“Are you in positions?” Roman asked looking at the target through the window of his apartment.

“We are.” Gabriel said going up the stairs as Jesse and Genji waited downstairs. Jesse was painfully flirting with some woman and Genji was making drinks.

“Genji your suppose to top that with lemon.” Roman said laughing and Genji only growled into the com systems.

“Roman keep your eyes on the target.” Gabriel snapped forcing him to look back to the man. He was currently straddling someone.

Roman bust into laughter as he watched him, to be put simply, fuck a blonde man. “Boss your in for a surprise.” Roman said between laughter.

“What kind of surprise?” Gabriel asked pausing in the stairwell.

“The kind you shouldn’t miss out on.” Roman said watching Gabriel bust down the door and immediately cover his eyes.

“Roman what the fuck.” Gabriel hissed out as the blond man fled past gabriel.

“Were taking him in right so can i shoot him?” Roman asked aiming his rifle to his leg.

“No.” Everyone on the com system said simultaneously.

“Fine, fine. Your all no fun!” Roman said groaning. Roman watched as Gabriel fought the man and knocked him out quickly. He slung the man over his shoulders and carried him down the flight of stairs.

“Were free to go?” Genji asked throwing down his towel and heading out to the front of the building.

“Jesse McCree stop making out with that woman she has a husband!” Roman snapped spotting the ring around her neck.

Jesse broke the kiss imminently and headed to the front of the building. “Sorry.” Jesse muttered quickly into the com and Roman headed downstairs avoiding the dead rodent bodies that littered the abandoned building.

“This is the last time you can convince me to snipe from an abandoned building.” Roman said almost stepping on a decomposing rat which made him gag from the smell.

“How many rats this time.” Jesse asked laughing.

“Well not to say i was counting, which i was counting but so far fifty seven.” Roman said gagging again from the smell and finally leaving the building and headed across the street to where they were meeting.

“Not my fault that building provided you the best location to snipe.” Gabriel said and Roman frowned.

“The building right next to it would have been better considering it was taller and it was a hotel and a good one at that.” Roman said walking with the men to the car. People giving them odd looks seeing as gabriel was caring and unconscious man. They put him in the car and they drove back in silence seeing as no one had anything to say, well except for Roman.

“So Reyes how much of the blonde boy did you see.” Roman said chuckling and Gabriel growled. Jesse was driving and Genji was in the passenger.

“You are so lucky were dating because just for that your getting punished tonight.” Gabriel whispered squeezing Romans hand and she blushed.

“Yeah sorry i just wanted to see your reaction.” Roman said as he hid his blush by looking out the window. Since they started dating Roman had gotten to see Gabriel for the man he was. It was magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet i guess^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of a sensitive topics*

**Romans POV**

 

It's been a few months of dating with Gabriel. Roman has been able to see the soft side of Gabriel but also his rough side, the side he wanted to keep hidden. The soft side of Gabriel was Romans weakness to be fair.

 

The soft side of Gabriel had good morning kisses along with coffee. He even learned how to sign ‘I love you’ in asl to remind her when they were in public. He would always check on her but not to a smothering point and he would call Roman by she/him pronouns. Gabriel would also watch her cook food for the team and help her chop things up.

 

The rough side of Gabriel was his work life. Roman could see how it affected him. It made it seem like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, which he didn't. He wasn’t sleeping as often anymore and on missions he had become even more reckless during missions. He would everyday wake up between twelve when he thought Roman was sleeping and leave. Then when he returned he would kiss him on the forehead and crawl back into bed holding onto Roman like she was going to escape. It was starting to worry her.

 

So she decided to follow him one night. Plain and simple let him leave the room and follow him to wherever he was going at such odd hours of the night. He watched as Gabriel pulled out a key and opened a hidden lock. He turned the key and a hidden panel slid open to reveal a door. He opened the door and Roman could see a red hair woman sitting in a chair almost waiting for him. Gabriel shut the door and the panel shut.

 

It was one o’clock and Roman closed her eyes. Tears fell from them she was hurt, was gabriel seeing another woman. Roman dug her nails into her wrists and started to scratch. She needed comfort and someone. Roman didn't bother knocking and entered Jesses room. She sat down on his bed and he muttered something.

 

“Sugar cube?” Jesse asked realizing Roman was sitting on his bed scratching her wrists. “Hey!” Jesse grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a bear hug. Not letting her anywhere close to her own body. “What happened?”

 

“Gabriel.” Roman growled out she could hide her anger any better than the sadness she felt in her heart.

 

“Sugar what did her do? It's one in the morning.” Jesse said rocking her as she cried.

 

“He’s been disappearing when he thought i was sleeping. I thought i would follow him tonight so see what he was doing.” Romans voice cracked and she hiccuped. “He opened up some sort of secret room at the end of the hallway and there was some red head woman waiting for him. Jesse i don't even know who she is.” Roman cried, she wasn’t from Blackwatch or Overwatch because she had never seen her before. Roman didn't want to believe that Gabriel was cheating but in the back of her mind she knew that everyone just grew tired of her and left.

 

“Hey hey shh, it's okay.” Jesse said comforting Roman as she went completely quite silently sobbing on his shoulder. “I know who the woman is. Her name is Moira O’Deorain, we took her in after she published a paper on genetic alteration on a physical level. Blackwatch never wanted her to be known to the world and we came to an understanding when you joined it wasn’t our place to tell you that she existed.” Jesse said sighing and loosening his grip.

 

“She’s doing something to gabriel that’s why he's been acting differently!” Roman said her whole body just tired and fatigued from life itself.

 

“I don't doubt that.” Jesse said pulling away from roman and looking at his hands. “Sugar your bleeding.” He said taking a look at her wrists which were cut and dug into by her nails. Jesse held her arms together and lead her a very cluttered bathroom. He opened up a small medical box and treated the cuts. Rubbing alcohol and then bandages to stop the blood.

 

“It's been so weird without Genji permanently.” Roman said out of the blue causing Jesse to laugh a bit.

 

“Well he's doing well, he’s writing Angela still, he should be back next month to help us with a mission.” Jesse said taking roman back to his room and pulling her into a tight embrace, “go to sleep love.”

 

Roman did for a good fifteen minutes. Once he knew Jesse was asleep he left his arms and went back to Gabriels room. It was only two o’clock and Roman wanted to leave. He shouldn’t have left any note and just gone but Roman wasn’t that type of person. She grabbed a slip of paper and wrote on it

_Needed some air be back later_

He didn't bother signing his name or doing the regular things he did when they left notes for each other. Roman took the clothes he had left in Gabriels room and made sure not a trace of him was left in it. He left his cloths in his room and grabbed some money. Although most of it was being given to the hospital because Roman had become her nephews Angel donor to his mother surprise, he still had what he was getting from the Blackwatch salary to save and spend.

 

He took his keys and his money and headed to the nearest convenience store. He bought a pack of cigarettes and two bottles of whiskey. Only getting a look from the cashier seeing as it was three in the morning.

 

“Rough everything.” Roman said handing him the money and walking out of the store. Roman headed to Leo's enclosure and sat and drank her misery away. The bandages and Leo stopping herself from cutting then with a rusty nail. Leo sat in her lap as she drank the whiskey from the bottle groaning every time she did from the burn. She smoked a few cigarettes but stopped when Leo slept on her lap due to the fact she didn't want to hurt him or cause him to get sick.

 

Roman at some point finished the second bottle of whiskey and tossed the bottle causing it to break. Leo was in the dog house and Roman picked up a shard. Not to light and not to deep she cut into her wrists. Just so she could be reminded of the pain everyone around her inflicted. To be reminded she could control the pain for once in her life. Smoking another cigarette and putting it out on her skin Roman cried out and clutched her head. Leo the big goof came to her side and stopped her from hitting herself or causing her any harm by laying on her arms. Roman eventually due to the alcohol and the emotional strain she was in fell asleep with Leo on her lap.

 

**Gabriels POV**

“Does your girlfriend know your doing this to yourself?” Moira asked injecting a black serum into Gabriels arm and he shuttered with the sudden power surging through him.

 

“No she doesn’t and dont you dare mention her.” Gabriel growled out.

 

“A simple question.” Moira said smiling wickedly and watching Gabriels body react to the substance.

 

He could feel the power within him surging, he felt stronger than ever before. This was all for Roman, to prove that he could be strong for her, to prove to the heads of Overwatch he could be Strike commander just as well as Morrison could be. A black mist suddenly enveloped Gabriel and Moira smiled triumphantly.

 

“Its working, soon you will have the power to take down Morrison and command Overwatch for yourself Strike Commander.” Moira said smiling, “now try stopping the mist.”

 

Gabriel just had to think it. His body was suddenly his own skin again but when he wanted to he could become a black mist that could pass through cracks in the wall and under doors. He felt powerful but with this power if felt like he was losing reality of who he really was as a human. He was becoming more monster than human. Roman was his anchor his tie to his human form, his will. _This was all for her._

 

Moira continued to write things onto her notebook and gabriel left the room. After his treatments he would curl up in bed with Roman to help calm his nerves. He entered the room and saw Roman wasn’t in the bed. Gabriel became worried. He looked around the room his eyes finally landing on the note, _Needed some air be back soon_. He couldn't help but worry about Roman. He had left without a word and in the middle of the night.

 

Who would know where she at, _Jesse_. Gabriel slipped on his boots and made his way down the hallway. Knocking as hard as he could to rouse Jesse from his sleep, hopefully roman would be with him.

 

“Shit.” Gabriel could hear Jesse mutter before cursing to himself. He opened the door, “commander.” Jesse said sourly. He didn't like where things were going with Blackwatch and everyone knew it especially Gabriel.

 

“Where is Roman?” Gabriel hissed out his temper very short.

 

“She was here around two ish. She caught you with Moira and thought you were cheating. Had a panic attack and everything. I though she fell asleep so i went to sleep but she must have left when i fell asleep cause shes gone.” Jesse said opening his door wide enough for Gabriel to see in.

 

“Where is she?” Gabriel growled out pronouncing each word.

 

“I don't know commander. Maybe she just needs to be alone for a couple of hours.” Jesse snapped back and Gabriel had to restrain himself from punching Jesse in the face.

 

“I did nothing wrong.” Gabriel snapped back.

 

“Yet your keeping secrets from a woman you love and your keeping a geneticist here that is performing experiments on you.” Jesse said leaning on the door frame, “how many did i get right.”

 

“You know nothing!” Gabriel snapped losing his temper and the mist escaping his body.

 

“I got all of them right.” Jesse said breathlessly watching the mist twirl off of Gabriel who quickly got it under control.

 

“Go to hell Jesse.” Gabriel growled and stalked back to his room.

 

**Jesse POV**

Jesse watched as the man he considered a father walked back to his room. Jesse watched as he struggled to keep his temper and he watched as a part of him wanted to kill the man he considered a son. Jesse slipped back into his room and just sat on his bed. The time just ticked by and Jesse waited until sunrise. His eyes dry and red, he got up and dressed. He went to the garage and started his car, pausing and leaning his head against the steering wheel.

 

He pulled out of the garage and headed to Leo’s enclosure. He saw Romans bike parked there and managed to put it into the bed of his truck. He secured it before following the off trial path to Leos cage. A happy dog greeted him at the threshold of the cage and Jesse noticed something on his coat.

 

“Holy shit Leo!” Jesse ran to the dog who was perfectly fine, a relief but then he saw Roman. The whiskey bottle and then the broken one, surrounded in glass. “Sugar?” Jesse asked looking at her helpless body. She stirred in her sleep and Roman wasted no time picking her up. “Leo I’m sorry I’m going to go get your momma some help i'll be back soon to wash you.” Jesse said quickly making his way back to the truck.

 

He buckled Roman into the passenger seat and made sure she still had a pulse. She was alive but she lost a good portion of her blood and she looked like a ghost. Jesse wasn’t taking any chances. Jesse sped down the highways and called Angela.

 

“Jesse? It's unlike you to call me.” Angela's voice said through the holopad.

 

“Angie its Roman she left the base last night and cut herself pretty badly, the bleeding has stopped but she's lost a lot of blood and i don't know what to do she's about as pale as a ghost and her pulse is weak.” Jesse said speeding through a intersection. “I need you to meet me at the parking lot Angie please.” Jesse said he wasn’t one to show his caring side unless you were close to him and he was about to cry from the state Roman was in.

 

“Ill be right there!” Angela said and there was clattering in her office before she hung up the phone. Jesse check Romans pulse again and it was still at the same beat. Roman moved slightly and Jesse said a prayer to whatever god there was. He swerved into the garage nearly hitting a Overwatch member but he didnt care.

 

He pulled roman out of the car and Angela was waiting by the side of the car with a blood bag and a gurney. Jesse set Roman onto the gurney and Angela injected the gadge into Romans arm allowing the blood to start flowing in her body. Angela moved the gurney and Jesse followed her with the blood bag keeping it elevated.

 

“Jesse you need to stay out of the area we need to make sure she's warm and shes getting enough blood.” Angela said taking the blood bag and shutting the curtain. Gabriel rushed into the room a few minutes later.

 

“What happened?” Gabriel asked worriedly.

 

Jesse wasn’t known to lash out in anger, but this was his best friend who got hurt. Jesse swung with all of his force and socked gabriel in the face. “You’re what happened!” Jesse snapped and Gabriel swung back at jesse who barely avoided it but knocked down some surgical supplied.

 

“Ana its Angela Gabriel and Jesse are fighting and i need them separated! I have roman in my care and i can't focus with them fighting!” Angela said into the com systems and Jesse punched Gabriel again who then socked him in the face.

 

“Boys stop it!” Ana shouted entering the room.

 

Jesse stepped back but Gabriel lunged at him knocking him to the floor and socking his face to a bloody pulp.

 

“Gabriel stop it!” Ana screamed and pulled him off of Jesse who coughed up blood.

 

“That's it I’m leaving this lousy team!” Jesse said angrily wiping blood off of his face.

 

“Leave then this whole organization is falling apart!” Gabriel hissed pushing Ana off of him and storming out of the room. Ana brushed herself off and went after Gabriel. Angela was still working with Roman and Jesse even though he was a bloody mess waited for her to be done.

 

A few minutes later Angela gave Jesse a shot of the healing solution and he felt better immediately. “Roman should recover soon. Were you serious about leaving?” Angela asked and Jesse sighed.

 

“I'll stay if Roman stays which I’m pretty sure she will.” Jesse sighed and shook his head. “This entire base has just gone to hell Angie and were watching it burn.” Jesse shut his eyes and waited for Roman to wake up.

 

**Romans POV**

Roman woke up with a gasp. An banana bag was in front of her along with a glass of water.

 

“Its from Jesse, well he told me what to give you.” Angela said smiling. “That was a very recklous thing you did Roman.” Angela said disconnecting the cords and turning off the machines.

 

“I wasn’t thinking clearly i really am sorry.” Roman sighed and looked down to her scarred wrists. “Where’s Jesse or Gabriel?” Roman asked suddenly.

 

“Gabriel got into a fight with Jesse and stormed out of here awhile ago and Jesse said he needed to go wash Leo?” Angela said confused.

 

“He must have gotten blood on him when i cut myself.” Roman said shaking her head and standing up.

 

“You need to sit down for a few minutes you still need time to heal.” Angela said panicked.

 

“Angie the only thing i need right now is to talk to Gabriel.” Roman said walking out of the med bay and to Gabriels room.

 

Roman didn't bother knocking, Gabriel was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. When Roman walked into the room he quickly rushed to his side and hugged him.

 

“I thought i lost you.” Gabriel said crying onto his shoulder.

 

“So is that why you beat Jesse?” Roman asked pulling away. “I want the truth Gabriel please, you at least owe me that.”

 

“Alright fine, what do you want to know.” Gabriel said sitting on the bed and Roman joining him.

 

“Who is Moira and why are you visiting her at such odd hours of the night. What is she doing to you?” Roman asked gently touching his shoulder.

 

“She been doing tests on me. She’s been helping me get stronger.”

 

“But your already strong.” Roman said and Gabriel just sighed and shook his head.

 

“She’s helping me become strong enough to lead Overwatch. I've wanted that for so long and Jack gets it just because he's the pretty boy. I worked my ass off for that title and instead i got Blackwatch which is falling apart at the seams.” Gabriel growled and Roman rubbed his back in calming circles.

 

“Then fight for the title but do not continue this path your on Gabriel I’m afraid your going to kill yourself.” Roman said her voice cracking. “I love you and i can't bear to see you gone.” Roman said suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. She yelped and stood up.

 

“Roman what's wrong?” Gabriel asked panicked and Roman held her stomach.

 

“I need to go back to Angie.” Roman said the pain only becoming increasingly worse as it burned her insides like a fire. Her heart broke and suddenly that was it. A part of her soul left her body. Gabriel's eyes widened as blood soaked through her pants.

 

“Is that-” Gabriel asked almost too afraid to say those last words.

 

“I need to go see Angela.” Roman said and Gabriel swept her off her feet and carried her to the medical bay.

 

“Oh my Roman!” Angelica said gasping as she saw Roman. “What happened.”

 

“I think i just lost my child.” Roman said in a low whisper, her heart breaking at the very thought of it.

 

“Come here.” Angela took roman away from gabriel who just stood there emotionally shocked. Angela took Roman to the showers where Angela washed her off. She was still too shocked to really even process what just happened. She had just killed her baby, the baby that her and Gabriel made together.

 

“Will you let me run some scans?” Angela asked Roman asked she just blankly stared at the wall.

 

Angela scanned her stomach and she suddenly looked so sad. “I’m so, so sorry Roman.” Angela said resting a hand on Romans shoulder. She didn't know how to feel, she had just killed her baby a fragile creature that was supposed to be protected inside of her. The baby was suppose to be safe.

 

Angela lead roman back to Gabriel. “She just miscarried.” Angela said sadly and Gabriel started to cry. Whatever demons he was battling were put aside, for his chance to be a father was ripped from his hands.

 

“Thank you Angela, for everything. Were going to be in my room if you don't mind.” Gabriel said taking Roman whose mind was just blank. She was only wearing a shirt and her blood stained underwear. Gabriel put his coat on her and she didn't even blink. They went back to his room and Roman just snapped inside.

 

They just healed each other for a long time, crying on each other’s shoulders. Gabriel lost the chance to be a father and Roman lost the chance to be a mother. Roman threw away everything that was toxic to her body, her cigarettes and any alcohol she had. Gabriel just watched.

 

“I lost them.” Roman said whispered into Gabriels shoulder, “i lost them because i was being stupid and emotional!” Roman sobbed into his shoulder as she cried out.

 

“It's not your fault I’m so sorry. You wouldn’t have been out there if it weren't for me keeping secrets.” Gabriel said his eyes red and puffy. Black tendrils of smoke escaping his body. Roman only watched as they flowed off his body so beautiful.

 

“There beautiful.” Roman said gently passing her hand in the cloud of smoke. The smoke was a light purple that swirled around the room.

 

“I’m sorry i don't have full control of them yet, they escape when I’m emotional.” Gabriel said hugging Roman and her doing the same. They lost something precious to them and Roman never wanted that feeling to cross her path again.

 

“See i didn't want you to get hurt my Moira but it seems i was the one who destroyed what we had.” Gabriel said laughing pathetically and Roman only cried.

 

“I still love you Gabriel Reyes and i would go to hell and back again for you.” Roman said softly smiling. The pain in her heart softening when he smiled back faintly at her.

 

“And i would walk to hell and back for you as well Roman. Never forget that.” Gabriel said softly kissing her lips and she felt him slip something onto her finger. “You don't have to say yes right now of course but i want the world to know your mine.” Gabriel said nuzzling her face as she cried even harder.

 

Losing a child has gained her a fiancee. In some world she would have found this funny but it was happening to her. The ring felt heavy on her hands, less than hours ago she had tried to remind herself of the pain and only and hour ago she had lost her first child. Roman didn’t respond but she wore the ring. Gabriel and her curled up together comforting each other and telling each other it wasn’t there fault but Roman knew in her heart it was her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not going to lie it hurt me to write Roman like that and i could almost see her pain as i wrote this..


	16. The Lost Missions

**The Lost Missions-**

**Romans POV**

They were heading to Venice. Angela cleared Roman for battle once again and Gabriel seemed distraught and lost. Roman didn't know what he was planning but she knew it wasn’t something good. They were after Antonio a crime boss that was linked with Talon operations and the kidnapping of Lacroix. They weren’t worried about saving anyone or anyone getting free. This was a ‘road trip’ as Gabriel had said, a mission to get Antonio and make him confess. 

 

Roman was sitting next to the window as the rest of the team chatted together. Gabriel was talking to himself in the corner figuring out plans, jesse and Genji were playing cards, and Moira was reading a book. Despite Romans pleading Gabriel had taken her on the mission. It was more like smuggling her onto the mission. Well this wasn’t even a mission. 

 

“Gabriel was the one who wanted the tests done on him.” Moira said sitting down. 

 

“And why should i trust a word you say you two sided Bitch.” Roman hissed out. 

 

“Tone it down there missy. He stopped the experiments anyways.” Moira said bitterly. “Months of medical advances gone to ruin because he fell in love with a confused whore.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Roman said getting up suddenly. “How fucking dare you!” Roman said pinning Moira who only laughter from under. 

 

“You heard me bitch.” Moira said lashing out and cutting Gabriel was the first to Romans side as she struggled to get back to Moira. 

 

“Boss were landing now.” Jesse said taking Roman. Gabriel gave Moria a speech and it looked like she didn't even care. 

 

Roman didn't care anymore. She had won Gabriel from that ice harpy and she was damn happy about it. Roman grabbed her gear and headed out the building. “I’m sorry about Moira. She’s a little angry about me stopping the experiments.” Gabriel said apologizing and Roman scoffed. 

 

“She’s pissed.” Roman said reading their weapons. They both covered each other and Moira did her own things to take down the men. Jesse covering Genji's back. Soon they were able to get to Antonio’s office. He looked and seemed like a complete asshole. 

 

He was an asshole. “Good evening command Reyes.” Antoni said turning around and facing him and the team. “I wonder how this will look on the evening news. Abducting a respected businessman. Even if you do take me my friends won't let you.” Antonio said smiling and Gabriel frowned, “these theatrics will be for nothing.”

 

“Your right.” Gabriel said raising his gun and suddenly Antonio’s body dropped. 

 

“Gabriel!” Roman said trying to stop Antonio’s body from dropping through the window and alerting the guards. 

 

“Reyes what have you done?” Jesse said grabbing Gabriels shoulder, “this is not what the plan entailed.” Jesse said angrily. 

 

“Well it looks like we’re going to plan B.” Gabriel said as Roman looked at him shocked. Genji readied his weapon and Jesse looked disappointed. Moira smiled wickedly and Gabriel readied his weapons as alarms went off. 

 

“Gabriel What did you do?” Roman asked not recognizing the man in front of her. 

 

“I stopped a threat to the organization and I bought out way out of the organization.” Gabriel said as the talon grunts started to poor thought the door. 

 

Jesse made snide and angry remarks through the entire mission. Roman was too shocked to speak and Genji and Moira stayed silent. 

 

Jesse got shot in his arm and Roman got shot in her leg. Gabriel had to help her back to the drop ship and Roman decided she was done. “How does a little house by the beach sound?” Roman asked and Gabriel smiled.

 

“Perfect.” Gabriel smiled and kissed her head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut   
> there also a warning in BOLD

**Romans POV**

 

Everyone was leaving one by one. Genji just stopped coming to base and he apparently joined some monks. Jesse had been the next to go only leaving Gabriel and him as the members of Blackwatch. Jack had recently been under constant attack from reports about Blackwatch and its underground operations. What Blackwatch needed from Moira who was seen in the Venice escape. Why a trusted organization was suddenly working with criminals such as McCree who still had an outstanding warrant in Route 66 and Roman the cold hearted killer.

 

Gabriel clicked off the news and joined Roman on the couch. “How are you today hermosa?” Gabriel said kissing her lips and Roman kissed back happily.

 

“I’m happy.” Roman said glancing around the room. They had bought, yes bought a hotel room on coast of France. They wanted to be close to Switzerland but not to close. So they settled in France. A boom of thunder made Roman yelp suddenly. Gabriel chuckled at her fear.  

 

“Come here it's alright.” Gabriel said opening his arms and holding Roman. After they had left he stopped getting the treatments from Moira, Angela said that his genetic code had gone back to normal and everything was fine with him, and that’s what Roman saw. Gabriel had calmed down and she never saw those purple tendrils again. Now Roman only saw Gabriel who spent this last month reminding Roman how much she loved him.

 

“I find it ironic.” Gabriel said smiling, “that my little assassin is afraid of thunder but he's not afraid of a gunshot.” Gabriel said and Roman playfully hit his chest.

 

“Hey thunder is natural and uncontrolled.” Roman said jumping as another boom echoed around the town.

 

“I can just as easily make you forget that thunder.” Gabriel said winking making Roman blush.

 

“I don't know what do you have in mind Commander?” Roman said trailing her hands slowly down his torso.  

**SMUT****

 

Gabriel lifted her off the couch and took her into the bedroom where he set her down on the bed. “As your commander i order you to take off all your clothes.” Gabriel said getting strict just the way Roman liked it.

 

Roman stripped down putting on a small show for Gabriel as she did so. Her hands trailing up her body and resting on her neck as she swayed her hair around. (Roman had also let her hair grow out so it rested on her shoulders now). “Well hermosa you have to undress me as well.” Gabriel said smiling and Roman walked towards him.

 

Without breaking eye contact she undressed him, gently cupping his length through his boxers. “What would happen if i didn't?” Roman asked gently pulling his boxers.

 

“Then you would be punished.” Gabriel moaned softly as Roman slipped her hand into his boxers and stroked his length.

 

“Well I wouldn’t want that commander.” Roman said getting onto her knees and pulling off the last article of clothing and gently stroking his hard penis. Roman loved to tease him like that. Planting small kisses on his length and stoking it slowly so it drawed out the orgasm.

 

“With your mouth.” Gabriel said grabbing her head as the thunder boomed above her forcing her to suck his length. Sucking the tip of his cock and taking in as much as she could, she used her tongue and hands to touch the rest. Meanwhile as she sucked his lenght her hands were moving in and out of her vagina and teasing her clit.

 

Gabriel pulled out of her mouth and picked her up. Tossing her onto the bed and sticking her ass out in the air he climbed on top of her and aligned himself. “Be a good trainee.” Gabriel moaned out as he slowly pushed into her warm depths. She moaned out as he pushed into her inch by inch. Gabriel slowly started to move inside of her and he pinned her against the bed. Over the months they had been together Gabriel had discovered Romans need to be dominated during sex, or her pain kink. Gabriel sunk what he called fingernails into Romans back leaving little crescents on her shoulders. Her vagina clenched around him and he moaned and thrusted.

 

He went from slow and controlled thrusting to thrusting with the need to fill Roman with his semen. He thrusted once more hardly into Roman and she moaned aloud the thunder echoed around the room and Roman collapsed. What form she had fell and Gabriel pulled out his seed already being pushed out.

 

Gabriel joined her on the bed as they cuddled. “We should clean up.” Gabriel said and Roman only grunted. “Fine i'll clean up.” Gabriel said getting a rag from the bathroom and warming it with hot water before coming back to the room. Roman was already asleep and Gabriel cleaned himself off and slipped on his boxers. He cleaned up Roman as well and put on her underwear.

 

Roman fell asleep and Gabriel joined her on the bed falling asleep to the sound of the thunder around her.

 

**Gabriel POV**

Gabriel awoke to a sudden mass sitting on his chest. “Leo get off.” Gabriel groaned scratching the dogs ears as he got up. Leo went under the bed and Gabriel watched as he played shark with Romans hand.

 

“Hermosa, your dog wants your attention.” Gabriel said smiling as she stirred in her sleep.

 

“Did the storm pass?” Roman asked getting up sleepily.

 

“Yeah it's all rainbows and birds now.” Gabriel said checking the blinds behind their bed.

 

“Leo baby get the ball.” Roman said tossing the balls which bounced across the floor just like Leo did.

 

“I was against Leo at first but that dog really does grow on people.” Gabriel said laughing taking the ball and throwing it.

 

“He has that effect on everyone.” Roman said smiling and kissing Gabriel. An alarm suddenly went off from Gabriels bedside table.

 

“The conference today with Jack. Everyone is going to be there including Jesse.” Gabriel said shrugging on one of his few professional suits.

 

“Count me in. Do i go as your boyfriend or your girlfriend.” Roman asked holding out two outfits.

 

“Ah well I’m perfectly fine with the in between.” Gabriel said grabbing out his favorite blouse and pair of pants, blessed with framing Romans body.

 

“You are a brilliant boyfriend.” Roman said smiling and dressing. The pants were a skinny jean that held all the right parts of Romans body while the blouse was a cool gray that was a low cut but not to low.

 

“Thank you. I'll alway be here for your fashion tips.” Gabriel said smiling and fixing his hair.

 

“No don't hide those curls.” Roman said pouting from the bathroom door. “There so defined just like your abs.” Roman said laughing and Gabriel smiled.

 

“Fine i won't gel them down, only cause you asked so nicely.” Gabriel said kissing Romans lips and heading to the parking lot.

 

“Were driving?” Roman asked looking at Gabriel confused.

 

“Please, were driving to the nearest building with a chopper pad then were flying into Switzerland for the meeting. If we make good time i should have you there a half and hour early to see Jesse.” Gabriel said smiling starting up his family's car.

 

“Thank you Gabriel.” Roman said smiling and looking at him with those love sick hazel eyes.

 

“Your welcome hermosa.” Gabriel said continuing to drive to the building meetup. From the building they flew into Switzerland and then to the Overwatch headquarters. Everyone Gabriel ever saw at Overwatch was there including the Blackwatch team.

 

“I’m going to go say hi i'll be right back.” Roman said practically running to Jesse, he was holding a cup of water, key word was. Gabriel watched as Roman happily talked to Jesse and Genji about everything that’s been happening.

 

Gabriel made his way over to the group and they all greeted him. “I’m not your commander anymore so you don't actually have to respect me.” Gabriel said laughing and Jesse and Genji almost looked shocked.

 

“Did the commander”Genji said, “Just laugh?” Jesse finished they were both shocked.

 

“Yep!” Roman said holding his hand, “Gabriel has gained emotions.” Roman said and gabriel laughed.

 

“I always had them but it just took me some time to reveal them. But i can thanks to roman.” Gabriel said kissing her and Jesse made a sound of mock disgust.

 

“If you’ll excuse me I see Angela and i would like to give her a present.” Genji said wandering off and a few minutes later Gabriel tuned his head to see Angela and Genji making out in a corner like honry teenagers.

 

“No one for you Jesse?” Gabriel asked feeling like that question was a little to personal.

 

“Ah well he's in Japan dealing with some family issues.” Jesse said smiling sadly and Gabriel nodded.

 

“Don't worry he'll come around eventually Jesse.” Roman said holding his hand.

 

The tapping of a microphone sent all of their gazes to the stage. “I’m strike commander Morrison and i would like to thank all of you for meeting us here today.” Jack said from the stage and some people clapped. “Now i would like to say that although a lot has happened due to the accidental discovery of Blackwatch we have stayed together.” Jack went on and on about how Overwatch was so great and he made it sound like Blackwatch wasn’t apart of it. “We also honor the lost life of out close fried and one Of the founders Ana Amari, we also honor and Gerald lexorix who spent his time fighting Talon.” A tribute to the fallen heroes of Overwatch. Gabriel thanked whatever gods existed that Blackwatch never lost anyone.

 

“Its okay.” Roman said holding his hand but that demon inside of him wanted to claw its way out and kill Morrison.

 

“No its not Roman. He’s making it sound that our work wasn’t as equally as important, he's making it sound like we were an accident.” Gabriel growled out. He could feel that surge of anger and Roman watched helplessly.

 

**Romans POV**

Roman watched as Gabriel approached Jack after his speech. Roman was the one who tried to pull Gabriel away from the fight but to no prevail. Jesse took her away and everyone started to leave the building. Roman searched the crowds for any sign of Gabriel or Jack but there wasn’t any. Suddenly alarms rang in the building and everyone evacuated except for Jack and gabriel.

 

“I need to find him!” Roman said grabbing Jesse and reentering the building. Roman made it into the main hall to see the two men beating the living hell out of each other. “Gabriel!” Roman cried out his attention snapped to her and Jack socked him. “Stop it both of you!” Roman said storming into the room with Jesse behind her. There was a sudden explosion. It knocked Roman back and sent jesse flying.

 

Romans ears were ringing, she searched frantically for any sign of gabriel or jack but it was just like they disappeared. Roman found Jesse's body pinned under rubble. Roman moved most of it off but the first thing that she noticed was his arm was broken and it was turning a nasty shade of black. Roman rushed Jesse out of the building and to Angelas medical base she set up with the few resources she had.

 

“Roman where are you going.” Genji asked holding her back.

 

“Gabriel he's still in there please i need to find him!” Roman cried and Genji just nodded. He and Roman scoured the building not finding any trace of him.

 

“Gabriel.” Roman whispered holding his wedding band she found buried and crushed under a rock with blood on it.

 

“I’m sorry roman.” Genji said as she sobbed. “Come on.” Genji said pulling her away from the spot she found the ring.

 

Roman tied to calm herself but she found she couldn't, she lost her husband. There were at least five people missing not including Gabriel and Jack. Jesse had lost his arm in the accident as well. Roman clutched onto Gabriels ring.

 

Genji was the one who helped Roman, he rode back with her to Gabriels car and to the apartment. Genji stayed with her as she cried her eyes out and cursed her life. Genji didn't leave her side. Roman fell asleep and Genji just waited for her to wake back up, he meditated. When Roman woke back up she was greeted with an easy breakfast and then she was able to visit Jesse in the hospital.

 

He looked like shit but Roman was able to help him buy the best prosthetic arm he could buy. It fit and worked with him fine. It still looked like flesh as well except for the mechanical parts you could see through it.

 

After Jesse got discharged from the hospital Genji and him both watched over Roman. Roman finally convincing Genji to go get Angela, which he did. Jesse stayed by her side as she woke up from nightmares plagued by Gabriel blaming her for his death. She didn't wear her wedding rings anymore instead she wore them on a golden chain around her neck.

 

Jesse made Roman happy during the darker parts of losing gabriel. Roman missed her period and she thought i was just because of all the stress. But then three weeks turned into four and then five into six without anything. Roman became sick in the morning and could only eat toast.

 

“Romie I’m saying we should go see Angie. Your throwing up way to much and you haven’t menstruated yet I’m not saying it but i want to know.” Jesse said and Roman groaned. There was no possible way she was pregnant that would mean she got pregnant just after Gabriel died.

 

“Fine, fine ill well go see Angela.” Roman said sighing, she hated doctors but Angie was her friend.

 

A long drive to Switzerland and Roman only eating applesauce along the way they reached Angelas medical clinic. She had become a heart doctor so Roman didn’t understand why she had to come to a heart doctor.

 

“Angela!” Jesse said hugging the blonde woman and Roman doing the same. “We need a favor.”

 

“Of course what is it?” Angela asked leading them into a medical room.

 

“Well,” jesse said gesturing to Roman.

 

“Fine Christ. I've missed my period for the past six weeks today and recently i've been feeling really sick in the morning and i've been throwing up most of my meals.” Roman said rubbing her head, “sherlock here thinks I’m pregnant and i told that’s not possible because the last time i slept with anyone was with Gabriel and it had to of been the morning he died.”

 

“And were you safe?” Angela asked grabbing some tools from the cabinet.

 

Roman bit her tongue, “no we weren't.” _Was she really pregnant?_

 

“So you come see me instead of taking a pregnancy test?” Angela asked smiling and chuckling. “Here I’m going to rub this on your belly and then use this to see if i can find a heartbeat.” Angela said rubbing a blue cream onto Romans stomach and Jesse held her hand. She wished Gabriel was here with her, but she got Jesse by her side instead.

 

Angela moved the device over Romans stomach and suddenly the room filled with the sound of a tiny heartbeat. “Roman your pregnant.” Angela said smiling and holding the device on Romans stomach allowing her to listen to her baby’s heartbeat.

 

“It's a miracle.” Jesse said breathlessly and Angela gave Roman a audio clip of the baby’s heartbeat.

 

“Well since your pregnant I’m going to have to suggest you to one of the top OB-GYN’s i know. Shell make sure your on the right vitamins and supplements so your baby makes it through this process healthy.” Angela said handing Jesse a piece of paper.

 

“Thank you Angela.” Roman said smiling and walking with Jesse to the car. Roman got into Jesse truck and buckled up. The whole ride she had one hand on her stomach, protecting her child from the outside world as best as she could. She smiled softly and Jesse focused on the trip back home. Making sure the three of them got home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jesse's POV**

 

“Roman come on you're going to be late for your appointment.” Jesse said holding the door for a now very pregnant Roman.

 

“Okay okay Jesus Jesse i heard you.” Roman said tiredly. “Well be home soon Leo.” Leo barked in response and Jesse held onto Romans hand.

 

“Thank you.” Roman said leaning on his shoulder and Jesse chuckled.

 

“Can’t leave you alone can I?” Jesse said letting Roman into the car and driving to the  OB-GYN office.

 

“I mean thank you for everything. You pulled me off a dark path Jesse and you probably saved my baby from myself again.” Roman said holding her stomach.

 

“Roman you may have lost your first child but you changed Gabriels heart for the better, you got married and you created something beautiful together. Through this child you can remember who gabriel was and see yourself for who you really are.” Jesse said smiling and pulling into the parking lot.

 

“You have always had a way with words Jesse.” Roman said laughing and being escorted to the doctor. Jesse held Romans hand as they smeared that weird blue gel onto her stomach and moved around the odd device that saw the baby.

 

“Do you want to know the gender?” The doctor asked smiling and Roman shook her head.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise. But are they healthy?” Roman asked she was worried and Jesse just squeezed her hand.

 

“They are perfectly fine and healthy. The baby has a strong heartbeat and they’re a fighter just like there mom.” The doctor smiled and Roman nodded.

 

“Well thank you doctor.” Jesse said smiling and helping Roman up.

 

“It's always a pleasure with you.” The doctor smiled and Roman got up. “From the way your progressing i would say your baby should be here wishing the next month or so. The baby is healthy and so are you, there should be no problems at all.” The doctor smiled and Jesse made sure to get Roman home safe once again.

 

“What are you doing Jesse?” Roman said walking into the nursery which had a window outlooking the ocean.

 

“Well you heard the doctor i've got less than a month to put this here contraption together.” Jesse said pointing to the crib.

 

“Well why don't we get an already built one so you don't hurt yourself making this ‘contraption.” Roman said snickering.

 

Jesse pretended to be hurt as he screwed a leg onto the bed part. “Well this baby crib is no match for the amazing Jesse McCree.” He said laying the bed down and getting up. “Need anything sugar cube.” Jesse asked hugging Roman.

 

“Not now. I’m having those weird pregnancy cravings and its just so weird.” Roman said laughing, “my baby wants pickle juice.” Roman said wandering into the kitchen and Jesse shuttered.

 

“Honey please dont drink from the jar, i want some juice with my pickles. Well never mind.” Jesse said watching as Roman drank from the jar.

 

“Well I can’t have coffee sea food or undercooked meat so everything has had to been tested by you for these past eight months.” Roman said setting the jar down. “This is my way of getting what me and my baby want.” Roman said putting the pickles back into the fridge.

 

“Fine fine.” Jesse said putting his hands up in surrender.

 

“I mean look at it this way. I’m having my first child and your in your first real long lasting relationship!” Roman said tearing up her emotions getting to her. Jesse pulled her into a hug and moved her to the couch.

 

“Honey please don't remind me I’m getting older.” Jesse said chuckling, “i wish we were all destined to say young forever but we cant be.” Jesse said comforting Roman as she started to cry.

 

“It's just so hard without him.” Roman said softly and jesse just hummed in response.

 

“I know honey i know.” Jesse said rubbing her back. “We spent all of best years serving under a man who gave us second chances.” Jesse said softly.

 

“I mean hell i lost a child gained a husband. Then i lost Gabriel and i gained a child. I still don't know where the fuck my father is, my sisters son died a few months ago. She went off the rails and is in prison for drug dealing. Our lives are fucking messes Jesse.” Roman said laughing and Jesse just stayed quite trying to calm her down.

 

“While it may be a mess, we have each other to hold on to. Hell's i have a Japanese man waiting for me at home. I could be anywhere else in the world but we take care of each other.” Jesse said kissing Romans head.

 

“How is Hanzo?” Roman asked pulling away her emotions finally lifting back to happiness.

 

“He’s fine darling.” Jesse said blushing a bit, “hes invited you to dinner if you’d like tomorrow night. He’s kept in mind what you can and cannot eat.” Jesse said pulling away and rubbing his neck.

 

“Well go home to him i'll be alright on my own for tonight. Tell him i'll be there and I’d be glad to come.” Roman said smiling and jesse smiled.

 

“Thank you sugar cube.” Jesse said kissing Romans cheek and leaving her apartment.

 

**Romans POV**

After Jesse left Roman stayed on the couch. It was already nighttime. Leo was sleeping on the couch besides her and roman went onto the balcony. Just a few short months ago she would have thought about jumping and ending her life. Now she had found her anchor once again. Roman watched as the waves gently lapping against the shore and the sea life come alive in the dead of night.

 

“We loved to stay right here and watch the waves together in the early morning.” Gabriel said from behind her and roman just hung her head and sighed.

 

“You used to always be so happy then the pd of wales made there way across the horizons.” Roman said smiling sadly and holding her stomach, she often did that when she thought of Gabriel.

 

“Yep but then i died.” Gabriel said holding her in his arms as Roman started to sob. “It's not your fault you couldn't find my body.”

 

“But it is my fault.” Roman snapped sadly whipping her her head around to face him.

 

“For all you know i was under that rock you found my ring under.” Gabreil said resting his hands on her shoulders and she hung her head over the railing.

 

“Sure if you were you went under the rock to the garage.” Roman said heading into the house and sitting on the couch holding onto Leo.

 

“Ah but you know when you were that ring around your neck it's just a reminder that you couldnt find me.” Gabriel said flicking the ring on her neck and she held it down.

 

“I love how the hallucination of you is a completely asshole but the part of you i fell in love with was sweet and considerate.” Roman said sighing and rubbing her temples.

 

“But i can still be sweet and considerate.” Gabriel said suddenly besides her holding onto her shoulders and holding onto her stomach. “When are you do to pop? You should get in contact with my mom and send her lots of photos she's wanted grandchildren’s for years.”

 

“We never even got to meet. I’m not suddenly telling her that her deceased son knocked up his wife and then died.” Roman said bitterly.

 

“Oh please mom would love you.” Gabriel said kissing her cheek making her whine.

 

“Maybe i'll give her a call tomorrow.” Roman said she knew that she wouldn’t do that but the hallucinations went away and Roman was able to sleep curled up with Leo by her side.

 

**Romans POV (one month later^)**

“Jesse you got the crib done yet?” Roman asked coming into the nursery as Jesse was still struggling with the final leg of the crib.

 

“I got it.” Jesse said standing the crib up and it started to lean.

 

“I am not putting my child in that.” Roman said suddenly feeling something wet flow from her privates.

 

“Well fine then we'll use the one Torb gave us which has a malfunctioning cushion warmer or something like that.” Jesse said looking at Roman who was clutching the door handle.

 

“Hospital.” Roman wheezed as her contractions made her go, _whoo_.

 

“Oh now we're- oh were doing this holy!” Jesse said panicking and helping down the stairs. Roman concentrated on her breathing. Jesse didn't bother with his truck instead driving Gabriels car to the emergency room.

 

Roman was escorted to a room where doctors hovered over her Jesse was making phone calls to people including Hanzo who came down to the emergency.

 

**Jesse's POV**

Jesse texted Hanzo individually that he had to be at the hospital and Hanzo understood like a good boyfriend and told him he would meet him at the hospital. Jesse opened up another chat room to tell the other members that Roman was going into labor.

 

_Jesse: Romans in the emergency she's going into labor now._

_Angela: i'll be over right away,_

_Genji: I’m coming with Angela don't be surprised._

_Reinhart: congratulations to the new mother_

_Torb: is she using the crib_

_Jesse: its broken Torb the baby would cook._

_Torb: send it to me and i'll fix it_

_Jesse: that’s no problem_

_Jesse: i have to run and be with Roman. Get to the emergency room if you can to see the bundle of joy._

 

Jesse clicked his phone off and slipped in in his pocket he entered into the room and the nursed immediately tried to push him out.

 

“This room is for family only.” The nurse said.

 

“I am family.” Jesse snapped.

 

“He’s my brother in law. The father is gone let him through!” Roman said screaming at the end of it and the nurses let him go to roman.

 

“I’m here I’m here just take deep breaths.” Jesse said holding onto her hand which she had a death grip on. “How far are the contractions.”

 

“There five minutes apart.” The nurse said helping the doctor prop her legs up and Jesse looked away.

 

“God I wish he were here Jesse.” Roman said crying out and clenching onto Jesse's hand.

 

“I know but your doing great Romie. Gabriel would be so proud of you.” Jesse said holding Romans hand as she cried out in pain.

 

Jesse watched as Roman dealt with the worst pain in her life and pushed out a human child. Jesse couldn't bring himself to see the child covered in blood fresh from the womb.

 

“Its a baby girl.” The doctor said smiling and putting her into a crib and taking the baby out of the room. Roman practically collapsed as she was done pushing the child out of her womb sweat dripping down her face.

 

“You did great love.” Jesse said kissing her head and she just tiredly hummed a response. “I'll be right back.”

 

Jesse went to the waiting room where he saw Angela and Genji talking along with Hanzo who was sitting in the corner of the room avoiding his brother who didn't know that he was back in town.

 

“Roman had a beautiful baby girl. Romans resting right now.” Jesse said sighing and Angela smiled.

 

“Can we go visit her?” Angela asked and Jesse nodded.

 

“I think she's still awake.” Jesse said and Genji and Angela headed to her room.

 

“She had the baby?” Hanzo asked kissing Jesse who sighed and sat down.

 

“She did and i have never seen that woman more in need of her husband. It was painful to watch Han.”  Jesse said sighing and rubbing his eyes.

 

“I think you need some rest.” Hanzo said rubbing his back and Jesse grunted.

 

“Yeah can you let me sleep for about nine months.” Jesse said chuckling making Hanzo smirk. “Thank you for staying with me baby.” Jesse said smiling at Hanzo.

 

“I wouldn’t have gone anywhere else.” Hanzo said holding onto his hands.

 

“I’m going to go check on the others once they leave we can go see her. I’m sorry it has to be like this baby.” Jesse said plucking Hanzo lips.

 

“Its fine, i understand. Genji needs his time.”  Hanzo said and Jesse nodded.

 

He headed back to the room where Roman was holding the baby in her arms. “What are you going to name her?”

 

“I’m thinking of naming her Alex. Before when I miscarried me and Gabriel talked about it, if it was a boy we would name him William and if it was a girl we would name her Alex. For a middle name I promised I would call met Jessie.” Roman said smiling and starting to cry. Angela comforted her and Genji and Jesse talked I’m the cornier if the room.

 

“Have you heard anything from Hanzo recently?” Genji asked making Jesse stop.

 

“Last i heard he was still taking care of the clan business.” Jesse said and Genji sighed.

 

“Typical brother he always had to follow the rules.” Genji said bitterly and walking over to Angela.

 

“Romie dear why are you crying?” Jesse said rubbing her back.

 

“Alex Jesse Reyes.” Roman whispered out kissing her forehead. “She has Gabriel's eyes.” Roman said chuckling sadly as the baby grabbed her finger and held it.

 

“Okay photos I’m sorry but photos just before you leave.” Jesse said taking about as many photos as he could of baby Alex and Angela an Genji before they left.

 

“Still up for one more visitor?” Hanzo said slipping into the room leaving a present on the table.

 

“Of course. Alex loves her family.” Roman said smiling and Hanzo cautiously taking the child and holding her. Jesse took photos of this because it was beautiful seeing his love with a human child.

 

Baby Alex cooed happily as Hanzo twirled around his dragons which were just about as happy as Alex. “They won’t hurt her right?” Roman asked sounding worried.

 

“His dragons are harmless when there small. When there twenty foot and coming at you like a blue wave of death then that’s bad.” Jesse said speaking from personal experience.

 

“Oh come on Jesse they wouldn’t have hurt you, that was just a warning anyways.” Hanzo said handing Roman Alex and they fell asleep together.

 

“I’ll get Alex and put her in the bed.” Jesse said taking the baby and putting her into the crib. Roman stirred in her sleep and Hanzo smiled softly. Jesse kissed Hanzo on the cheek. “Your adorable Hanzo.”

 

“So are you Jesse.” Hanzo said smiling and they sat in the waiting room and slept on each others shoulders.


	19. Chapter 19

**Romans POV**

Roman gets to take baby Alex home and Jesse And Hanzo spend the night with her to help Roman with everything. Roman sees something looming over the baby and when she checks again no ones there. Besides Alex is a silver locket with a picture of Gabriel and Roman at a Overwatch party. (Lost chapter boi)

 

“Everything checks out, Alex is in perfect health and you seem to be ready to go.” The doctor said smiling at Roman. Alex was in a crib besides her sleeping and Roman was so happy to be able to go home.

 

Angela and Genji were going to be staying in town for a few more days for the beach and Hanzo and Jesse were staying at her place helping her get accustomed to the life of a mother. “I've signed you out and Hanzo has a change of cloths for you.” Jesse said leaning on the door frame and Hanzo handed her a button up shirt and a pair of jeans.

 

“Something simple, I’m sorry if its not to your liking Jesse wouldn’t help me pick anything out.” Hanzo said glaring playfully at his boyfriend and Roman giggled.

 

“Oh please Hanzo I’m just so glad i can go back to wearing male clothing.” Roman said going into the bathroom and changing out of the medical gown.

 

“She’s fussing for mom, please take her.” Jesse said slightly panicked and trading the baby to Roman.

 

“Well thank you.” Roman said in a baby voice that leaked sarcasm. “Take us home will you uncle Jesse.” Roman said smiling as Alex grabbed onto her finger.

 

“Sure thing sugarcubes.” Jesse said like a proud papa. He took them all out to the car. Roman held Alex close to her chest and she started fussing once she got into the car.

 

“What’s the matter sugar cube?” Roman said worriedly, “are you hungry?” Roman asked and both Hanzo and Jesse focused on the road as she started to breastfeed her child. Alex happily latched on and drank. Finally stopping Roman burped her up the stairs.

 

“Jesse can you get Leo to calm down before i go in? I don't want him to wake up Alex.” Roman said and jesse went in first and she could hear the happy paws hitting the floor.

 

“Leo sit!” Jesse said holding the door open and Roman slipped in. Leo turned his head confused to see what was in her arms.

 

“Leo meet Alex.” Roman said softly as Leo happily sniffed the baby. “She’s apart of your family now so please be nice.” Roman said petting the dog and carrying Alex to her crib.

 

“You fixed it!” Roman said softly and excitably. The crib was now sturdy and could safely contain human life. Roman put Alex down into the crib and she tuned on the mobile, it humming to life.

 

Roman shut the door and Hanzo was there to greet her, “i fixed it with the help of my dragons. Jesse says he read the instructions but i don't think he really did.” Hanzo said laughing and Roman could hear Jesse pretend to be hurt.

 

“Hey cowboy don't be sad, if it helps Torbs crib would have baked Alex, while yours was probably the safest choose.” Roman said sitting not the couch turning on the baby monitor.

 

“Who’s turn is it too cook.” Jesse asked Hanzo and Roman happily got up.

 

“I may have just gone through eighteen hours of labor but i need to cook something.” Roman said happily gathering ingredients and starting to work. Jesse and Hanzo helped where they could but Roman got this. She cut open a stuffable bread and put a cooked hamburger patty in. She then stuffed it full of slightly acidic things and plated it.

 

“Its a recipe i made once before for gabriel. He loved it when I cooked for him.” Roman said sadly but taking a bite of the food.

 

“Thank you Roman.” Both jesse and Hanzo said smiling and eating the food. Roman was the first to finish because she really wanted real food after nine months of a baby choosing what she had to eat. Jesse chose to wash the dishes for Hanzo and Roman while they moved to the couch to pick what movie they wanted to watch.

 

“Not a horror movie because you can ask Jesse i scare easily.” Hanzo said and Roman chuckled.

 

“I do to, that horror music and that sudden loud noise is just no.” Roman said as Jesse came into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

 

“Romans favorite genera is action or romantic comedy and don't even deny that Roman your a sucker for a happy ending.” Jesse said laughing, “darling your favorite category. Is anything but chick flicks and my favorite category has to be a good comedy or an old western film.”

 

“Romantic comedy then?” Hanzo asked going to that category.

 

“ _The Ten Year Plan?_ ” Roman said pressing play.

 

The movie was any gay fanfiction you have ever read. The main character pinning for his best friend the entire movie and not twenty minutes in his best friend nearly kissed him while giving him a birthday lap dance in his police uniform. But if it wasn’t the best LGBTQ movie Roman had ever seen.

 

Alex started to cry on the monster just at the good part and Roman went to take care of her. “Honey what's wrong.” Roman said entering into the room where the baby was crying, “that smell holy god.” Roman said grabbing a fresh diaper.

 

Change, wash, new diaper, powder, put on and there you go. Roman had officially changed her first diaper without any help from anyone. She could just imagine Gabriel laughing at her little victory. He probably changed a lot of his younger siblings diapers so he was a pro compared to Roman.

 

She didn't even know she was crying till Alex reached up to her. Roman took the small child and sat back down on the couch.

 

“Is Alex jointing us on our movie adventour.” Jesse said watching as the baby fussed playfully trying to grab onto his hair and hat.

 

“Yeah just for a little bit, she's fussing in her crib.” Roman said leaning back with Alex happily against her chest.

 

“She’s a sweet girl.” Hanzo said smiling softly starting up the movie. They watched the movie and Hanzo fell asleep on Jesse's shoulder. Alex had fallen asleep on Roman who happily watched as she slept so peacefully.

 

Roman got back up and set Alex in her crib where she slept peacefully.  Going back to the living room Roman cleaned out the popcorn bowl which was empty. The two boys were sleeping and Roman almost felt bad for waking them up. They were taking such good care of her through everything.

 

“Jesse Han.” Roman said shaking Hanzo who she knew would wake up.

 

“Humm.” Jesse mumbled and Hanzo got up chuckling.

 

“Come on sugar, we're going to the spare bed so we can sleep.” Hanzo said taking the sleeping man to the spare room.

 

Roman went to her own room with the baby monitor in hand. She saw that Alex was still sleeping and Roman closed her eyes and thought a silent prayer.

 

 _“I hope that wherever you are Gabriel you’re able to see Alex. I hope your proud of me.”_ Roman said drifting to sleep.

 

It was only a few hours later before Roman awoke to the sounds of a crying baby. Roman sleepily headed to the nursery. She saw a black figure looming over the baby and Roman opened the door quickly rushing to her daughters side. As soon as the door was open the figure was gone. All that was left was a open window.

 

Alex was perfectly fine, nothing was wrong with her and Roman thanked the gods. She shut the window and locked it into place. In ALex’s crib there was a silver locket. Roman picket it up and opened it to see a picture of her and gabriel at the Overwatch gala when she openly came out to everyone on base.

 

“No one had these photos except for us and Ana. Ana is dead though.” Roman said smiling sadly. “Well I’m not leaving you alone i don't want anyone to come here.” Roman said standing her ground. Alex stopped fussing and went back to bed and ROman learned that there was enough room for both of them.

 

The cost was Romans back but at least when Alex started to cry she was right there to comfort her and change her diaper before she even started to cry.

 

“Romie wake up.” Jesse voice said making her jump out of the crib. “While that was adorable why did you not sleep in your own room?”

 

“I thought i saw someone with Alex last night. I found this locket.” Roman said handing Jesse the locket.

 

“This picture was from the dance. No one had copies of this except for Gabriel Jack Ana and you.” Jesse said closing the locket.

 

“I mean how can dead men give my baby something.” Roman sighed she felt crazy and just complicated. “At least she's has a photo of him other than the ones i have of us during our wedding.” Roman said holding onto the locket.

 

While Roman held onto the locket she wanted to make sure it was safe so she did some not so crazy tests. She checked the back of the photos for any writing or chemicals. The locket was completely normal with nothing wrong. Just a normal store bought locket with a picture no one had except for dead men. Roman kept it in her dresser along with her guns.

 

Roman knew now since she had a child the state of things had changed, she would now be weaker than anyone mercenary out there. But she had a family to protect now more than ever. Roman couldn't even bear the thought of her having a desk job or something slow, Roman needed the action. That's why she would only take high paying jobs and only when she needed them.

 

Roman also knew that the mercenary business was dangerous and she watched as Jesse went on his own payed adventures. She was kind of jealous he was able to go to so many places and even Hanzo helped him on a few jobs. Roman would have loved for that to happen with her and Gabriel, but i never did.


	20. Chapter 20

**Romans POV**

 

After months of baby vomit Roman was one year closer to a freedom. Alex celebrated her first birthday yesterday surrounded by her family at Overwatch. Lena had brought her girlfriend from Britain to visit Alex. Emily loving Alex when she first saw her. Winston sending his regards along with Fareeha who was in the Egypt military climbing the ranks like her mom did all those years ago. Angela and Genji had gotten married a few months earlier, Roman wasn’t hurt when she wasn’t invited because no one was. Torb and Rein visited for a short time, Torb telling stories about his own kids. Hanzo came over and helped Roman tend to guests Jesse should have been returning tonight due to him being on a mission. 

 

“I’m. Just really worried about him. Normally he would have messaged me he was okay but he hasn’t said a word.” Hanzo said checking his phone again for the twentieth time tonight. Alex was babbling in the other room. 

 

“Were going to be off Loves!” Lena said holding Emily's hand. 

 

“Thank you so much for inviting us.” Emily said walking out the door. Leo came into the kitchen a few minutes later after watching Alex for the evening. Whoever that baby needed something Leo would let Roman know imminently. 

 

“If you want i'll go see what happened to him.” Roman said smiling and Hanzo only panicked. 

 

“I couldn’t let you!” He said, “Jesse would kill me.” 

 

“Well i promise you if you give me the details i can get your boyfriend back.” Roman said smiling, “it would only be two days depending on when i land and then i can get Jesse back.” Roman said and Hanzo looked like he was considering it. 

 

“Okay but you need to keep me updated.” Hanzo said sending her a file on her holopad. “I'll take Alex tomorrow and i promise i'll send you lots of updates.” Hanzo promised and Roman nodded. 

 

“well I’m going to bed then i want to catch some Z’s before tomorrow mission.” Roman said happily making sure ALex was okay before going to sleep.

 

The morning came like that, as soon as ROmans head hit the pillow she woke up in the morning. Alex was fussing on the monitor and Roman went to check on her. She changed her diaper and dressed her in some warm clothes and shoes. Roman got the essential items for Alex and then her weapons. She picked up the two separate bags and carried them to the car, Leo watching over Alex who was eating her breakfast. 

 

“Leo baby momma has to go on a mission so watch the house for me while I’m gone.” Roman said and Leo barked happily. Roman took Alex downstairs to Gabriels car. Strapping the baby into her car seat she drove to Jesse and Hanzo apartment which was only a few streets away from hers. 

 

“Hanzo open up darling.” Roman said knocking on the door, baby and essentials in hand. 

 

“Morning.” Hanzo said, he looked like shit to be honest. 

 

“You sure you want to watch her?” Roman asked as he took the baby from her. 

 

“Yeah little Alex is an angel. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, i was to worried over Jesse.” Hanzo said as Alex pulled on his ponytail. “Hey little one that’s not nice.” Hanzo said softly looking at the baby. 

 

“Well i'll be back within two days so trust me i'll bring back Jesse.” Roman said smiling and heading back down the stairs. 

 

“Well send you lots of pictures.” Hanzo said waving from the door before taking the baby supplies and Alex into the house. 

 

Roman went over the details in the car, the mission shouldn’t have gone wrong unless Jesse got sloppy. It was a simple extraction mission, the client wanted some chemical from a factory. A very explosive and toxic chemical but Roman wasn’t judging or worried. Roman went to the airport and parked her car. Boarded a last minute plane to America heading over to Los Angeles. 

 

A really long and tiring flight Roman landed in the airport. He got the guns through security by hacking the devices before hand allowing him to fake the image on the screen. Roman picked up the weapons at the luggage checkout and made his way to a cheap rentable hotel. 

 

If the mission had gone south there should have been surveillance with Jesse in it. Roman got into the surveillance system of the area, she saw Jesse wearing a tux and heading into a underground club. A few minutes later Roman saw Jesse being dragged out. The security feed cut suddenly and then came back on for Roman to see the car driving away. The license plate came back a few moments later and Roman was just barely able to make out the numbers. 

 

With a little more hacking and google Roman was able to find who the license plate belong to. It was registered to a man of his late forties that reported the car stolen by a blue woman.  _ Great now we're fucking with aliens.  _ Roman texted Hanzo what she found out.

 

Roman:  _ Jesse was taken by a stolen car I’m running plates now to see if its still moving apparently it was taken by a blue woman as the owner of the car said. Also i think Jesse took one of your suits so i think you just lost that one. _

Hanzo:  _ Roman be careful. If its a blue woman than that’s ammile Lexrox. (Find that name later). She killed Gérard because she was brainwashed. She works for Talon now, there probably after information regarding Overwatch and Blackwatch.  _

Hanzo _ : please save him _

Roman _ : Hanzo don't worry please i'll get him back don't worry  _

Roman _ : this mission may take a little longer than expected to please make sure Alex is okay  _

Hanzo _ : i will don't worry. The angel is sleeping now. _

Roman _ : i'll be back soon. I’m going to go work a lead. _

Hanzo _ : be careful _

Roman _ : always am  _

 

By a lead she meant that the police found the vehicle at an abandoned warehouse and towed it back. They didn't realize that the Talon hideout would have been there under their noses. Roman put on her outfit, since Blackwatch she had to make a few changes. The outfit was made from a playable and heat resistant fiber that fit Roman perfectly. Roman also outfitted a hood from the leftover material as well as a mask that hid the lower portion of her face. This outfit had hidden sheaths for knives that Roman took advantage of. 

 

Slipping a knife in her boot and one at the base of her spine she put her guns in the holder and put her rifle over everything. On second thought she would leave the rifle, it reminded her to much of Gabriel. 

 

“You have a child yet your off retrieving your friends boyfriend.” Gabriel's voice rang in her ears disappointed. “Alex needs you.” 

 

“And Jesse has been there for me through everything i owe him this much.” Roman snapped back and Gabriel followed her to the abandoned building. 

 

“You could turn back now make up some sob story that Jesse died in the crossfire.” Gabriel said and Roman growled. 

 

“I will not do that.” Roman snapped taking account of how many guards were around the building. 

 

“Roman please don't go.” Gabriel pleaded his voice changing tones with each word he sounded more worried. “Alex needs you in her life, she needs a mother after all she doesn’t have a father anymore.” 

 

“Alex will have a mother if its the last thing i do. Gabriel please leave me alone for now. You can torment me later.” Roman said sighing in defeat. The hallucination only nodded and vanished. Roman approached the building and took out two men who were guarding the door. 

 

She took their radios and listened in on the feed. There was only reports of position coming from the radio and Roman growled. Slipping past the guards Roman placed her ‘bread crumbs’ which were tiny bombs models after Lena’s pulse bomb. They wouldn’t go off until Roman pressed a button located on chest. 

 

A guard made his way up the stairwell and Romna took this opportunity to find out where Jesse was. She pinned the man against the wall with a knife to his throat. “Where is the man you took?” Roman demanded. 

 

“I don't know anything I’m just a grunt.” The guard said and Roman dug the knife into his neck cutting him a bit. 

 

“Where!” Roman demanded angrily. 

 

“Okay okay fine he's on the second floor.” The guard said whimpering under her grip. 

 

“Take me to him now.” Roman growled out she knew how to get what she wanted. 

 

“Okay!” The guard said panicked and Roman took any weapons he had, he lead her past the guards and down another flight of stairs. The guard and her entered in a room where Jesse was placed. He was hanging from his hands and cuts littered his body. 

 

“Romie? Please tell me this is just another hallucination.” Jesse whispered his voice hoarse. 

 

“Jesse McCree you got sloppy!” Roman said cutting him down. “I’m almost ashamed. I’m more glad your okay now.” Roman said supporting the man. “You’ve outlived your services i apologize.” Roman said shooting the grunt in the head, a mercy compared to what she had planned. She had no patience for Talon and their plans. 

 

Roman got Jesse out of the building only to be stopped by a shot fired at her feet making her jump back nearly dropping Jesse. 

 

“I wouldn't for that if i were you.” a woman said with a Mexican accent followed by a man dressed up like a Reaper of death. 

 

“Well I’m going to do it anyways.” Roman said dropping Jesse with a thud and lunging at the woman. The reaper man stopped her quickly and disarmed her. 

 

“Do you ever stop?” The woman said poking Jesse's figure, “Talon would like to hire you. My apologies Reaper set her down.” He didn't set her down he dropped her like she was worthless. “My name is Sombra, the woman who kindly stopped you is Widowmaker. That is Reaper as i previously stated.” Sombra said helping Roman up. 

 

“So this was a set up to force me to join Talon?” Roman hissed. 

 

“Your services are required.” Reaper said his voice inhuman through that mask. 

 

“Or well hunt and kill everyone you’ve come in contact with. Starting with dear old Jesse.” Sombra said looking at Roman playfully she was backed into a corner here. 

 

“I’m a mercenary so how much will i be making.” Roman asked moving Jesse away from Sombra who was eyeing him like a piece of candy. 

 

“Materialistic point of view.” Sombra said tsking, “understandable though. Talon would be able to make your life with how much you would be able to pull in. Hidden accounts that only you can access.” Sombra said extending her hand. “Do we have a deal?” 

 

Roman glanced to Jesse who was sleeping due to the pain, she thought about how disappointed Gabriel would be and so would Jesse. She knew that Alex needed her but this was also to protect everyone. To stop the evil from killing her friends. “One mission and then I’m out.” Roman said shaking Sombras hand hesitantly. 

 

“One mission and then you can run on home to Alex.” Sombra said and Roman would have shot her if it wernt for Reaper socking her. 

 

“Touchy subject, well anyways. Now that we have the worlds best assasin next to Widow that is we can finish this mission.” Sombra said ‘booping’ Roman on the nose. “Take Jesse home and make sure he says hydrated. I'll be contacting you soon.” Sombra said and the Talon team left. 

 

After they left Roman pulled down her mask. This was way more than she wanted. He carried Jesse to his car and laid him in the back. “This is a nice car.” Sombras voice said from besides her. “I have a deal for you.” 

 

“Isn’t it enough that you’ve threatened my family.” Roman hissed starting the car. 

 

“Roman Keaton, married to the Blackwatch leader Gabriel Reyes. Had a baby girl a year ago yesterday. Happy birthday to Alex by the way.” Sombra said looking bored. 

 

“What do you need Sombra.” Roman hissed. 

 

“The team themselves don't know that it's actually you, i've been calling you  _ ‘The Angel of Death’  _  well actually  _ Angelus Mortis  _ if my Latin translates properly.” Sombra said looking at her nails. 

 

“So they don't know who i really am behind the mask.” Roman asked confused. 

 

“Bingo. To them you are Angelus Mortis, the angel of death. So as long as you keep that pretty face covered you won't be putting little Alex in any trouble.” Sombra said smiling. 

 

“Thats to considerate what's the catch.” Roman said she was thankful but she was scared of the ‘other shoe’. 

 

“Smart you are, i like you!” Sombra said giggling happily, “my only deal is that you do some on the side hits for me.” Sombra said smiling, “i'll pay you as well and make sure your untraceable.” Sombra said and Roman bit her lip. 

 

“Have it your way. I'll be your lap dog.” Roman said growling out loud at herself, “contact me if you need anything Sombra.” Roman growled out and she disappeared. “How long were you awake Jesse?” Roman said angling the mirror to his eyes that were filled with a shock and a rage. 

 

“Long enough Roman. You can't work for Talon?” Jesse said getting up and whimpering. 

 

“Jesse if i don't work for them then they’ll go after my baby girl. They’ll go after my family.” Roman said sighing she felt like crying. “We have a plane to catch Jesse.” Roman sighed driving her stolen car to the airport. 

 

Getting through security was easy Roman just explained that Jesse got scared flying so he took sleeping pills, then traffic delayed them getting here. Roman made sure to text Hanzo who was happy that Jesse was coming home. 

 

One short plane ride and a return trip back to Hanzo house Jesse was being cleaned and patched up by Hanzo. 

 

“Can i crash here tonight because I’m beat.” Roman asked holding a sleeping Alex and Hanzo smiled and nodded. 

 

“Spend the night spend a week I’m forever indebted to you for saving my Jesse.” Hanzo said pressing their foreheads together and breathing a sigh of relief. 

 

“I’m just going to spend the night, I’m beat to hell.” Roman said sitting on the couch and holding Alex. 

 

“I won't let you be hurt. I won't let anyone get hurt because of me.” Roman whispered before falling asleep. 

 

Roman woke up in the morning in bed, in a bed. Not on the couch. Roman sat up and Hanzo groaned from besides her and Jesse was sleeping on the opposite side. Roman crawled off the bed and went to check on Alex who was sound asleep in the other room. 

 

Roman ended up cooking a big American breakfast of eggs bacon toast and coffee. She could finally have coffee seeing as Alex no longer needed her breast milk. Roman plated the food and brewed Hanzo a cup of tea. Setting everything up nicely Roman went back into their bedroom. 

 

Crawling back in between them Roman playfully poked Hanzo who woke up with a groan. “Stop it Romie please.” Hanzo groaned out and Roman kept poking him. 

 

Hanzo quickly turned over and grabbed Romans hand, “what.” Hanzo says starting to poke her. 

 

“I made breakfast.” Roman said getting up and Hanzo only smiled. 

 

“Fine then i'll wake up Jesse, wouldn’t want breakfast to get cold.” Hanzo said waking up Jesse who got up with a loud groan. 

 

“Breakfast.” Roman said smiling as the two of them tiredly came into the dining room. “Eggs bacon toast with butter and coffee for Jesse. The same thing for me and you but Hanzo gets a cup of tea and i get coffee with cream.” Roman said sitting down and drinking her coffee. 

 

They ate their meals and both Hanzo and Jesse thanked Roman. “Well I’m going to go and Jesse please don't go on missions alone go with Hanzo or Genji if he agrees.” Roman said chuckling and then going downstairs to Gabriels car. 

 

Roman strapped Alex into the car and then headed back home to her apartment. Leo happily greeted her at the door and Roman made sure to feed him and give him more water. Romans holopad chimed from the other room and Roman went to get it. 

 

_ Hola Angelus Mortis ‘we’ have a job for you. Your services will be used to take down a person of our interest. She has to be dead. After this file is listened to it will be deleted. The details will be sent to you after a minute passes. Love your dear amiga Sombra. _

 

And like she said, the audio disappeared and a file appeared. The target was to kill and the name read Angelica Ziegler.


	21. Chapter 21

**Reapers POV**

 

Reaper was in charge of babysitting the assassin Sombra had begged to recruit. Talon had helped him indulge in his own personal vendetta to kill the Overwatch members. They allowed him to go after Angela the one who did this to him. The one who tested that horrible serum on his body. He was no longer a man he was a demon walking in a human's body.

 

“So you going to go retrieve Angelus Mortis?” Widowmaker said from behind him and Reaper growled.

 

“Unfortunately because the bosses don’t believe ‘they’ can do this alone do to their personal affiliation with Angela.” Reaper said, “I wish i was able to know who i was working with.” Reaper said leaving the building and headed to where Sombra said Angelus Mortis was located.

 

Reaper took a smaller ship considering it was just the two of them. He flew it to the rondevu point and Angelus Mortis was waiting for him.

 

“Get in.” Reaper growled out and they got into the ship hesitantly.

 

“What is your real name?” Reaper asked looking at the human. He couldn't tell the gender just from looking at them.

 

“That's none of your business Reaper.” They hissed out a voice distorted concealing the voice, a mask hiding the face all he could see were their eyes.

 

“Fine then what’s your gender.” Reaper said trying to get any information form them.

 

“Masculine.” Angelus Mortis snapped and and Reaper grunted.

 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Reaper growled and he piloted the ship to a location in Switzerland in the city. From the information Sombra gathered she was a doctor with her own private clinic. Easier for them to take her down.

 

It was nighttime when they landed and Angelus Mortis made his way off the ship leaving Reaper behind. He grunted angeirly and followed Angelus Mortis But always stayed in the shadows.

 

“Do you have to follow me?” Angelus Mortis hissed and Reaper only laughed. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of a heart surgeon.”

 

“The bosses want me tailing you.” Reaper said slipping into the shadows and Angelus Mortis groaned.

 

“Didn’t know you were a lap dog.” He said and Reaper pinned him against the wall lifting him off his feet.

 

“I could easily kill you. Or find out who you really are.” Reaper said slipping one of his claws under his mask.

 

Then his knee suddenly connected with Reapers nuts making him groan and stumble backwards. “Ill take a rain check on that one.” He said walking down the hallways whistling a tune. Reaper chuckled darkly, Angelus Mortis would be so fun to break.

 

**Romans POV**

Roman was freaking out. She was going to have to kill her best friend, she was going to have to shoot Angela. Angie was always there for her no matter what and Roman had become so close to her because of that.

 

“Doctor!” Roman said reading her gun and biting her lip, “seems your time is up.” Roman said closing her eyes as she shot her best friend. Reaper laughed from behind her as her body hit the floor with a thud.

 

“Serves her right. Justice after all these years.” Reaper said checking Angelas pulse and giggling happily.

 

“What do you mean justice?” Roman asked confused, Angela had never mentioned creating a man like that.

 

“She was the one who created me.” Reaper said before leaving the room with leaving just Roman with a corpse.

 

“That's what i want you to believe. I’m so sorry Angie.” Roman said opening up her phone and texting Genji.

 

Angela _: Genji its Romie, Angela is in danger please get her and go underground for while. I’m so sorry shes at the clinic and alive just wait a few hours._

 

Roman turned off the phone and slipped it into Angelas pocket once more. “What are you doing?” Reaper growled stomping back up the hallway.

 

“Saying a prayer for the fallen.” Roman said getting up and heading out the door, “i may be a killer but i wish the best afterlife for my victims.” Which wasn’t a lie Roman really did say a small prayer but it wasn’t the full truth.

 

“Get to the cargo ship I’m dropping you off.” Reaper said walking in front of her as she followed him back to to the ship.

 

Roman cleaned her guns and reloaded them, a hour later Roman was headed back home. She took the long way round making sure to stop at places, she felt like she was being watched and she couldn't risk

bringing anyone home.

 

Once she did finally get home it was midnight. The TV playing in the other room and Jesses snores coming from the couch. Roman went and checked on Alex who was trying to escape her cage. “Let momma play and then i'll come play with you.” Roman said going to her room.

 

She changed into her normal outfit, her rings jung heavy from her neck like Gabriel knew what she did. Roman went back to the living room where Jesse was sleeping. “Hey cowboy wake up.” Roman said kissing his forehead. He mumbled something and turned over.

 

She went to text Hanzo

Roman: _is it okay if Jesse stays the night i can't wake him up_

Roman: _also I’m sorry he volunteered to watch Alex i know you probably wanted him home so you could make sure he was okay_

Hanzo: _its fine its what God Parents do, i'll come pick him up. I'll worry if he's not in bed with me in the morning._

Roman: _okay i'll get him downstairs to you._

 

Roman didn't know how she was going to do that. “Ah hell!” Roman cursed. She lifted Jesse despite her back nearly giving out. She managed to get him downstairs and into Hanzo's car. “Thank you Roman.” Hanzo said smiling looking at Jesse's sleeping posture.

 

“I should be thanking you.” Roman said smiling and Hanzo chuckled. “See you soon Hanzo!” Roman waved as he drove back to his apartment.

 

Roman headed back up the stairs and went to Alex’s nursery. Alex was babbling happily and Roman picked her up. “How is my sweet pea.” Roman asked and Leo padded into the room and happily watched Alex.

 

“Aw Alex i think Leo wants to say high to you.” Roman said sitting on the floor and Leo slowly walked over to Alex. “Be gentle Leo, shes just a babe and is not even half the size of you.” Roman said as Leo laid down in front of Alex who was playfully hitting Leo on the head.

 

Leo just sniffed Alex as she grabbed onto his fur, “lewo.” Alex said happily and Leo cocked his head to the side and happily barked.

 

“Le-o.” Roman said slowly pronouncing the syllables.

 

“Lewo!” Alex said happily and Roman just laughed a bit.

 

“One day you’ll get how to pronounce it properly.” Roman said tussling her hair and she giggled happily. “But now it's time for sleep.” Roman said changing Alex’s diaper and putting on her pajamas.

 

“Momwa.” Alex said making Roman look to her.

 

“What is it honey?” Roman said looking at her child. Those eyes staring back at her and the rings felt even more heavy.

 

“Sweep.” Alex said and Roman giggled.

 

“Yes honey it's time for sleep.” Roman said tucking her in and she fell asleep. “Goodnight sweet pea.”

 

Roman went back to her room and climbed into bed. Roman laid down and thought about today. She had essentially posited her friend with a chemical that lowed her heart rate so much it was invisible. She practically died. She had just caused Genji and Angela to flee to god knows where for their softly. She technically did save Angela from Talon and now that she was dead that was even better. But what Reaper had said haunted her sleep.

 

_Angela had created him…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Jesse's POV**

 

Over the last few years Jesse had the opportunity to take part of something magical. Roman and Alex’s bond together. He watched that child grow up and it was beautiful. Everyday she did something that reminded him of someone on the Overwatch team. She was really Roman and Gabriel's daughter and she looked more and more like it every day.

 

Thought the past few years it was also chaos. Genji and Angela fled the city due to their being a hit on Angela, they started to travel the world together helping people. Roman had continued to do jobs for both Talon and Sombra like her lap dog. But then more good came out of the bad.

 

Jesse had finally proposed to Hanzo. It was a casual stroll down the shore of the beach and Hanzo stumbled upon Jesse's planned picnic. Then when jesse gave Hanzo his dessert he noticed that the decoration on the cake was a ring. Hanzo may have said he was a cold unromantic person but he was crying tears of joy. They got married the next fall and Genji even made his way back to Hanamura for the wedding. Alex of course was the flower girl, Roman was the maid of honor for both of them and Genji was the best man. The wedding was small and only between family.

 

“Jesse!” Alex practically screamed when Roman opened the door.

 

“Hey sugar cube.” Jesse said hugging the ball of joy.

 

“Its okay if you take her for a couple of days? I feel really bad.” Roman said remorsefully and Hanzo chuckled from besides Jesse.

 

“It’s always fun spending time with family.” Hanzo said smiling and Roman handed him a bag.

 

“Do you need anything else sweetie?” Roman asked and Alex shook her head no.

 

“Be safe please.” Jesse asked and Roman nodded. “Now sugar cube i was thinking that we could go to the beach tomorrow.” Jesse said and she squealed from his shoulder.

 

“Make sure she wears sunscreen then.” Roman said slipping a tube of sunblock into the bag and Jesse smiled.

 

“Bye momma!” Alex said as she clung to Jesse's back. “Will she be okay on her mission?” Alex asked quietly and Jesse patted the girls back.

 

“Of course she will be sugar cube. Your mommas a very tough cookie. She’s survived through all of this and i know she wouldn’t leave you behind.” Jesse said setting her down and opening the car door.

 

“Roman is a very formidle woman, Alex it would take the world to stop her from coming home. But this isn’t the point we should be having fun so have fun.” Hanzo said smiling and releasing his two dragons.

 

“Mitsuki and Natsuki!” Alex said happily as the dragons jumped on her in the back seat.

 

“Play nice girls.” Hanzo said as Jesse started the truck.

 

“You are a saint Hanzo.” Jesse said and Hanzo blushed a bit. “Let’s get this weekend of fun on the way.” Jesse said and Alex giggled.

 

**Gabriels POV**

 

It was early morning when he woke up. The black tendrils that escaped his body disappeared as soon as he sat up. Dressing up in his outfit minus the mask he went to the kitchen and brewed coffee. This was the hardest point in his day. Getting up and starting the day. He remembered before he became this man how Roman would gently kiss him to wake him up, how she would get his coffee. He remembered there little arguments over who’s turn it was to get the grocery’s and Gabriel would always get them in the end. He remembered the night before he turned into Reaper how they had done nothing but sleep together and listen to the sound of the thunder. Thunder was a fond memory for Gabriel, growing up in Los Angeles he never got to see much of it but when he did it would storm. Roman on the other hand would snuggle into his embrace and jump every time it stuck.

 

The coffee machine beeped and Reaper snapped out of his thoughts. He opened up a newspaper and drank his morning coffee. He remembered how Roman would always tease him about his morning rituals, always having to have coffee to start of the day. Reaper rubbed his head growling a bit. Roman was on his thoughts morning to night, in his dreams and hell even in his reality.

 

“Rough morning?” Amélie said walking into the kitchen and getting a cup of tea.

 

“Rough is an understatement.” Reaper said sighing taking a drink of his coffee. Black coffee Roman wouldn’t even touch she always needed milk to soften the bitterness.

 

“Remembering votre femme?” (Your woman) Amélie said taking a sip of her coffee and Reaper eyes her cautiously.

 

“How do you know about her?” Reaper asked slightly defensive and Amélie laughed.

 

“Please Gerald used to talk about you two all the time. Before everything happened.” Amélie said sounding a bit sad, “enough about me.” Amélie said quickly shutting down before Reaper could even ask questions.

 

“Well he was the one who encouraged me to go after Roman.” Reaper laughed. “She was the one who gave me courage. She gave me life.” Reaper said softly and he bit his tongue, he was showing to much emotion.

 

“You miss her don't you? So why don't you visit her?” Amélie asked slightly sourly.

 

“Because I’m not the man i was. Ive changed into a monster.” Reaper said with a sigh. “She’s on my every thought Amélie. I miss her so much it hurts to think about her.” Reaper said getting up and concealing his emotions once again. “We need to get going for the mission. Taking the chemicals today and transporting them tomorrow by cargo ship.” Reaper said going back to his room.

 

He laid on his bed for a few moments before getting up, he would never let Roman see his true form. She should remember the better part of him and not this demonic monster named Reaper.

 

**Romans POV**

“You’ve proven your loyalty so let's see how well you do on a big mission taking supplies from a medical company. Talon has use for the chemicals.” Sombras voice said from the receiver and Roman sighed. “Well be obtaining them tomorrow and transporting them the next day back to a Talon base.”

 

“What does the lay out of the building look like?” Roman asked taping her fingers on her legs.

 

“We dont know were going in blind.” Repairs voice growled out form the other line.

 

“Okay i'll be at the rendezvous point we have at eight tonight.” Roman said and Sombra hung up.

 

Roman thanked that Hanzo and Jesse willingly took Alex for the weekend. Roman should be back by Monday, hopefully if nothing goes wrong.

 

Roman walked to the drop point, bag of guns and knifes on her back and a will to win. The ship landed in front of her a few seconds after she got onto the ship. Widowmaker cleaned her rifle and Sombra was in the middle of hacking something. Roman slipped her weapons into their designated holsters and tied her hair up then putting on her hood.

 

“I don't understand how a man can have such long hair.” Reaper growled out and Roman chuckled.

 

“And i don't understand why you have to point that out Reaper.” Roman said bitterly waiting for the ship to land. Reaper growled and Sombra giggled form behind her computer screen.

 

“I wouldn’t mess with him Angelus.” Sombra said her head popping out from Romans holopad. “He’s a mean man.” Sombra said laughing.

 

“I've had a lot of those in my life and he isn’t even the worse.” Roman said and Reaper growled.

 

“And who tops me on the asshole chart?” Reaper said gruffly but with a playful tune in his voice.

 

“Oh please your not even in the top five.” Roman said shaking her head, “my father is one of course. Second would be Ol’ Jackie boy, Alex from that one hotel, oh Johnny boy from that bar and then Antonio.” Roman said listing off the men of her life that had just pissed her off.

 

“Why would you hate your father so much?” Reaper asked absentmindedly and Sombra watched them talk almost exitebly.

 

“He created me after all. Cast me into a world i never wanted to be in.” Roman said clicking in a cartridge of ammo. “Now let's go steal some chemicals.”

 

The drop ship landed and they all headed off the ship and into the building. Windowmaker grappled to a higher vantage point and Sombra left one of her receivers at the base of the building before disappearing. That left just the cold blooded murderer and Reaper.

 

He then left her to go kill off the security team as Roman took down a team of medical workers. “Where is the chemical you’ve been developing called T-9?” Roman asked pointing a gun at the mans face.

 

“Please i have a family, a baby boy please i need to be there for them.” The worker cried and Roman laughed.

 

“Oh please if anything you would tell me so I wouldn’t kill you! Guilt tripping me into not killing you is a basic manipulative step asshole. I asked a question and i want an answer. Depending on the answer i just might let you live.” Roman snapped putting the gun against his temple making him whimper.

 

“Please its on level three. Its protected by a password its the date of today. Please don't kill me.” The man whimpered and Roman pointed the gun at herself before laughing.

 

“Pu-lease!” Roman said giggling. “There can't be any survivors here-” she looked down at his name tag, “Jeremy. But trust me i'll give your family your regards.” Roman said before shooting him in his head.

 

“That was cold even for me.” Reaper said from behind her and she laughed.

 

“And that’s why your not on the top of my asshole list.” Roman said as they make their way to level three.

 

“Sombra theses a password on the door can you unlock it?” Reaper said into the com system and roman could head beeping form the alarm.

 

“Done and out.” Sombra said as the door unlocked revealing a lot of metal tins.

 

“That is a lot of chemical how much do we need?” Roman asked looking at the chemical and trying to move one.

 

“We need at least four barrels.” Reaper said moving the barrel like nothing. “To weak?” He said snickering as he carried the barrel out of the room.

 

“Ironically i can carry grown men but i can't carry a metal barrel filled with mystery liquid.” Roman said sarcastically lifting the barrel off the ground.

 

“Just move them closer to the door for me.” Reaper said taking the barrel from Roman who pouted slightly.

 

“Fine fine ill move them.” Roman said obeying his wishes and moving the barrels to the door where he put them downstairs and Sombra took them to the drop ship by some stolen teleport technology.

 

Alarms suddenly filled the building and armed soldiers filled the hallways. “We’ve been compromised Sombra finish taking the barrels and Widow cover me.” Reaper said and Roman readied her weapon.

 

“You ready?” Reaper asked and Roman laughed.

 

“Please i was born ready.” Roman retorted, _she was scared._

 

They pushed through the men. Shots fired form all around. Reaper living up to his name and shadow stepping behind the men and shooting them in the head, their brain matter scattering the walls. A single gunshot rang around the room and Roman held in her scream. The bullet had broken her voice concealer and had lodged itself into her side.

 

“You’ve been hit?” Reaper said and Roman laughed bitterly.

 

“No fucking shit.” Roman snapped the pain in her arm causing her to last out like a wounded animal. Well if you believed in evolution she technically was a wounded animal.

 

“They destroyed your voice concealer huh?” Reaper said and Roman growled.

 

“What gave that away Sherlock? The fact my voice doesn’t sound mechanical or two levels deeper than humanly possible.” Roman said shooting two more men in the face before taking their weapons and holsering her own.

 

Reaper left her in silence after that and Roman nearly thanked him for it. She focused on getting home and being with Alex. Then another bullet whizzed past Romans face this time the metal connecting to Romans mask and tearing it off of her face.

 

“Fucking hell i can't catch a break!” Roman cursed and she quickly grabbed the mask. She turned and faced Reaper, “hide a identity would ya?” Roman said slipping in the mask. But even from under the mask she could feel Reapers eyes on her the entire time, she could also feel the anger radiating off of him.

 

But it wasn’t Romans place to ask any sort of questions related to Reaper. They got back into the ship with the barrels of chemicals and Roman treated her wound with no ones help. “Were going to need your assistance moving the chemicals tomorrow, so your staying the night at the hotel were holed up in.” Reaper said his eyes holding contact with hers to long.

 

“Oh i call a bed!” Sombra said like a kid in a candy shop.

 

“You always get the bed Sombra why bother calling it anymore.” Widowmaker said coldly.

 

“Your just mad because you get the couch.” Sombra said giggling and Widow only sighed.

 

“Stop your bickering.” Reaper snapped from the cockpit and Roman muffled a whimper as they hit a patch of turbulence.

 

“We have medication at the hotel room.” Reaper said almost like he heard her pain.

 

“Thanks.” Roman mumbled out. On the trip she fixed and recalibrated her voice concealer. Focusing on anything but the stinging pain in her side. The ship finally landed and Sombra was the first out the door back to the hotel. Widow followed her and Roman was next. Reaper followed her from behind and in all honesty it gave her the creeps.

 

“Come with me and i'll give you some medication.” Reaper said grabbing her arm and pulling her down a hallway that lead to a room.

 

“I’m guessing this isn’t a doctor prescribed.” Roman said looking at the pill bottle.

 

“Just take the damn pills.” Reaper said handing her two tablets.

 

“Thanks i guess.” Roman said swallowing the pills and Reaper gave her a glass of water. “Thanks.”

 

“I’m sure Widowmaker has already claimed the couch so you’ll have to sleep on the floor most likely.” Reaper said his voice gruff but it didn't hold as much aggression in it.

 

“I saw a chair in the living room so i'll sleep on that.” Roman said nodding and then leaving the room. She could hear him sigh and say something but she didn't pay any mind to it.

 

She made her way to the chair and sat down in it. It was a disgusting chair but Roman had gone through worse conditions. Opening up her phone she saw she had fifty missed messages from Jesse. To shorten all of those up into a summary they were pictures of Alex enjoying her day at the beach, Hanzo Jesse and Alex enjoying ice cream and a few texts from Jesse asking how she was.

 

Roman: _well i've been better. Reaper saw my face and now hes being nicer to me in a way. It's really weird._

Roman: _i also got shot in my side so I’m going to pray to god it doesn’t get infected because i couldn't treat it with anything medical._

Jesse: _excuse me what!_

Jesse: _are you okay do you need me to come bail you out_

Jesse: _what the hell Roman your suppose to be careful._

Roman: _in my defense the guard came out of nowhere and I’m all doped up on painkillers._

Roman: _hows my baby girl doing?_

Jesse: _Alex is fine she just misses her mom. She started asking about Gabriel again by the way, i think it's time for you to tell her what we did before all of this._

Roman: _i'll send her a video message in a few minutes._

Roman _: i couldn't tell my four year old that her mom worked for a underground organization that killed people. That’s like telling her that the world is on fire. Gabriel is just to hard to talk about Jesse._

Jesse: _you should at least tell her the truth about Gabriel. She understands that he's not coming back but she should know who her father was._

Roman: _i'll talk to her when i get back from this hell._

 

Roman didn't bother telling anyone where she was going she just needed some medical supplies and to be alone in private. She went to the stairwell and took refuge there, taking off her mask and her voice concealer she opened up the camera and pressed record.

 

“Hi sweetie. I’m sorry i know you miss me and i promise i'll be home tomorrow for dinner. Sweet dreams baby girl and don't worry about me to much.” Roman stopped recording and sent the video to Jesse. He saw the message and most likely went to show Alex.

 

“A lover?” Reaper said from behind her making Roman jump out of her skin.

 

“Not even close.” Roman said defensively, “don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on people.” Roman said a little to harshly. “Sorry.”

 

“There’s no point in making sound when you don't have to.” Reaper said coming closer to Roman who quickly pocketed her phone. “Where are you going?”

 

“To the drug store. I need some proper medical supplies other than just some fabric i found.” Roman said making her way down the flight of stairs Reaper drifting behind her.

 

“You could have just asked.” Reaper said and Roman slowed her steps.

 

“Yeah well coming from the outsider of the team and slave to Talon i don't seem important and if anything i am very expendable.” Roman snapped leaving the hotel Reaper now following her in the shadows.

 

“You may not know it but Talon is a family, after i was broken by Angela they took me in and gave me purpose. Soon you could be apart of this family to.” Reaper said and Roman stopped in her tracks.

 

She held onto the rings and covered her mouth muffling a sob form the tsunami of emotions she felt. “What’s the matter?” Reaper asked sounding concerned.

 

“Someone i held dearly said that to me. It just reminded me how much i miss him.” Roman said her heart breaking slightly. Roman took a breath and sighed releasing the rings and facing Reaper. “I would never join an organization i spent the better parts of my life trying to stop.”

 

“The offer is there for you.” Reaper said continuing to follow her as she made her way to the drug store.

 

“I wouldn’t join the organization that is also blackmailing me.” Roman growled. “Thats that.” Roma pulled on her mask and entered the drug store. She picked up a few bottles of rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide, plus a lot of bandages.

 

“You know Halloween isn’t till next month. Truly I will never understand you kids.” The cashier said handing Roman the stuff as she paid.

 

“People dress up for Halloween so they can bring out their inner monsters. I don't have to dress up because i am a monster.” Roman said pulling out her knife and putting it against her throat. “If it weren't for the demon that lurks behind me i would slit part of my throat to prove a point.” Roman said sheathing the knife and laughing, “have a nice night man.”

 

“What the hell was that.” Reaper demanded as soon as Roman was walking down the sidewalk again.

 

“Please the worst i would have done was kill him.” Roman said and Reaper growled.

 

“I mean threatening your own life!” Reaper growled out stopping her and pulling her out of the crowd of people. “You are clearly, what’s the polite way to say insane?” Reaper asked thinking and Roman laughed.

 

“Insane is already polite.” Roman said laughing, “but the correct word you're looking for is deranged.”

 

“Exactly. Your mad, you have family to live for why would you threaten yourself like that!” Reaper said he sounded fourius and Roman found this off.

 

“What do you know about my family.” Roman said pinning him against the wall, a knife to his neck.

 

“I know your close to McCree and the Shimada brothers. I know you were close with Angela.” Reaper growled out bending Romans arm and taking the knife from her.

 

He didn't mention Alex so maybe she was safe for now, “how do you know so much.” Roman demanded and Reaper chuckled before shadow stepping around her.

 

“With all time secrets get revealed.” Reaper said and Roman feared for Alex’s safety.

 

“Talking to you is like talking to a parrot that just recycles words and throws a whole new existential crisis your way.” Roman said growling and biting her tongue before angrily heading back to the hotel.

 

Once she was back Reaper disappeared. Roman got a shower making sure to clean the wound, the bullet at least went through and through so no digging necessary. Roman cleaned and wrapped the wound and made sure everything was proper before going back out.

 

Roman went outside the bathroom and hear argument coming from Sombras room. It was between her and Reaper in Spanish. “Are they at it again?” Widowmaker said from behind ROman.

 

“I guess they are? Do they do this often.” Roman asked and Widowmaker shook her head.

 

“Normally no, they are the best of buddies. Sombra must have done something to Reaper.” Widowmaker said going to the couch and Roman sat back down in the chair.

 

There was an audio message and Roman stepped into the hallway to listen to it.

 

“Please be carefully momma! I worry about you.” Alex said and Romans heart melted.

 

“Yes we pray your mission is going well.” Hanzo voice said from behind the camera.

 

“And that you aren’t getting anymore shots through you.” Jesse said and Alex nodded agreeing to what he said but not understanding what he meant.

 

“Okay everyone say goodbye and goodnight.” Jesse said and they all said it simultaneously together.

 

Roman: _thank you for that Jesse, i needed it._

Jesse: _that’s what I’m here for sugar cube_

Jesse: _get some sleep and when your back i can treat all of us for some ice cream_.

Roman: _i will Jesse don't worry about me and just take care of Alex._

Jesse: _of course i would never leave this angel._

 

Roman shut off her phone and went back to the chair. Sitting in the most comfortable position Roman closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. She knew she couldn't sleep due to the new environment but at least she could ‘rest her eyes’

 

**Reapers POV**

“Sombra.” Reaper growled not bothering to knock on her door. In his anger his speech reverted back to his mother tongue. He knew that Sombra understood him completely so he continued his speech. “Roman is Angelus Mortis?” He demanded and she burst into laughter.

 

“I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out Gabriel.” Sombra said indulging him in speaking Spanish.

 

“Don't you dare call me by that name!” Reaper snapped and he felt a pull at his heart. “Roman was better left out of this Sombra.”

 

“Yeah and she still took the job.” Sombra said smirking.

 

“Yeah because supposedly your blackmailing her!” Reaper snapped and Sombra started to laugh.

 

“Ok please she had a whole new life without you Reaper why is it now you care.” Sombra asked her curiosity and anger getting the best of her.

 

“That is why i care!” Reaper snapped, “i care because she should have been able to live her life with no people that act like us. We took her away from her home.” Reaper said growling.

 

“Fine i won't give her any more tasks.” Sombra said going onto her computer once again and Reaper left the room mumbling.

 

He went to his room but found his mind tormented by pictures of Angelus Mortis getting shot at at then the mask dropping to reveal ROman. This, he never wanted this. After the day of the explosion Gabriel had died, Angela couldn’t take that fact and tried to bring him back from the dead creating this monster, Reaper. He couldn't go back to Roman because the very fact that Moira’s experiments caused him to become something else, he couldn't put her through that. So the solution was to die.

 

Gabriel never really left Roman though. Some nights he found himself fantasizing about her touch and the warmth of her body. Once he went and saw her, she didn't look to well and Jesse was taking care of her. The one thing that Blackwatch did well was protect each other, even when Gabriel destroyed it form within. Reaper shook his head, some things should just stay in the past. He just wanted Roman to be safe and the sooner she was off this mission the sooner she could go home.

 

Reaper as soon as he closed his eyes was tormented by his past, by Roman. He got up deciding he didn't need the sleep. He left his room and headed to the kitchen from the living room he could hear Amélie saying her husbands name in her sleep and he knew she had it far worse than he did.

 

“Amélie wake up it's just a dream.” Reaper said bending down and gently rousing the woman from her sleep.

 

“oui oui rêves horribles” (yes yes horrible dreams) Amélie said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

 

“You can take my room for tonight I’m not going to be sleeping much.” Reaper said and Amélie nodded.

 

“Thank you Reaper.” She said smiling softly and going to where he was sleeping. Getting up he noticed Roman was gone from the chair. Looking around the room she wasn’t anywhere. Gabriel knew that in a new place she couldnt sleep without Leo or himself besides her. Reaper sighed and went into the hallway of the hotel.

 

She wasn’t in the hallway, Reaper went into the stairwell. The lights were off and he could hear very quiet sobbing from further down. Reaper didn't need the light because he could see just fine without the annoying thing. He saw Roman crying, she was looking at her phone. It was almost like she could sense him because as soon as he came near Roman pulled out a knife. Without any hesitance the blade ran across her wrist a few times before Reaper could stop her.

 

“What in the hell do you think your doing?” Reaper growled grabbing her wrists that action getting his gloves dirty.

 

“What am i doing why are you stalking me?” Roman growled out taking her wrist back that was bleeding pretty bad.

 

“You were missing and i had a bad feeling and i come and find you cutting yourself!” Reaper growled, he was furious at her but mainly at himself.

 

“Yeah well you got me there.” Roman said biting her lip and Reaper dragged her back upstairs and to the bathroom. He cleaned and bandaged the cuts with precision.

 

“Why?” Reaper asked before he could stop himself, “why are you cutting.”

 

“I have a history of it. When things go wrong there was always a blade somewhere near by.” Roman sighed and rubbed her head. “Your placed in a unpredictable situation where your getting blackmailed and your reminded of your dead husband, there’s the blade.”

 

“I dont think your husband would want you to cut yourself, i think he would want you to be happy.” Reaper said getting up and offering Roman and hand.

 

“Well he's dead so i will never know what he would have wanted for me.” Roman said sadly and bitterly, “i have other things to live for now but my future just seems so bleak and dark without him.” Roman said her hand going up to her neck.

 

“The rings you kept them.” Reaper said pulling down her shirt slightly to reveal their wedding rings.

 

“The only thing i found of him that day.” Roman said her eyes watering.

 

“Dont cut anymore Roman, if not for your family then do it for him.” Reaper said escorting her to the living room. “Widow is in my room i let her sleep there so you can take the couch I’m going to be up for a lot longer.”

 

“What dead men don't sleep?” Roman asked her joke making him smile from beneath the mask.

 

“Not if they don’t have to.” Reaper sighed and sat on the couch. “Nothing will happen to you so don’t worry. Go to sleep.” Reaper said and Roman curled into a ball and fell asleep.

 

Reaper just watched as she drifted off into sleep and as reminded of the better times.


	23. Chapter 23

**Romans POV**

 

Roman woke up her side sore and her wrists in pain. Widowmaker was in the kitchen eating toast and Reaper was drinking coffee. Sombra was missing and Roman tiredly rubbed her eyes form under the mask and went into the kitchen. Reaper had his mask covering his face still but was drinking coffee. Roman just made herself toast and ate it in silence.

 

Reaper looked at her carefully and Roman just left the room. She went on her phone the last thing she did was look at the baby photos of Alex.

 

“Such an adorable baby Roman.” Sombra said from behind her.

 

“What now Sombra.” Roman said bitterly closing her phone and losing her appetite.

 

“You’ll be relieved to know that after this mission Talon won't be requiring your services or me. You’ll be able to go home to you baby girl.” Sombra said and Roman thanked the gods.

 

“What changed?” Roman asked and Sombra laughed.

 

“Reaper did.” And she left Roman alone on the couch to go into the kitchen.

 

Roman opened up her messages,

 

Roman: morning Jesse tell Hanzo and Alex i say good morning as well.

ROman: you’ll be happy to know that Talon has just released me from their services. The mission starts soon so i'll leave you to your day. I should be home tonight.

 

Jesse didn't respond and Roman guessed it was still to early for him to be up. Reaper finished his coffee and they gathered their things and headed back to the carrier ship. Reaper piloting it and the chemicals to some abandoned factory in the middle of nowhere.

 

They flight seemed shorter than the last time around. They landed on some bumpy terrain and everyone got out. Widowmaker grappled to another location and Sombra ran ahead. Reaper and Roman were tasked with moving the chemicals into the building. Roman hardly being able to lift a coffee mug with her one hand was useless to Reaper.

 

“This is why you shouldn’t cut your wrists.” Reaper said finishing moving the chemicals and Roman looked away slightly guilty.

 

“Sorry about that.” Roman said rubbing the bandage guiltily. Two men in military uniform showed and Roman was on high alert.

 

“Your the ones buying the chemicals?” Reaper asked skeptically.

 

“We’re transferring the funds to the specified bank.” The man said showing them the phone, 100% completion funds transferred.

 

“Reaper the funds were false dollars somethings wrong.” Sombra said into com system.

 

“To bad you’ll have to die soon.” The man said pulling out a gun and shooting towards Roman. He fired so fast she was expecting the pain, the shock but it never came.

 

“Widow take them out.” Reaper growled out blood pouring from his torso.

 

“Get to the ship were going to have to get out of here.” Romans said into the com system helping Reaper to the ship. A sudden explosion echoed around them knocking Roman and Reaper back a bit.

 

“Compromised. Sombras Widow. Get to safety, me and ROman are hiding in the forest.” Reaper said moving Roman in that direction as Widowmaker provided cover fire for them.

 

“It would be faster if you’d let me carry you.” Roman said supporting Reaper and moving as fast as she could through the forest and the branches.

 

“Is that a cabin?” Reaper asked and Roman saw it off in the distance.

 

“Well if two people see one thing it's real of a messed up hallucination.” Roman said heading in the direction of the cabin. It seemed like nobody was home from the dust and dirt on the porch. Reaper leaned onto the railing as Roman picked the lock. The door swung open Roman carried Reaper to the couch. The wound had stopped bleeding but the pain was excruciating.

 

“I need to see the wound Reaper.” Roman said pulling off her mask, “pull up your shirt.”

 

Reaper complied, he took off his cloak and pulled his shirt up. Roman went to the bathroom to see if she could find any type of bandage or alcohol. Luckily there was a lot of alcohol but no bandage. Roman grabbed the whiskey and brought it to Reaper.

 

“Take a drink of this.” Roman said handing him the bottle and he drank a lot more than she was expecting. The bullet was still lodged in his body and Roman groaned.

 

“It wasn’t a clean shot I’m going to have to grab the bullet.” Roman said leaving the whiskey bottle and getting another. She found a pair of scissors and a pair of tweezers. “Just to say I’m so sorry and this is going to hurt like a bitch considering your wounds are already healing?” Roman said rushing back to the man.

 

The skin seemed to be regenerating over the bullet. “Fuck I’m so sorry this is really going to hurt.” Roman said pouring alcohol onto the scissors and tweezers. “Forgive me.” Roman said plunging the scissors into Reapers side making him cry out in pain.

 

She opened the scissors a bit to prevent the skin from regenerating over the bullet and tried to grab the bullet with the tweezers. She grabbed the bullet and quickly pulled it out. Luckily it hadn’t exploded inside of his body which would have been even worse.

 

Reaper was panting and Roman took the scissors out. She poured alcohol on the wound and dried it with her shirt. “This isn't graphic if you dont say anything.” Roman said pulling her shirt off and ripping it into strips. “This is a lot cleaner than anything else in this sex cabin.” Roman said tying the strips together and then wrapping his torso. “I'll go look for some pain killers. You can rest now Reaper.” Roman said going to the main bedroom and tearing through the dressers.

 

Roman found a bag of pills and powders that probably shouldn’t have mixed together. She took a few of the pills she knew would make someone physically numb and washed them in alcohol. Taking them to Reaper he pulled up his mask quickly and took them swallowing them down with some alcohol.

 

“Are you ever going to show me you face?” Roman asked suddenly making Reaper laugh dryly.

 

“You wouldn’t like the monster that lies under this mask.” Reaper sighed, “thank you for patching me up.” He said tiredly turning away from her and falling asleep.

 

“I don't like the monster that Talon has created but I’m still a human to my friends and family.” Roman said going to the bathroom and washing the blood off of her hands and torso. She dug through the dresser and only found lingerie and sex toys.

 

Looking further Roman found a shirt that was actually appropriate to wear. “Fine i guess this will do.” Roman said putting on the shirt that hugged her frame all to well. Roman cleaned up around the couch where Reaper slept and opened up her phone.

 

Sombra: _Roman we got somewhere safe the Talon leaders took us back to base, were on a transit ship now. I don't know about you and Reaper but there not allowing us to retrieve you. They’re saying you died in battle._

Sombra: _i know that’s bullshit cause your phone says your still in the woods and moving. The Talon base is on heavy lockdown right now there not going to let anyone go. I’m sorry_

Roman: _we made it to a cabin in the forest i've treated Reapers wound. He’s still to weak to even try to go back to town and there’s a couple of miles of forest in between us and the nearest town. I’m going to have to get a friend to pick us up._

Sombra _: if you do that then make sure their trustworthy. And I’m glad to see the two of you alive._

Sombra: _were at this location._

 

Sombra send Roman a location on the map and Roman sighed. She opened up a conversation with Jesse and Hanzo.

 

Roman: _we ran into a bit of a problem the deal was a set up. Reaper is badly hurt and the group got separated._

Roman: _i hate to ask this but can one of you pick us up? Wer at [location sent]_

Hanzo: _i'll watch Alex for you, shes going to be really disappointed. you can't make dinner._

Jesse: _i'll get the ship out of storage and pick you up._

Jesse: _i'll be there as soon as i can._

Roman: _thank you Jesse and apologize to Alex for me._

 

Roman clicked off her phone and went into the kitchen. There wasn’t any food other than beef jerky sticks. Not Romans favorite but it would provide substance. She ate the few that were there and then continued her search, she found peanut butter and unopened cereal. She took what she found and set it on the table waiting for Reaper to wake up.

 

**Reapers POV**

Reaper woke up with a dull pain in his side and the sound of crunching from the side of him.

 

“Are you eating?” He asked not even having the energy to sound gruff he just sounded, _dead_.

 

“Its cereal but i think there was a little something extra because I’m feeling loopy.” Roman said giggling and Reaper just took the box from her. “Hey!” She said trying to get the box back and Reaper smelt the bag.

 

“Your eating pure sugar there’s nothing wrong with it.” Reaper said taking a handful and handing her the box which she kept eating.

 

“So why did you take the shot for me?” Roman asked and Reaper froze slightly.

 

He wanted to scream, the part of him that loved her couldn't ever see her get hurt. Hurt even more than she is now. He wanted to make Roman happy. “You have family to get back to. I figured I’d take a bullet for you. You owe me one now.” Reaper said tugging his mask up a bit and eating the cereal.

 

“Aww look at the Reaper has a face.” Roman said laughing, “your all gruff to.” Roman said giggling.

 

“Remind me never to give you sugar.” Reaper said laughing and Roman pouted from the couch.

 

“My friend is coming to pick us up. Your base is on the way back to my place.” Roman said and Reaper remembered all the times they woke up together at their apartment overlooking the ocean.

 

“That's fine. You should enjoy your freedom Roman. Don’t bother doing missions like this anymore.” Reaper said finishing his cereal and pulling his mask back down. “If you love your family you wouldn’t bother with this life, it could kill you.”

 

“I dont think you would understand,” Roman sighed and rubbed her neck, “i feel like i can trust you but i know I shouldn’t.” Roman said she looked so sad and troubled.

 

“You can trust me Roman.” Reaper said joining her on the couch she was at.

 

“You say that but you can't trust me with your identity.” Roman said one hand on their rings and another on her head.

 

“One day soon i'll let you see the man under the mask. You can trust me Roman, we’ve just meet but i feel as if i can trust you as well.” Reaper said his eyes were watering he wanted to help his lost wife.

 

“I take these jobs because i can't give up the life i was forced into. I do these jobs so i can give the best life to Alex.” Roman said her eyes watering and Reaper was at a loss for words.

 

“Who is Alex?” Reaper asked he felt tied to the name, he felt as if he should know it.

 

“She’s the one i've done everything for, she's my driving force.” Roman said rubbing her arms and biting her lip. “She’s my daughter.” Roman said tears falling from her eyes and Reapers blood ran cold.

 

He had a daughter… “from your husband or Jesse?” Reaper asked before he could stop himself.

 

“The last thing i have from Gabriel is her.” Roman said smiling and rubbing her eyes. Reaper felt his pride swell he was a father but then the realization set in that he had died four years ago and that would be the age of his daughter. He lost out on everything a parent cherishes for the rest of their lives, words steps.

 

“Roman you should stop these types of jobs. I’m sure Jesse and Hanzo can take care of you and Alex.” Reaper said and Roman looked at him tiredly.

 

“That would be endangering another family.” Roman sighed and checked her phone.

 

“That's why you always look at your phone, you look at a picture of Alex to keep you honest.” Reaper said taking the phone from her hands and looking at the girl on the screen. It was Roman and Alex together smiling. They looked like they had just got done baking because Alex had batter on her face and Roman was covered in flour.

 

“Alex wanted to try baking a cake. She lost control of the mixer and it splattered on the both of us.” Roman said chuckling. “She also turned on the mixer as i was adding flour which is why I’m covered in flour.” Roman said taking her phone back and Reaper sat and thought about his choices.

 

“She sounds adorable.” Reaper said suddenly hearing the sound of a aircraft, “is your friend here or should i get my weapons.”

 

Roman checked her phone and smiled, “he's here.” Roman said grabbing her mask and Reapers things so he didn't have to carry anything but himself out the door.

 

“Jesse!” Roman said happily as he got out of the craft. Another man showed up at the ships entrance. “Hanzo? Where’s-” Roman was suddenly dropped their things and ran into the ship. Reaper could here giggling from a young child and the sudden draw back of a bow sting.

 

“Hanzo stop that’s Reaper and he won't bother us.” Roman said going back outside and Reaper took his things.

 

“For now.” Reaper growled and Hanzo set down his bow hesitantly.

 

“Jesse please get us out of here.” Roman pleaded and he nodded.

 

“Sure thing sugar cube.” Jesse said pulling Hanzo with him into the cockpit and that only left Reaper Roman and Alex. A unintentional family reunion.

 

“Is this a friend mommy?” Alex asked tugging on Romans hand and Reaper smiled beneath.

 

“I would never hurt a child.” Reaper said his voice less gruff and Alex smiled.

 

“Yeah and if you ever laid a hand on my secret i would knife you.” Roman said in a baby voice pinching Alex’s cheeks as she giggled.

 

“Can we play a game?” Alex asked more towards Reaper than Roman. Roman eyes him cautiously and Reaper nodded.

 

“Of course princess what do you have in mind?” Reaper said stepping towards her and crouching down.

 

“Well there’s nothing to do here.” Alex said frowning and then spotting his gun, “can you shoot stuff with that?” She asked amazed as he held it out clicking the safety on.

 

“Of course.” He said smiling, although you couldn't see it, “i can see mom has never shown you any of her weapons.” Reaper said looking up to Roman.

 

“Mom doesn’t allow her daughter near any weapons really seeing as she's too small to properly fire a shot.” Roman said and Alex looked disappointed.

 

“Aw come on Roman at least you could show her your arrange of weapons.” Reaper said hiding his gun back under his cloak and Alex looked happily.

 

“Please mommy!” Alex asked beaming a toothy smile. Roman sighed and laid out her weapons.

 

“There are what i have now, before all of this i also had a rifle that you daddy gave me. It still holds a special place in my heart.” Roman said holding onto the rings.

 

“What was daddy like?” Alex asked and Reaper was slightly taken aback.

 

“You never told her about her father?” Reaper asked and Roman looked away ashamed.

 

“Its painful memories.” Roman sighed and rubbed her head. “Alex your father was the best man i've ever know.” Roman sighed and unclaimed her necklace revealing the three rings on the chain.

 

“This was my engagement and wedding rings and this was your fathers rings.” Roman said separating them and Alex gasped. “This ring, his ring is the only thing i have left to remember him other than you.” Roman said smiling sadly looking at her daughter, “every day you look more like him, those eyes full of his life and hair just like his.” Roman said tussling her hair as she giggled.

 

“How did you and daddy meet?” Alex asked and Reaper wanted to say where. He wanted so badly to say he was here.

 

“Well your dad recruited me into an organization that i've learned to call family. That's how Jesse and Hanzo met and Angie and Genji met. It's where all of your family came from. Your momma and him got to know each other and one night we kissed. It was magical Alex, really magical.” Roman saighed she started to cry, “later on we started dating and then we ended up getting married and moving to out house now. I couldn't bear to give up the house or his car when he died so i've gotten strangely good at maintaining it.” Roman said chuckling and drying her tears.

 

“He sounded like a good man.” Reaper said softly. Roman nodded and Alex smiled.

 

“He was a good man, he was my hero. You are the daughter of a man who survived a dark path and wherever he is now in the after life i hope hes waiting for me.” Roman said putting her necklace back on and sighing.

 

“Daddy sounded like a good man.” Alex said and Reaper fought back the tears.

 

“He was a good man.” Roman said holding onto the table as they hit a patch of turbulence. Then even more turbulence that sent things toppling down from shelves and threw Alex aside.

 

Reaper without thinking grabbed onto the girl and used himself to cushion the blow to the wall. The sudden impact making him hiss out in pain. Reaper scooped up the girl and took her to the seats and strapped her in.

 

“I think my wound opened up.” Reaper said holding his side and looking at the black blood coating his hand. The tendrils of mist worked around the cut.

 

“There so pretty.” Alex said amazed and trying to touch one of the tendrils.

 

“There what keeps me alive.” Reaper said releasing some from the palm of his hand letting Alex try to grab and feel the mist. “If you mom would let me i'll show you something cool.” Reaper said eating for the turbulence to die down.

 

“Fine but be careful.” Roman said as the ship regained stability.

 

Reaper allowed his body to be enveloped by the mist. The weightlessness and the surroundings making him hyper aware. “I call it shadow step.” Reaper said gaining control and forming a body once again. “I’m completely untouchable in that state, all that remains is my mask.” Reaper said fixing the mask.

 

“Can you make me like that?” Alex asked smiling. Roman frowned and Reaper hid his emotions behind the mask.

 

“I would never allow a human being such as you to go through such horrible and excruciating experiments as i did.” Reaper said his voice low and dangerous. Alex only smiled and nodded.

 

“Were arriving at the base.” Jesse said from the cockpit and Reaper gathered his things and waited at the door. The ship landed and Roman escorted him out.

 

“Thank you for everything Roman.” Reaper said and Roman nodded.

 

“I'll see you around Reaper.” Roman said smiling and heading back to the ship. Alex waved to him from the window and Sombra was there to greet him.

 

“You’ve met your kid then?” Sombra asked and Reaper took off his mask and rubbed his eyes.

 

“She’s beautiful and to pure to ever be in my life Sombra.” Reaper said and slipping his mask back on.

 

“You know you can still have a relationship with your daughter as Reaper. That way once Roman finds out Alex will be the first one accepting you.” Sombra said giggling, “you a papa.”

 

“I wish it was that simple and don't call me that.” Reaper said joining the rest of his team inside.


	24. Chapter 24

**Romans POV**

 

Roman had been taking it easy after Talon had released him. He was using what money he had saved to provide for himself and Alex and live. Tonight was the Overwatch dinner honoring the day Gabriel and Jack along the other members who were lost. This also served as a memory to everyone that died, a day to remember and say a few nice things as people got drunk.

 

“Alex honey are you almost ready?” Roman said slipping on a suit and going into Alex’s room. “Honey where did you get that dress?” Roman asked not remembering buying a dress for her like that.

 

“My friend got it for me! He said I’d look like a princess!” Alex said happily twirling in the dress.

 

“Uh Huh- well honey it's almost time for the dinner so we need to get going if we're going to make it on time. Did you use the bathroom?” Roman asked and Alex happily nodded. “Okay let's get going.” Roman said holding onto Alex’s hand and leashing Leo.

 

“Okay everybody let's go!” Roman said happily heading to the car and starting it.

 

“Momma where did you get this car?” Alex asked as she sat in the back seat holding onto Leo.

 

“It was your dads actually. When we got married he gave it to me as a gag gift. It's been in his family for forever and he told me one day when we had kids he would pass it down to them.” Roman sighed starting the car and flipping a few stitches, “since his death i have to admit i've had Torbjörn add some things to it.”

 

“Does it fly!” Alex asked happily and Roman chuckled.

 

“No it doesn’t but it is really fast so buckle up baby.” Roman said making sure Leo was strapped in as well next to Alex. Roman pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the streets down to the meet up in Switzerland.

 

At one point Roman got into a high speed pursuit with the police and pulled into a Denny’s to lose them. Alex enjoyed watching her mother get chased though apparently seeing as she was laughing the entire car ride playing with Leo. Roman lost the cops and then pulled into the bases parking lot.

 

“Leo come on.” Roman said getting him out of the car followed by Alex. “Now do you want to hold Leo?” Roman said offering Alex the leash.

 

“Yes please!” Alex said taking the leash as they walked into the base.

 

“I can't believe they fixed this place after they destroyed it.” Roman said aloud and Alex looked at her confused holding her hand.

 

“Come on let me show you something before we eat with the team.” Roman said leading Alex to the conference room, that hadn’t been rebuilt. Roman lifted Alex up into her arms and carried her further into the rubble. “This is where i lost your father.” Roman said softly. “This is where i found his ring at least.” Roman said watching the boulder. “Over there is where Jesse lost his arm actually.” Roman said pointing to the wall where they came in. She could still see blood on the floors.

 

“I miss daddy.” Alex said and it broke Romans heart in two.

 

“I miss him to sweet pea, but at least we have each other.” Roman said caring her out and kissing her head before putting her down.

 

Then Leo started to growl, he never growled around Alex. He tugged on his leash before running to another hallway. “I’m sorry!” Alex said tearing up and Roman chuckled despite her worry.

 

“Honey it's okay Leo is a big dog. Let’s get you to dinner with the others and then i can go get Leo he probably just saw a rat and went after it.” Roman said and Alex said ew.

 

Roman took Alex to the Overwatch side if the building with the mess hall they were meeting at. “Roman and Alex!” A loud all to familiar voice said.

 

“Reinhart!” Roman said being sent to a rib crushing hug. “How have you been?”

 

“I've been traveling!” He paused for a minute, “Bridgette has been helping me with my armor.”

 

“Torbjörns daughter?” Roman asked as she watch Alex run to Jesse and Hanzo.

 

“That very same! She takes after her father in the mechanical sense, she's actually quite tall for being swedish.” Reinhart said giving a big hearty laughed making Roman laugh.

 

“Well i guess now she cant use the excuse that she’s Swedish.” Roman said as Torbjorn said the very exact thing from besides Genji and Angela.

 

“Well if you’ll excuse me i need to go find Leo, he ran off earlier and i couldn't stop him.” Roman said and Reinhart looked concerned.

 

“Well I’m sure you’ll find him. He’s a good dog Roman.” Reinhart said and Roman nodded.

 

“Thanks Rein.” She said before heading down to where she lost him.

 

She whistled for him to return and from further down the hallway he barked. Roman was forced to go to where Leo was.

 

“Leo what in the hell has gotten into you. You shouldn’t be running off like this.” Roman said entering the room and stopping dead in her tracks, “no you are not assaulting this building!” Roman snapped as the man got up from petting the dog.

 

“Oh pretty please with a cherry on top.” Reaper said arming the charges for twenty minutes.

 

“My daughter is in this building!” Roman snapped storming towards the man. To her it looked like he froze when she said that.

 

“Alright fine.” Reaper said pulling and snapping the blue wire. He sounded pissed but Roman didn't care.

 

“You do not get to be judge jury and executioner Reaper! I’m not letting you hurt my family.” Roman snapped as Reaper started to laugh.

 

“Except i do Roman. I was cursed with the role of executioner. Your family has sinned worse than any out there.” Reaper said stepping closer to her.

 

“Then are you going to kill me?” Roman asked, “make an orphan of my daughter?” She said bitterly.

 

“I would never lay a hand on your family it's everyone else that has sinned.” Reaper growled out glancing towards where the mess hall would have been.

 

“Yet i don't even know what they have done? What did they do to you?” Roman asked her voice softening.

 

“They abandoned me.” Reaper growled out stopping once he realized what he said.

 

“They abandoned you and Angela created you?” Roman asked and Reaper growled.

 

“The less you know about me the better off you are.” Reaper said moving around her and leaving the room. “Get back to dinner and tell Angela i said hi.”

 

“Wait what!” Roman said but he disappeared before she could ask anything else. “Come on Leo.” Roman said rubbing the dog and getting him to follow her.

 

“Momma!” Alex said calling Roman over to Jesse and Hanzo. “We got you a plate.” Alex said holding up the plate of food and Roman smiled.

 

“I’m assuming you helped with the plate.” Roman asked Hanzo and he chuckled.

 

“Yeah but she was the one who got the actual plate.” Hanzo said eating from his dish as Jesse played with Alex.

 

An hour or two passed and now it was the toasting hour, it was just a small time where people could talk about everyone lost.

 

“Well start off with Ana, anyone want a toast?” Rein asked and no one volunteered.

 

“Well she was one of the kindest people i've ever met.” Roman said standing and holding her glass, “i never got to see her on the field of battle but i've heard that she was a great shot and she certainly shot out hearts with her love and support.” Roman said lifting her drink up higher, “to Ana Amari the best sharpshooter!”

 

“She was one of the founders of this organization. Over the years we grew close and joked about. Growing old together. I've lost my hair color and Ana isn’t here to make her small jokes. She was an important part of my life.” Reinhart said he looked full of regret.

 

“She was my mother, she left when i was young and then i was able to join the army. I've served under her legacy and I’m finally making my own.” Fareeha said lifting her drink, “she will always be in out hearts.” She said as they all drank.

 

“Jack Morrison.” Torbjörn said and everyone had something to say about him. His strict codes something he said to them, the only one who didn't speak was Roman. “Gabriel Reyes.” Torbjörn said and Roman got up.

 

“Yep surprise I’m making a toast about my husband. He dedicated his life to Blackwatch and if it went for that harpy queen doing tests on him he could have kept Blackwatch under raps. After the testing stopped we got married and we moved and we had our own lives. He was happy even after he had lost his life’s work and made every single day the best day for me.” Roman said she could feel the tears running down her face and the eyes watching her. “I lost him in this very same building. Just a few rooms down is where his body is, somewhere. All i got was his ring.” Roman sighed, “then i was blessed with Alex.” Roman looked up and meet the eyes of her family, “to Gabriel Reyes the devoted Blackwatch leader and an even better husband.” Roman said sitting down and leaning onto Jesse's shoulder.

 

“You did good sugar.” Jesse said listening to the others talk about how even though Gabriel was a stubborn son of a bitch he was always willing to take a bullet for his family.

 

“Gabriel Reyes was a man i considered my father. My pops left me an my mom when i was young and that sparked me joining Deadlock. Reyes he gave me a second chance, i made a name for myself and i met people i still call family today. So we honor his memory every time we fight for our family and every time we get out of bed. To Gabriel Reyes.” Jesse said even he was getting emotional.

 

Now they all got to talk about people they lost that aren't as important as those three. Roman had a few more things to say about those people lost and Alex seemed to hang on every word said. Soon people were leaving and Roman had a few things she wanted to show Alex.

 

“See you Jesse, see ya Hanzo! I want to show Alex a few more things before we leave.” Roman said waving and smiling as Leo walked down the halls to Blackwatch.

 

“Where are we going momma?” Alex asked as they entered the backwatch section of the building.

 

“This is where you momma trained with your dad, i cooked for him. This was Jesses room my room and the Genji’s room.” Roman said opening her door and seeing all the dust on a place she once called home. Roman entered the room and opened up her bedside drawer. “I haven’t seen this photo in years.” Roman said tearing up.

 

It was a group photo of them at a cafe after a mission that didn't go south. “That is your father.” Roman said pointing him out in his black beanie.

 

“Why does he look so mad?” Alex asked holding the picture.

 

“He was always grumpy but when you got to know him he was always smiling.” Roman said putting the picture in her bag. “This is when Blackwatch got a beach day together and this is after we finished another mission.” Roman said showing Alex and then bagging them. “We have one more place to visit and then we can go home.”

 

“Alright!” Alex said happily as Roman lead her down to Gabriels room. Papers were scattered everywhere and dust layered the tables. Roman went to Gabriels bed and opened up his drawers. Taking photos of them together and the team and putting them into her bag.

 

“I’m sure that’s considered snooping.” Reaper said from the doorway leaning on it.

 

“It's not snooping if this was my husbands room.” Roman said closing her bag and taking Alex. “Come on I’m making sure you leave this building without killing anyone.” Roman said grabbing onto his hand and dragging him out of the building.

 

“I can walk myself out.” Reaper growled and Leo whimpered.

 

“Says the one who was trying to blow up the building.” Roman said putting Alex into the back seat along with Leo besides her. Reaper was in the passenger seat and Roman was driving. “Where can i drop you off?”

 

“The meet up point where we would pick you up.” Reaper said looking out the window.

 

Roman clicked on the radio just so there was something to fill the silence. Roman listened to each song and hummed with them. Then there song came on, she hadn’t heard this song since Gabriel died. Roman had to pull over and stop the car.

 

Alex played with Leo and Roman despite her will not to cry was crying. Reaper watched as she did and ever so carefully rubbed her back like she would snap. Once the song was over the feeling of sorrow still stung her heart and she dried her face.

 

“Sorry its been awhile since i've heard that song. It was our song after all.” Roman said softly turning back on the road and driving home.

 

“Believe it or not i once was human. I had a wife, but then this happened.” Reaper said motioning to himself. “I know what it's like to lose someone you hold dear Roman. Have faith that things will get better and rely on the people around you.”

 

“Want to stay for dinner?” Roman asked out of the blue making Reaper chuckle. “I’m sure you haven’t eaten and Alex has been asking about you. Leo seems to love you for some reason and I’m a pretty decent cook.” Roman said smiling and Reaper nodded.

 

“I would be delighted if i could join you for dinner.” Reaper said and Roman drove back to her place. Parking the car Roman got Alex and Leo out of the back seat and Alex was overjoyed that Reaper was staying for dinner.

 

“We have a lot of everything so give me any suggestions.” Roman said watching as the man dressed as death played with her daughter.

 

“It's up to you. I’m not that picky with my food.” Reaper said rubbing Leos belly and teaching Alex how to dance.

 

“Left foot forward right foot back-” Reaper went on about when to turn and how to help a dance partner with footing and it was quite cute how they bonded together.

 

Roman got to cooking chopping up vegetables and meat. She just made something simple so it was lemon seasoned fish along with some rice. “Its nothing fancy.” Roman said handing him the plate and sitting on the couch flipping on the TV.

 

“Thank you for the food.” Reaper said pulling his mask up so his face was revealed a bit and eating.

 

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Roman asked watching as he ate the food.

 

“Just a small bit. But it hides my identity so i can't complain.” Reaper said quickly finishing his food and Roman watched as he washed his dish.

 

“Alex what do you want to watch?” Roman asked turning on the tv and looking at the movies available.

 

“Let’s watch The Nightmare Before Christmas!” Alex said happily, it was one of her favorite movies despite it being older than Roman.

 

“Alright alright.” Roman said finding the movie and playing it.

 

Reaper joined Roman on the couch, his entire body was stiff and uncomfortable. “Lighten up Reaper, no one is going to hurt ya.” Roman said playfully tapping his leg and he seemed to relax a bit.

 

“Old habits die hard.” Reaper said and it seemed he looked more relaxed. Half way through the movie when Jack crash Roman drifted to sleep. She felt a warmth besides her and then she was able to lean her head onto someone’s shoulder. A gentle kiss was placed on her head as well before she went to sleep.

 

“Momma wake up!” Alex said whining grabbing onto Romans hand and pulling.

 

“I’m awake.” Roman said sitting up and Reaper lazily opened his eyes.

 

“Morning?” Reaper asked and Roman chuckled.

 

“Wanna play a game of hide and go seek?” Alex asked and Roman muffled a groan.

 

“Yep but I’m going to make it a little more challenging, you can only hide in here.” Roman said motioning around the living room.

 

“Okay close your eyes and count to ten.” Alex said and Roman obliged. Reaper chuckled and got up helping Alex hide someplace.

 

“1,2,3,4,5,-,9,10!” Roman said opening her eyes to see Reaper leaning on a cabinet, Roman opened it and no Alex. Surprising enough Roman found her under the couch eating some chips.

 

“Hey those were mine!” Roman said as Alex giggled and ran into the other room with the bag. “Those were my favorite!” Roman whined and Reaper laughed.

 

“Thank you for everything.” Reaper said and Roman smiled.

 

“You want to go home then?” Roman said grabbing her keys and looking up at him.

 

“I have my team to get back to. Sombra gets creative when I’m away and i don't want anything to happen to Widowmaker.” Reaper said chuckling as if he remembered the last prank she pulled.

 

“Alright then, Alex Reaper is leaving come say goodbye!” Roman said and Alex came running into the room and hugged him.

 

“Don't go please!” Alex said tearing up and Reaper bent down and whispered something into her ear.

 

“Okay.” Alex said sadly and he hugged the small girl before she sat down on the couch and pouted.

 

“I'll be back in a few minutes Ali, Leo watch.” Roman said and Leo sat on the couch and watched over Alex.

 

“Leo seems like a good dog.” Reaper said closing the door behind him.

 

“He is. I cant believe hes friendly to you. Normally it takes months for him to get accustomed to people.” Except for Jesse and Jack.

 

“I guess I’m just a dog person.” Reaper said chuckling and Roman watched him curiously. The car ride was in silence despite the music playing. Reaper said thanks once more and Roman rushed back home.

 

The door was wide open and objects littered the floor. Roman dialed Jesse's number quickly. “Jesse someone broke into my apartment please help me i don't see Alex.” Roman said dropping her phone and checking everywhere she could have been hiding. Roman whistled and Leo barked from the other room, he didn't sound okay.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture!!

**Romans POV**

 

“Leo!” Roman said rushing to her dogs aid. He was bleeding from his torso and he was breathing in wheezes. “Oh my god baby!” Roman said taking off her shirt and using it to carry her dog to the bathroom. She tore through the medical cabinets and finally found a small vial of blue and gold liquid.

 

“Roman?” Jesse said from the front door and Roman called for him.

 

“Jesse i need you to hold him down please i can't lose Leo!” Roman said crying and Jesse did as he was told.

 

“Roman dont inject him with that! It's not the completed serum and its never been tested on animals!” Jesse said and Roman laughed darkly.

 

“Jesse i appreciate the cation but I’m not losing Leo!” Roman snapped and injected the liquid into the dogs spine. “We’ve been together forever and I’m not letting him go.” Roman said watching as the wounds knitted back together and his breathing normalized.

 

“Leo honey raise your left paw.” Roman said and he obeyed and opened his mouth.

 

“It hurts.” Leo said and both Jesse and Roman jumped away from the dog.

 

“You can talk?” Roman asked and Leo almost glared at her.

 

“Well it's not like you can understand me. To you it's just barks and motions.” Leo said looking at her.

 

“That medicine did more than fix him!” Jesse said sounding genuinely scared.

 

“Leo its not barks and motions anymore.” Roman said sitting in front of the dog, “the chemical injected into you must have messed with your vocal abilities and your brain.” Roman said resting her hand on the dogs head and he looked at her confused.

 

“Then you can hear me?” Leo asked and Roman nodded. “They took Alex i don't know where but it was these nasty men who smelt like Mexican food.” Leo said going to the door and Roman followed.

 

“Are you sure your suppose to follow the talking dog?” Jesse said stopping Roman. “Sugar he was just a dog a few minutes ago.” Jesse said and Roman sighed.

 

“They have Alex and i need my baby back no matter what the price is.” Roman said grabbing her weapons. “No matter the cost.”

 

“Hurry up!” Leo called from down the stairs, “i can track her.” Leo said his nose going into the air and Roman jogged down the stairs.

 

“Let’s run then.” Roman said hopping onto her bike and Leo started to run on the sidewalk.

 

Roman followed him deep into the city Jesse following her the best he could in his truck. Roman tore down the streets and Leo ran down the streets. People running away from a wolf dog that in all mean could kill them and rip them limb from limb.

 

A few minutes more of riding Leo stopped at an abandoned factory that used to sell pharmaceutical drugs. Roman recognized the building. “I killed the drug cartels leader here. For my dad all those years ago.” Roman said Leo was panting and she scratched his head. “Thank you Leo but stay here, i dont want you getting hurt.”

 

“Are we going in?” Jesse asked pulling up and pulling out peacemaker.

 

“I’m going in, i cant risk anymore of my family. Roman said sheathing her weapons and looking at Jesse. “If I’m not back by sunrise then text the unknown contact on my phone and tell her that i got kidnapped on a job and I’m willing to exchange a favor.” Roman said handing Jesse her phone and showing him which contact was Sombra.

 

“Roman please don't go! I'll protect your six and well get Alex.” Jesse said grabbing her hand.

 

“I’m sorry Jesse but it's time to sleep.” Roman said hitting him with the handle of her gun.

 

“That was ice cold Roman.” Leo said getting into Jesse’s truck. Roman lifted him up and put him in the seat.

 

“Watch him for me please.” Roman said and Leo nodded.

 

Roman didn't bother canvassing the building. She shot the two guards in the front and went inside. The grunts tried to fight her but she shot them down. She used one guard to get taken to the place they were holding Alex. She saw her daughter tied to a chair and she shot the guard. A slow clapping filled the building and Roman turned to face it.

 

“A life for a life. The last words my boss muttered into my arms before he died.” The man said. “Please forgive my manners my name is Milton, and you are Roman the Blackwatch assassin.” He said smiling and facing Roman.

 

“You can have me if you give me back my daughter.” Roman said angrily snapping and glaring at the man.

 

“Such hostility! We would have never hurt the child.” Milton said smiling wickedly. “But that is a very appealing offer you make.” He motioned something with his hand and the guards cut Alex lose. She ran to her mom and clutched to her leg.

 

“Alex honey Jesse is sleeping in the car outside. I want you to run to Jesse's truck and force him awake.” Roman said whispering into her ear. “Get Jesse to take you home and i'll be right there, momma needs to take car of a few things here.”

 

“But i won't leave you.” Alex said looking at her mom her face breaking Romans heart.

 

“Tell Jesse _Error Code Gabriel_. You have to Alex now go!” Roman said pushing her daughter away and watching as she ran out of the building.

 

“If you weren't so cold blooded i would have said that was cute.” Milton said grabbing Roman by the neck. “Now its time, a life for a life.”

 

**Jesse's POV**

He was sleeping in his car, Leo watching him as told. Then he woke up to Leo biting him. “Leo what the hell!” Jesse spat suddenly remembering that the dog could talk and Alex was kidnapped.

 

“Jesse please momma is down there and she needs help. She told me to tell you _Error code Gabriel_! You need to help her.” Alex said from the back seat of the truck and Jesse locked the doors and bit his tongue.

 

“I’m so sorry Alex.” Jesse said speeding away from the building despite Alex’s wails of protest.

 

“Why would you do that!” Alex screamed out crying for her mother.

 

“You mom and me decided that if she ever got kidnapped and you were in danger no matter what the circumstances we would leave when we heard that code. We would take each others loved ones away from the battle.” Jesse bit his tongue and punched the dashboard. “I promise you Alex we well get you mother back.”

 

Alex was sobbing in the back seat ignoring Jesse and Leo. Jesse took Alex to his house and let her sleep in her room. Both Hanzo and Jesse tried to cheer her up but she just kept crying. Leo kept up the charade of a dog and Jesse hit the bottle until dawn.

 

Despite him being drunker than shit and Hanzo now checking between Alex who was sleeping and Jesse who was throwing up his stomach contents he texted the mystery woman like Roman had told him.

 

_Roman: this is Jesse a friend of Romans. She’s in danger and she said she'll owe you a favor._

_Unknown: well help as best we can. Dont worry well get Roman back._

 

**Reapers POV**

“Sombra why did you call us here?” He asked looking at the woman who was tapping away at her holopad.

 

“Your wife- i mean ex has been kidnapped. Jesse reached out to me despite not knowing who i was and asked for help.” Sombra said plainly like it was an easy thing to say.

 

Reaper jumped to hi feet, “what!”

 

“Roman killed a crime boss head awhile back. His son Milton wants revenge so he kidnapped Alex and used her to get Roman to the building.”  Sombra said and Widowmaker scoffed.

 

“Cheap tricks to get what you want. Coward's play.” She muttered and Reaper was furious.

 

“Don't worry Alex is fine shes at Jesse's house. Roman as far as i can tell is still in the building but I’m not quite sure.” Sombra said looking at the heat signatures in the building.

 

“What do you mean?” Reaper said looking at the live feed. They looked alive.

 

“I’m pretty sure this is on a loop. Because this guy keeps going here and this guy keeps going there while this one I’m assuming is Roman doesn’t move, but if you look closely it jumps an inch every few minutes which is when everyone starts to move again.” Sombra said pointing it out so Amélie and Reaper could see. She punched a few more things into the keypad of her holopad and suddenly every heat reading was gone.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Reaper cursed slamming his fist into the wall with such force it was suddenly around his arm.

 

“Gabriel i know your worried but well do everything we can to find her.” Sombra said gently resting her hand on his shoulder and he growled.

 

“I'll be gathering information.” Gabriel growled stomping out of the room and going to a sir ship. He flew to the aircraft to Jesse's house. Shadow Stepping into the building was just about the easiest thing he had ever done. Thank god Jesse's apartment was covered in shadows. He went into the room that Alex was in and made sure that she was okay. Nothing but a few scratches and puffy cheeks.

 

He sat down on the bed and tucked the girl in. “Is mommy going to be okay?” She asked softly waking up and Reaper sighed.

 

“Princess your mom is the toughest woman i know. She will fight with her life to get back to you.” Reaper said caressing her hair, “be good to your family Alex. I'll be back soon.” Reaper said staying with her until she fell asleep and making an exit to the airship.

 

**Romans POV**

It could have been weeks or it could have been months. They were feeding her just enough for her to live and they were breaking her will. The first day they moved her and had kept moving her in order for them to safely keep her. Roman had also lost her thumb and middle fingers as punishment for her defiance. They tortured her till she begged for mercy or death to save her. Everyday they made a slash across her foot and her hand until one day they fell off.

 

Now of course Roman was left with bloody stumps, not treated or anything. She could feel the infection growing inside of her. She could feel the heat almost radiating off of the wound and she could feel herself getting tired. Her whole body was hot and they just threw her into an ice bath.

 

“Now this infection has spread so were going to have to amputate the entire arm, the leg just up to the socket.” The doctor said almost disgusted in the condition she was in. “Bring her to my office.”

 

Strong arms lifted her from the bathtub and then carried her into a doctors office. She was lucky the doctor used anesthetics to put her under. But in her mind she could still hear the bone saw grinding away at her flesh and then slowly braking her bone. Its a sound that she will never ever forget.

 

She woke up a few hours later missing an arm and half her leg. They dragged her back to the torture room, now she had a chair instead of hanging around. Her clothes were taken the first week and burned according to Milton who was the one torturing her. He often would cut off squares of skin and then pull them off slowly and painfully. Then he would put something acidic in the wound to make her scream and writhe in pain. He would just laugh giddily and smiled.

 

At some point Romans wills just broke, she did not fight anymore she just sat there silent until torture which she would scream until her voice went hoarse. There was nothing to do anymore. She thought about Gabriel often, he would come and visit her and tell her everything would be alright. That was a big fat lie because each day there was a new form of torture whether it be with knifes or saws. She thought of Alex to and prayed that she was safe with Jesse and Hanzo, she prayed Alex forgot about her and moved on with her life.

 

For Roman there wasn’t any more will to live, she was just a broken husk of who she was. A husk left to her own thoughts for company.

 

**Reapers POV**

He set the charges onto the building wall, this was supposed to be the room where they were keeping Roman, or at least a boss who would know where Roman was. Reaper shadow stepped away from the bomb as it went off, rubble and dust flying everywhere. The concrete crunching under his boots as he stepped into the building. In front of him was a man holding a stapling gun and Roman breathing heavily, her whole body mutilated.

 

“I have eyes on the torture Widow if you can get a clear shot at his leg take it.” Reaper growled out and the shot echoes around the room along with a scream. Roman seemed to smile at that just a bit before her face went back to nothing.

 

“Roman were going to get you out of here just please hold on a few minutes longer.” Reaper said cutting the ropes that bound her and picking her up. He grabbed the other man by his color and dragged him outside.

 

“Sombra help me with this asshole.” Reaper growled out and slammed him into the ships wall and carried Roman to their makeshift med bay Widowmaker set up.

 

“Oh my lords.” Widow maker said gasping at the sight of Roman. Her body was littered in cuts and bruises along with her missing arm foot and fingers.

 

“Help her.” Reaper said helping Amélie set up an iv drip and putting her under an anesthetic that knocked her out.

 

Reaper watched as she worked and slowly bandaged and cleaned each wound of infection. Once Amélie was done Roman looked like a mummy covered in bandage.

 

“Were landing at the location you gave me. It's just an old house.” Sombra said skeptically as Reaper carried Roman out of the ship. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a blonde woman.

 

“She needs your help Angela.” Reaper growled out putting aside his differences to save Roman. Angela didn't say a word but worked quickly. Rushing around the room and clearing a table for Roman to lay on. Roman took her vitals which were way to low for her and checked her wounds.

 

“All of this will scar and i have a friend who makes prosthetics, she could help Roman I’m sure.” Angela said breaking the silence and injecting Roman with a golden liquid. Even under the anesthesia she looked as if she could feel the needle pierce her skin.

 

“ _Reaper_ what happened?” Angela asked in a demanding way. Reaper figured it was the least he could do.

 

“Roman got kidnapped by a gang she took out a few years back. They did this to her, the man who was going to torture her i took with us. He’s currently passed out with Widow watching him.

 

“This is just horrible.” Angela said resting her hand on Romans arm. “I dont know how shes going to do this without Gabriel.” Angela said glaring at him making him chuckle.

 

“Please Angie you were the one who created me.” Reaper said looking at her.

 

“Because you kept getting experimented on by Moria, you just got better at hiding that fact. Roman was so proud of you because you quit but you didn't.” Angela shook her head sadly and walked out of the room.

 

“And if it wasn’t for you trying to bring be back from the dead we wouldn’t have this problem.” Reaper said following her.

 

“Fine! You want to know why i brought you back, why i denied fate its kill? Because of Roman!” Angela said snapping and tearing up, “i couldn't bear to think of Roman without you to help her. She loved you so much and when you died she spiraled downwards so fast.” Angela was tearing up and every word stuck Gabriel in his heart.

 

“What happened?” Reaper asked hesitantly.

 

“She started cutting again, she wasn’t eating and every day for a month she would just go the headquarters and search for you. This was before she found out about Alex and I’m not even sure how that child survived the first month.” Angela sighed and rubbed her eyes, “Roman never touched the bottle though or smoked. She kept her promises to you even after you were gone Gabriel.” Angela said going into the kitchen leaving him to think about everything he had done. She came back out with two cups of coffee and handed one to Reaper.

 

“You know it wasn’t a cake walk for me either. I left to protect her from this monster that i couldn't control.”

 

“Bullshit and you and me know it. You left because you didn't want Roman to find out you kept up with Moira’s experiments. You thought she would stop loving you.” Angela said almost snapping at him, that was true but he never would admit that out loud.

 

“I was afraid so i left.” Reaper finished, “but for years i felt as if a part of my life was missing. I woke up longing for Roman, her kisses good morning, her laughter, her hazel eyes that sparkled when she laughed. A part of me died when i left her.” Reaper said sadly.

 

“Do you ever think that the part of you that died was your humanity? Roman was the part of you that was human but once you left.” Angela stopped and sighed.

 

“Once i left i became the monster.” Reaper finished going back into the room where Roman slept.

 

It was an insufferable few hours and Reaper was on the edge of his seat. While he waited for Roman to wake back up he ‘borrowed’ some medical tools from Angela and set off to torturing the man who tortured Roman.

 

“See this is what is felt every time you beat her up.” Reaper said pulling away a chunk of skin slowly watching the blood run from the wound down his back.

 

“Your forgetting the citrus.” Angela said handing Reaper the lemon.

 

“Really? You could have made it much more painful with a touch of acid.” Reaper said demonstrating what would happen to his skin once the acid came in contact with his skin. He dropped the lemon into the acid and suddenly there wasn’t any lemon.

 

“Please dont i promise I won’t hurt anyone again.” Milton begged and Reaper only laughed.

 

“Please you just took my wife’s arm foot and fingers. Your not getting off that easy.” Reaper growled picking up the canister of acid. “This is for Roman.” Reaper dumped the can onto his arm and made sure to cover his foot. Before he could start screaming he gagged him.

 

Reaper was slightly glad he did this outside seeing what that acid did. The skin rotted through falling off in chucks and the wound was a disgusting shade of black like it was burned off. Even the ground was decomposing with flesh. Reaper felt for a pulse and couldn't find one. He cut the restraints and let his body tumble to the floor.

 

“Reaper, Roman just woke up. She isn’t looking to good.” Angela said from the house and he rushed to Romans side.

 

“Do you remember who you are?” Angela asked looking at her. Her eyes were blank and she said nothing. “Do you remember Alex?” No response, “do you remember Jesse?” No response. “Do you remember Gabriel?” Angela asked no response but her eyes seemed to widen at the mention of his name.

 

“Roman its okay you're safe now. We rescued you from Milton and ive taken care of him.” Reaper said looking her in the eyes. She didn't respond. “What’s the matter huh! Your safe your rescued! Why wont you talk!” Reaper said breaking. It was painful to see Roman so broken and lost when she had Alex to live for.

 

“Reaper calm down.” Angela said trying to comfort him but he shook her off and walked outside. “Its a form of post traumatic stress disorder and shock. What she went through i can't even begin to imagine. Shell come out of it on her own time but right now you should take her home to Jesse and Alex. Keep an eye on her Gabriel.” Angela said and Reaper nodded.

 

“Come on Roman its time to get you home.” Reaper said picking her up and carrying her to the drop ship. “First we have to steal you some prosthetics.” Reaper nodded towards Sombra who started the ship and flew it back to Romans home. Of course stopping on the way to fit and make Romans prosthetics from a ‘nice’ gentleman.

 

Reaper carried Roman to her door and opened it. Everything was back in its normal place thanks to him cleaning up. He set Roman onto the couch and called Jesse.

 

“She’s at her apartment. She’s in some form of shock and she's not talking though so i would warn Alex.” Reaper said hanging up the phone and getting Romans pajamas. “Sorry Roman i don't mean to look.” Reaper said undressing her and reclothing her in something comfortable. Reaper saw the necklace and smiled softly.

 

“You’ve always kept them on your person after all these years.” Reaper said closing his eyes and sighing. Jesse burst through the door a few seconds later and saw Roman.

 

“What did they do to her?” Jesse asked kneeling in front of her, her face blank.

 

“Tortured her for the past month, her fingers, arm and foot were missing. It was torture of the worst kind.” Reaper said watching as Jesse checked up on Roman who sat there blankly. “The torture caused this silent shock or something.” Reaper said gesturing to Roman. “Angie says she'll come out of it on her own time.”

 

“This isn’t good.” Jesse said softly running his fingers through her hair. “This is horrible.” Jesse said and Alex stepped into the doorway.

 

“Alex sweetie?” Jesse said getting up and Alex ran form the doorway and Reaper without hesitance went after her.

 

“Alex hey!” Reaper said catching the girl in his arms as she threw herself into them. “Shh, it's going to be okay.”

 

“That's what you said but mom isn’t well! She’s sick!” Alex said sobbing onto Gabriels shoulder and his heart filled with guilt.

 

“What she went through was unimaginable Alex. She needs some time to rest her mind.” Reaper said trying to make thing simpler than they were. “Shell come around soon and I’m sure when she does shell give you a big ol’ hug.” Reaper said holding the girl as she bawled onto his shoulder.

 

“Thank you Reapie.” Alex said her voice soft and Reaper took her back upstairs to Roman.

 

“Alex sweetie are you alright?” Jesse asked taking Alex and holding her.

 

“I’m fine thanks to Reaper. He’s really sweet!” Alex said and Jesse, despite the circumstances, smirked to that remark.

 

“I won't tell anyone.” Jesse said winking and Reaper growled. Roman smirked as well and Reaper crouched in front of her.

 

“Hey Roman? Your in a safe place so its okay if you talk.” Reaper said and Roman nodded her head slightly.

 

“Does that mean shes going to snap out of it?” Alex asked happily.

 

“No but that does mean were making progress with your mom.” Jesse said looking at Reaper who was smiling under the mask.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i have to warn anyone about Reaper becoming a child's worse nightmare?

**Jesse's POV**

 

“Everyday Reaper and him would sit and talk to Roman. She had made some progress she seemed to be making more facial expressions. Reaper had taken care of Alex and even started to school her making sure she had everything and took her to and from school. Jesse on the other hand didn't trust the sudden change. No man who dresses like death can take care of a child. 

 

“Alex come on you're going to be late.” Reaper said and Jesse watched as they interacted. 

 

“Coming, i just needed to grab my homework.” Alex said smiling grabbing her lunch and going to the car. 

 

“You forget anything else.” Reaper asked and Alex popped her head back into the doorway,

 

“I have my boxing class after school so i'll see you tonight for dinner!” Alex said then running down the stairs Reaper walking behind her.

 

“You ever realize that Reaper became really close to Alex?” Jesse asked and Roman grunted in response making Jesse jump. 

 

“You going to talk now?” Jesse asked sitting down in front of her, “i've missed your voice sugar cube.” Jesse said watching as Roman contemplated something. 

 

“Water.” Romans voice whispered and Jesse quickly complied. Handing her the glass she drank it all in about two gulps. Reaper walked into the apartment and looked to Jesse. 

 

“She’s talking!” Jesse said happily handing her the water Reaper following him close behind. 

 

“Roman?” Reaper asked and she looked up at him almost hesitantly. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Roman rasped and Jesse choked on a sob. 

 

“Sugar you have nothing to worry about. Were just glad your back safe and speaking again.” Jesse said holding her hand. It felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. 

 

Roman didn't respond but she was starting to come out of her shell. She was moving a bit and saying the bare minimal words. Alex came home later that night and Roman apologized and Alex started to sob. She was glad her mom was back. But Jesse could help but notice Alex had a bruise on her arm. 

 

Jesse fixed dinner for all of them and they all ate in almost silence. A few words spoken to say how good the dish was or to say thanks to Jesse. After dinner Jesse finally got to talk to Alex. 

 

“Hey sugar mind if i ask you something?” Jesse said scooping the girl up, he could feel Reapers eyes on him. “How’d you get that bruise on your arm?” Jesse said pointing to it and Alex looked away almost guiltily. 

 

“Its a girl in my class, she doesn’t like me very much.” Alex said sadly her voice lowered. 

 

“Why doesn’t she like you? Your the most loveable girl in that entire school.” Jesse said sitting down with Alex in his lap. 

 

“She knows who my mommy is and she tells all the other girls in my class that I’m a daughter of a bastard dead man.” Alex said and Jesse felt the anger surge through him. 

 

“And she did this to you?” Reaper asked from besides Jesse almost scaring him half to death. 

 

“It was during passing period, she tripped me and i fell. The entire school laughed at me and i was so embarrassed. I've been nothing but nice to her but she's so mean to me.” Alex said starting to cry, Jesse comforted her and Reaper growled from besides him. 

 

“Princess sometimes people aren’t going to like you because of no good reason.” Reaper said calming himself and kneeling next to Jesse. “She’s probably just jealous because you come from a powerful family that can protect itself.” Reaper stood up and cracked his knuckles. “It protects each other.” 

 

“Reaper what are you going to do?” Jesse said sliding Alex off of his lap and following Reaper to the doorway. 

 

“Don't follow me McCree. I’m just going to have a chat.” Reaper said laughing and leaving the apartment. 

 

“Where did Reaper go?” Roman asked and Jesse bit his tongue. 

 

“He went out to talk to someone. Hell be back later tonight.” Jesse said helping Roman get up. She still wasn’t accustomed to having the prosthetics. He hoped he had done the right thing in letting Reaper go.

 

**Reapers POV**

Hearing that his daughter was getting bullied by some brat made his blood literally boil. Blood for blood as they say. A few minutes of slipping under and through doors Reaper had gotten the paperwork and footage of his daughter getting tripped by the brat. Her name was Cassidy Scott,  no wonder she was a bully. Her family was ridiculously rich with money and her father owned the school. Her entire childhood she had gotten nothing but good grades due to this little fact. The paperwork also had her home address, it would be a shame if he didn't pay her a visit. 

 

Cassidy lived in a four story mansion with acres of land. Reaper knew just from the size that this house would have a alarm system along with a camera system so he made sure to watch out for cameras. Luckily there were no cameras in Cassidys room.

 

“ _ Cassidy… _ ” Reaper growled slipping into her room from the door. The little girl stirred in her sleep. “ _ Cassidy! _ ” Reaper growled out and she jumped out of bed. 

 

“Who are you!” Cassidy demanded like she would really get an answer. 

 

“Please you know who i am, after all I’m the bastard father of that girl you bully in school.” Reaper growled tapping his foot on the floor. 

 

“I’m not a bully of anyone! She’s never nice to me!” Cassidy said starting to cry. 

 

“See now i find that hard to believe because i have video evidence of you tripping her today. That left her with a bruise on her arm. So don't you wonder Cassidy what I’m going to do with you?” Reaper said approaching her bed and she let out a loud scream for her father. 

 

“See now I’m going to make it painful.” Reaper said grabbing her arm and pulling it swiftly in the opposite direction popping it out of the socket. She let out a scream of pain and her father opened the door with a gun in hand. 

 

“Step away from my daughter!” The dad demanded and Reaper shadow stepped in front of him and grabbed his throat. “Who are you?” The dad rasped trying to catch his breath. 

 

“I’m the dead man walking. And your daughter needs to see a doctor, I’m sure you can afford something.” Reaper said chuckling before disappearing into the dark hallways once more as Cassidy cried from her room. 

 

Reaper cracked a smile, this is what happens when you messed with his family.

 

**Romans POV**

Things had gotten better once she started to talk again. She was finally talking and moving. Jesse and he talked about Alex and how she was handling things and Roman felt the guilt build in her stomach. 

 

“Alex honey.” Roman said and Alex ran into the room happily. 

 

“Yes mommy?” Alex asked and Roman pulled her into a one armed hug. 

 

“Jesse told me you’ve been taking boxing lessons, I wouldn’t love to see some of your moves.” Roman said smiling and Alex beamed happily. Reaper came into the house with an almost bounce in his step and Roman watched him carefully. 

 

“You get laid?” Roman asked and Reaper chuckled. 

 

“Just took care of something, well someone.” Reaper said joint in her on the couch. 

 

“Reaper will you be my punching bag?” Alex asked and Roman bust into laughter. 

 

“Honey there were so many other ways you could have asked him!” Roman said wheezing and Reaper only chuckled form besides her. 

 

“Show me what you got Alex.” Reaper said holding his hands out and Roman watched as her daughter threw punches. 

 

“Well it's not bad but it wouldn’t win a fight.” Roman said and it sounded like Reaper chuckled. 

 

“You punch better than your mom.” Reaper said chuckling and Roman took fake offense. 

 

“Hey i had a mean right hook!” Roman said her arm twitching a bit. “I’m still not used to this thing.” 

 

“Your going to have to use it eventually.” Reaper said looking at her flex her fingers on her left hand. “The more you use them the easier it gets.” 

 

“The phantom pain makes it so that it feels like there still there moving.” Roman said watching as three of her flex back and forward and the other two jump. “I can't even write anymore.” Roman said looking at her right hand. 

 

“Its okay mommy will help you!” Alex asked hugging her and Roman smiled. 

 

“I’m sure all of you will, Alex i want you to see something and if one of you would drive me i would be much obliged.” Roman said looking at Reaper who got the message. 

 

“I got to go check on Hanzo, something happened with Genji and Angie, some news or something.” Jesse said leaving the building 

 

“Need help?” Reaper asked watching as Roman carefully got up limping a bit when she walked on her prosthetic. 

 

“The prosthetic hurts a bit.” Roman said wincing, “i need to get used to this.” Roman said stopping Reaper from helping her as she forced her body to push through the pain and go forward. Alex lead them to car and Roman slid into the passenger seat as Reaper drove. 

 

“Stop at the next convenience store i need to grab something.” Roman said pointing out the window at the corner liquor shop and Reaper looked hesitant. 

 

“You sure you want to buy liquor you have Alex in the car.” Reaper said looking at her like she was a devil.

 

“Please Reaper like I’m drinking. I promised Gabriel that I wouldn’t touch a bottle or cigarette after i miscarried. I'll be back in a minute.” Roman said leaving the car before he could stop her. Despite her leg sending shock waves of pain into her spine and in her head she went into the store. 

 

“Welcome to Liquor Mart, we have liquor and any of your alcoholic needs.” The cashier said lazily from the counter not even bothering to look up. Roman went to the back of the liquor mart just like all those times before and grabbed their best bottle of whiskey. “Ah Roman long time no see.” The cashier said and looked at her up and down. “Yesh, what happened?” He asked curiously. 

 

“Got kidnapped and tortured Justin. It happens.” Roman said paying for the bottle and leaving the shop. Roman got into the car and Reaper just continued to drive as instructed by Roman. 

 

“Your taking us to a cemetery?” Reaper asked confused and Roman just nodded. She got out of the car as soon as it was parked and headed towards his grave. Reaper and Alex followed close behind her. Roman stopped and picked some of the flowers they had on the property, coincidentally they were also his favorites. Anemone flowers and water lilies, anemone had such a sad meaning for such a beautiful flower, it meant that someone felt forsaken or abandoned while water Lilies showed that you had a pure heart. She carried the anemone and whiskey to his grave. 

 

She cleaned off the grave of dead flowers and rested the fresh ones below his name, in black letters it said  _**Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Commander and loving husband** _ . “This is why were here?” Reaper asked slowly approaching the grave with Alex besides him. 

 

“I never found the body Alex. We never had a body to bury so the funeral was over before i knew it. While i was pregnant with you i had a ritual. Every morning i would have Jesse or Hanzo take me up here and i would buy his favorite whiskey. I would sit here and just pour the bottle out, I’d bring him his flowers and sit here and talk with him.” Roman sat besides the grave and poured the bottle out Alex slowly sitting next to her mother. “Point being i always have to live with the fact that Gabriel is gone and you will never get to meet your father.” Roman said crying softly. “This also means that my life before you were born is now an open book, your strong enough to handle this.” Roman said and Alex despite this being a sad thing was smiling. 

 

“Why don't i have any grandparents?” Alex asked and Roman sighed. 

 

“Well your my mom, your gramma, took your aunt when i was small and i was forced to live with my father. He was a very nasty mean man who would hurt everyone around him.” Roman explained. She hesitantly went over the details of how he trained her and how he brainwashed her. Alex seemed to be hanging on every word intently listening. Roman went on to explain that’s how she made her money and that’s how she joined Blackwatch. Roman explained how she and Gabriel met and then an hour later she explained how she lost him. She explained how she fell into a depression and had to explain what depression was. And then how she was blessed with a daughter. 

 

“That's your life story?” Alex asked at the end. She looked sad but she sounded happy. 

 

“Thats all of it. That's why that girl at school called me a killer and your father a bastard. He wasn’t and I’m just ashamed you were never able to meet him.” Roman sighed and kissed her daughters forehead. “He would have been a great father if he had the chance.” Roman sighed and carefully picked up Alex. 

 

“I’m sure he would have been to.” Alex said softly as Roman set her back down and wobbled on her leg. 

 

“See you shouldn’t have pushed yourself all this way.” Reaper said watching as her leg gave out and she tumbled to the ground. Before she hit the ground she was in Reapers arms being carried to the car. 

 

“I can walk on my own Reaper.” Roman said glaring at the mask and he chuckled. 

 

“Sure you can but not now you can't. You pushed yourself to hard on this one and now your body needs rest.” Reaper said leading them to the car which he set Roman down. 

 

Roman watched as Reaper buckled Alex into the back seat and then made sure everything was okay before pulling out of the parking lot. He was close with Alex and Roman countl help but feel like something was wrong with that feeling. 

 

“Can i ask you something?” Roman said looking at Reaper who was driving. He grunted a ‘yes’ and keep his eyes on the road, “why are you suddenly so close to Alex.” Roman asked and it was like he was suddenly stuck by an invisible force. 

 

“Honestly?” He said almost calculating his words, “you were gone and i made sure she was okay. She trusted me more than Jesse and Hanzo.” Reaper said pulling into the apartment parking lot and getting out. Alex was sleeping in the back seat and Roman looked at her. So peaceful. 

 

“I got her.” Roman said picking up her daughter carefully holding her against her chest and walking to the apartment. Reaper opened the door and Roman put Alex to bed. 

 

“You staying over tonight?” Roman asked looking to Reaper who was rubbing his eyes from under the mask. 

 

“If that’s okay?” Reaper said and Roman nodded. 

 

“That's fine, Jesse isn’t babysitting me tonight and I actually have the house to myself sort of.” Roman said smiling and taking off her leg prosthetic. “You would think after all of these futuristic advancements you would be able to get a prosthetic that doesn’t irritate your skin.” Roman said looking at the stump that once was her leg. 

 

“I’m sorry i couldn't get to you sooner.” Reaper said sitting besides her and she smiled softly. 

 

“Despite me losing everything and getting everything and then losing all of it i don't regret anything. I protected my family and my family protected me in my time of need. I’m just sorry i keep putting everyone through this.” Roman said looking up at Reaper. 

 

“You are a literal angel.” Reaper said and Roman blushed a shade of pink she didn't know she could blush. 

 

“Stop that!” Roman said playfully hitting him, “I’d do anything for my family. As i know most of them would do the same for me.” Roman said looking away and suddenly a hand brought her face back to look up at his. His mask was off partially just so his mouth was exposed. 

 

“Family has always got your back Roman. Don't ever forget that.” Reaper said somehow managing to look at her and she smiled. 

 

“Thank you Reaper.” Roman said smiling and suddenly there were lips against hers and she was kissing back. Reaper pulled away and Roman was a shade of red unknown to man. 

 

“Sorry if I-” Reaper paused and Roman giggled. He looked at her confused and she continued to giggle. “Was i that bad of a kisser cause i do admit I’m out of practice.” Reaper said pulling down the mask to hide his own blush. 

 

“Its funny that you would still kiss me after everything i've gone through.” Roman said her laughter turning to tears as she had a panic attack. 

 

“Hey its okay just breathe!” Reaper said pulling her into a hug and squeezing her tight so she felt secure. Just like Gabriel did. “Was it something i did?”

 

“I guess the day just caught up with me.” Roman said into his neck. She pulled away and got up standing on her one knee she grabbed her crutches from the door. “I’m just going to get some sleep. Your welcome to stay in the guest room.” Roman said disappearing before breaking down again. 

 

Everything that man named Reaper did reminded her of Gabriel. It hurt her sometimes. 

 

**Reaper POV**

Gabriel acted before Reaper could stop that side of himself from kissing Roman. Now his wife went to cry in her room because he couldn't hold in his emotions. Reaper growled and went to the balcony. Looking at the ocean crashing against the sand and the moon reflecting against the water. He remembered the fond memories he had on this balcony, Gabriel had those memories. 

 

Gabriel and Reaper, two conflicting personalities in one body. Except they didn't conflict anymore, with Roman back in the picture it was like they grew into one personality, one version. The killer had regained his sense of humanity. His rage had found its sadness. His hatred had found its love. Roman had changed him, for better or for worse he didn't know yet. 

 

He watched the sea life work under the moonlight, fish eating the plankton on the surface and whales not to far behind. Everything was silent except for the waves crashing against the shore. That was until the crying started. 

 

“Gabriel.” Leo's voice said as he sat down besides him looking up, “Romans having nightmares and i can't get into the room.” Leo said and Reaper petted the dogs ears. 

 

“I'll go wake her up. Thank you Leo.” Reaper said scratching his head. It's like the saying goes a dog never forgets a scent, especially if it's from a loved one. Reaper opened the door and saw Roman thrashing on the bed. 

 

“Roman its just a dream wake up.” Reaper said as she tried to fight him off in her sleep. Reaper held her down and slapped her on the cheek making her wake up with a gasp. Reaper got off of her and she sat there sitting up with her hands on her face. Reaper sat next to her and pulled her against his chest. 

 

“Go to sleep, i'll be here to protect you.” Reaper said and Roman hesitantly went to sleep. She found comfort in his presence just like he found it in hers. For the first time since he died he actually fell asleep without the help of medication or alcohol.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i have to warn anyone about Reaper becoming a child's worse nightmare?

**Jesse's POV**

 

“Everyday Reaper and him would sit and talk to Roman. She had made some progress she seemed to be making more facial expressions. Reaper had taken care of Alex and even started to school her making sure she had everything and took her to and from school. Jesse on the other hand didn't trust the sudden change. No man who dresses like death can take care of a child.

 

“Alex come on you're going to be late.” Reaper said and Jesse watched as they interacted.

 

“Coming, i just needed to grab my homework.” Alex said smiling grabbing her lunch and going to the car.

 

“You forget anything else.” Reaper asked and Alex popped her head back into the doorway,

 

“I have my boxing class after school so i'll see you tonight for dinner!” Alex said then running down the stairs Reaper walking behind her.

 

“You ever realize that Reaper became really close to Alex?” Jesse asked and Roman grunted in response making Jesse jump.

 

“You going to talk now?” Jesse asked sitting down in front of her, “i've missed your voice sugar cube.” Jesse said watching as Roman contemplated something.

 

“Water.” Romans voice whispered and Jesse quickly complied. Handing her the glass she drank it all in about two gulps. Reaper walked into the apartment and looked to Jesse.

 

“She’s talking!” Jesse said happily handing her the water Reaper following him close behind.

 

“Roman?” Reaper asked and she looked up at him almost hesitantly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Roman rasped and Jesse choked on a sob.

 

“Sugar you have nothing to worry about. Were just glad your back safe and speaking again.” Jesse said holding her hand. It felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

 

Roman didn't respond but she was starting to come out of her shell. She was moving a bit and saying the bare minimal words. Alex came home later that night and Roman apologized and Alex started to sob. She was glad her mom was back. But Jesse could help but notice Alex had a bruise on her arm.

 

Jesse fixed dinner for all of them and they all ate in almost silence. A few words spoken to say how good the dish was or to say thanks to Jesse. After dinner Jesse finally got to talk to Alex.

 

“Hey sugar mind if i ask you something?” Jesse said scooping the girl up, he could feel Reapers eyes on him. “How’d you get that bruise on your arm?” Jesse said pointing to it and Alex looked away almost guiltily.

 

“Its a girl in my class, she doesn’t like me very much.” Alex said sadly her voice lowered.

 

“Why doesn’t she like you? Your the most loveable girl in that entire school.” Jesse said sitting down with Alex in his lap.

 

“She knows who my mommy is and she tells all the other girls in my class that I’m a daughter of a bastard dead man.” Alex said and Jesse felt the anger surge through him.

 

“And she did this to you?” Reaper asked from besides Jesse almost scaring him half to death.

 

“It was during passing period, she tripped me and i fell. The entire school laughed at me and i was so embarrassed. I've been nothing but nice to her but she's so mean to me.” Alex said starting to cry, Jesse comforted her and Reaper growled from besides him.

 

“Princess sometimes people aren’t going to like you because of no good reason.” Reaper said calming himself and kneeling next to Jesse. “She’s probably just jealous because you come from a powerful family that can protect itself.” Reaper stood up and cracked his knuckles. “It protects each other.”

 

“Reaper what are you going to do?” Jesse said sliding Alex off of his lap and following Reaper to the doorway.

 

“Don't follow me McCree. I’m just going to have a chat.” Reaper said laughing and leaving the apartment.

 

“Where did Reaper go?” Roman asked and Jesse bit his tongue.

 

“He went out to talk to someone. Hell be back later tonight.” Jesse said helping Roman get up. She still wasn’t accustomed to having the prosthetics. He hoped he had done the right thing in letting Reaper go.

 

**Reapers POV**

Hearing that his daughter was getting bullied by some brat made his blood literally boil. Blood for blood as they say. A few minutes of slipping under and through doors Reaper had gotten the paperwork and footage of his daughter getting tripped by the brat. Her name was Cassidy Scott,  no wonder she was a bully. Her family was ridiculously rich with money and her father owned the school. Her entire childhood she had gotten nothing but good grades due to this little fact. The paperwork also had her home address, it would be a shame if he didn't pay her a visit.

 

Cassidy lived in a four story mansion with acres of land. Reaper knew just from the size that this house would have a alarm system along with a camera system so he made sure to watch out for cameras. Luckily there were no cameras in Cassidys room.

 

“ _Cassidy…_ ” Reaper growled slipping into her room from the door. The little girl stirred in her sleep. “ _Cassidy!_ ” Reaper growled out and she jumped out of bed.

 

“Who are you!” Cassidy demanded like she would really get an answer.

 

“Please you know who i am, after all I’m the bastard father of that girl you bully in school.” Reaper growled tapping his foot on the floor.

 

“I’m not a bully of anyone! She’s never nice to me!” Cassidy said starting to cry.

 

“See now i find that hard to believe because i have video evidence of you tripping her today. That left her with a bruise on her arm. So don't you wonder Cassidy what I’m going to do with you?” Reaper said approaching her bed and she let out a loud scream for her father.

 

“See now I’m going to make it painful.” Reaper said grabbing her arm and pulling it swiftly in the opposite direction popping it out of the socket. She let out a scream of pain and her father opened the door with a gun in hand.

 

“Step away from my daughter!” The dad demanded and Reaper shadow stepped in front of him and grabbed his throat. “Who are you?” The dad rasped trying to catch his breath.

 

“I’m the dead man walking. And your daughter needs to see a doctor, I’m sure you can afford something.” Reaper said chuckling before disappearing into the dark hallways once more as Cassidy cried from her room.

 

Reaper cracked a smile, this is what happens when you messed with his family.

 

**Romans POV**

Things had gotten better once she started to talk again. She was finally talking and moving. Jesse and he talked about Alex and how she was handling things and Roman felt the guilt build in her stomach.

 

“Alex honey.” Roman said and Alex ran into the room happily.

 

“Yes mommy?” Alex asked and Roman pulled her into a one armed hug.

 

“Jesse told me you’ve been taking boxing lessons, I wouldn’t love to see some of your moves.” Roman said smiling and Alex beamed happily. Reaper came into the house with an almost bounce in his step and Roman watched him carefully.

 

“You get laid?” Roman asked and Reaper chuckled.

 

“Just took care of something, well someone.” Reaper said joint in her on the couch.

 

“Reaper will you be my punching bag?” Alex asked and Roman bust into laughter.

 

“Honey there were so many other ways you could have asked him!” Roman said wheezing and Reaper only chuckled form besides her.

 

“Show me what you got Alex.” Reaper said holding his hands out and Roman watched as her daughter threw punches.

 

“Well it's not bad but it wouldn’t win a fight.” Roman said and it sounded like Reaper chuckled.

 

“You punch better than your mom.” Reaper said chuckling and Roman took fake offense.

 

“Hey i had a mean right hook!” Roman said her arm twitching a bit. “I’m still not used to this thing.”

 

“Your going to have to use it eventually.” Reaper said looking at her flex her fingers on her left hand. “The more you use them the easier it gets.”

 

“The phantom pain makes it so that it feels like there still there moving.” Roman said watching as three of her flex back and forward and the other two jump. “I can't even write anymore.” Roman said looking at her right hand.

 

“Its okay mommy will help you!” Alex asked hugging her and Roman smiled.

 

“I’m sure all of you will, Alex i want you to see something and if one of you would drive me i would be much obliged.” Roman said looking at Reaper who got the message.

 

“I got to go check on Hanzo, something happened with Genji and Angie, some news or something.” Jesse said leaving the building

 

“Need help?” Reaper asked watching as Roman carefully got up limping a bit when she walked on her prosthetic.

 

“The prosthetic hurts a bit.” Roman said wincing, “i need to get used to this.” Roman said stopping Reaper from helping her as she forced her body to push through the pain and go forward. Alex lead them to car and Roman slid into the passenger seat as Reaper drove.

 

“Stop at the next convenience store i need to grab something.” Roman said pointing out the window at the corner liquor shop and Reaper looked hesitant.

 

“You sure you want to buy liquor you have Alex in the car.” Reaper said looking at her like she was a devil.

 

“Please Reaper like I’m drinking. I promised Gabriel that I wouldn’t touch a bottle or cigarette after i miscarried. I'll be back in a minute.” Roman said leaving the car before he could stop her. Despite her leg sending shock waves of pain into her spine and in her head she went into the store.

 

“Welcome to Liquor Mart, we have liquor and any of your alcoholic needs.” The cashier said lazily from the counter not even bothering to look up. Roman went to the back of the liquor mart just like all those times before and grabbed their best bottle of whiskey. “Ah Roman long time no see.” The cashier said and looked at her up and down. “Yesh, what happened?” He asked curiously.

 

“Got kidnapped and tortured Justin. It happens.” Roman said paying for the bottle and leaving the shop. Roman got into the car and Reaper just continued to drive as instructed by Roman.

 

“Your taking us to a cemetery?” Reaper asked confused and Roman just nodded. She got out of the car as soon as it was parked and headed towards his grave. Reaper and Alex followed close behind her. Roman stopped and picked some of the flowers they had on the property, coincidentally they were also his favorites. Anemone flowers and water lilies, anemone had such a sad meaning for such a beautiful flower, it meant that someone felt forsaken or abandoned while water Lilies showed that you had a pure heart. She carried the anemone and whiskey to his grave.

 

She cleaned off the grave of dead flowers and rested the fresh ones below his name, in black letters it said _**Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Commander and loving husband** _. “This is why were here?” Reaper asked slowly approaching the grave with Alex besides him.

 

“I never found the body Alex. We never had a body to bury so the funeral was over before i knew it. While i was pregnant with you i had a ritual. Every morning i would have Jesse or Hanzo take me up here and i would buy his favorite whiskey. I would sit here and just pour the bottle out, I’d bring him his flowers and sit here and talk with him.” Roman sat besides the grave and poured the bottle out Alex slowly sitting next to her mother. “Point being i always have to live with the fact that Gabriel is gone and you will never get to meet your father.” Roman said crying softly. “This also means that my life before you were born is now an open book, your strong enough to handle this.” Roman said and Alex despite this being a sad thing was smiling.

 

“Why don't i have any grandparents?” Alex asked and Roman sighed.

 

“Well your my mom, your gramma, took your aunt when i was small and i was forced to live with my father. He was a very nasty mean man who would hurt everyone around him.” Roman explained. She hesitantly went over the details of how he trained her and how he brainwashed her. Alex seemed to be hanging on every word intently listening. Roman went on to explain that’s how she made her money and that’s how she joined Blackwatch. Roman explained how she and Gabriel met and then an hour later she explained how she lost him. She explained how she fell into a depression and had to explain what depression was. And then how she was blessed with a daughter.

 

“That's your life story?” Alex asked at the end. She looked sad but she sounded happy.

 

“Thats all of it. That's why that girl at school called me a killer and your father a bastard. He wasn’t and I’m just ashamed you were never able to meet him.” Roman sighed and kissed her daughters forehead. “He would have been a great father if he had the chance.” Roman sighed and carefully picked up Alex.

 

“I’m sure he would have been to.” Alex said softly as Roman set her back down and wobbled on her leg.

 

“See you shouldn’t have pushed yourself all this way.” Reaper said watching as her leg gave out and she tumbled to the ground. Before she hit the ground she was in Reapers arms being carried to the car.

 

“I can walk on my own Reaper.” Roman said glaring at the mask and he chuckled.

 

“Sure you can but not now you can't. You pushed yourself to hard on this one and now your body needs rest.” Reaper said leading them to the car which he set Roman down.

 

Roman watched as Reaper buckled Alex into the back seat and then made sure everything was okay before pulling out of the parking lot. He was close with Alex and Roman countl help but feel like something was wrong with that feeling.

 

“Can i ask you something?” Roman said looking at Reaper who was driving. He grunted a ‘yes’ and keep his eyes on the road, “why are you suddenly so close to Alex.” Roman asked and it was like he was suddenly stuck by an invisible force.

 

“Honestly?” He said almost calculating his words, “you were gone and i made sure she was okay. She trusted me more than Jesse and Hanzo.” Reaper said pulling into the apartment parking lot and getting out. Alex was sleeping in the back seat and Roman looked at her. So peaceful.

 

“I got her.” Roman said picking up her daughter carefully holding her against her chest and walking to the apartment. Reaper opened the door and Roman put Alex to bed.

 

“You staying over tonight?” Roman asked looking to Reaper who was rubbing his eyes from under the mask.

 

“If that’s okay?” Reaper said and Roman nodded.

 

“That's fine, Jesse isn’t babysitting me tonight and I actually have the house to myself sort of.” Roman said smiling and taking off her leg prosthetic. “You would think after all of these futuristic advancements you would be able to get a prosthetic that doesn’t irritate your skin.” Roman said looking at the stump that once was her leg.

 

“I’m sorry i couldn't get to you sooner.” Reaper said sitting besides her and she smiled softly.

 

“Despite me losing everything and getting everything and then losing all of it i don't regret anything. I protected my family and my family protected me in my time of need. I’m just sorry i keep putting everyone through this.” Roman said looking up at Reaper.

 

“You are a literal angel.” Reaper said and Roman blushed a shade of pink she didn't know she could blush.

 

“Stop that!” Roman said playfully hitting him, “I’d do anything for my family. As i know most of them would do the same for me.” Roman said looking away and suddenly a hand brought her face back to look up at his. His mask was off partially just so his mouth was exposed.

 

“Family has always got your back Roman. Don't ever forget that.” Reaper said somehow managing to look at her and she smiled.

 

“Thank you Reaper.” Roman said smiling and suddenly there were lips against hers and she was kissing back. Reaper pulled away and Roman was a shade of red unknown to man.

 

“Sorry if I-” Reaper paused and Roman giggled. He looked at her confused and she continued to giggle. “Was i that bad of a kisser cause i do admit I’m out of practice.” Reaper said pulling down the mask to hide his own blush.

 

“Its funny that you would still kiss me after everything i've gone through.” Roman said her laughter turning to tears as she had a panic attack.

 

“Hey its okay just breathe!” Reaper said pulling her into a hug and squeezing her tight so she felt secure. Just like Gabriel did. “Was it something i did?”

 

“I guess the day just caught up with me.” Roman said into his neck. She pulled away and got up standing on her one knee she grabbed her crutches from the door. “I’m just going to get some sleep. Your welcome to stay in the guest room.” Roman said disappearing before breaking down again.

 

Everything that man named Reaper did reminded her of Gabriel. It hurt her sometimes.

 

**Reaper POV**

Gabriel acted before Reaper could stop that side of himself from kissing Roman. Now his wife went to cry in her room because he couldn't hold in his emotions. Reaper growled and went to the balcony. Looking at the ocean crashing against the sand and the moon reflecting against the water. He remembered the fond memories he had on this balcony, Gabriel had those memories.

 

Gabriel and Reaper, two conflicting personalities in one body. Except they didn't conflict anymore, with Roman back in the picture it was like they grew into one personality, one version. The killer had regained his sense of humanity. His rage had found its sadness. His hatred had found its love. Roman had changed him, for better or for worse he didn't know yet.

 

He watched the sea life work under the moonlight, fish eating the plankton on the surface and whales not to far behind. Everything was silent except for the waves crashing against the shore. That was until the crying started.

 

“Gabriel.” Leo's voice said as he sat down besides him looking up, “Romans having nightmares and i can't get into the room.” Leo said and Reaper petted the dogs ears.

 

“I'll go wake her up. Thank you Leo.” Reaper said scratching his head. It's like the saying goes a dog never forgets a scent, especially if it's from a loved one. Reaper opened the door and saw Roman thrashing on the bed.

 

“Roman its just a dream wake up.” Reaper said as she tried to fight him off in her sleep. Reaper held her down and slapped her on the cheek making her wake up with a gasp. Reaper got off of her and she sat there sitting up with her hands on her face. Reaper sat next to her and pulled her against his chest.

 

“Go to sleep, i'll be here to protect you.” Reaper said and Roman hesitantly went to sleep. She found comfort in his presence just like he found it in hers. For the first time since he died he actually fell asleep without the help of medication or alcohol.


	28. Chapter 28

**Romans POV**

 

It had only been a month since Roman got back from the mafia boss. Reaper had left to go back to Talon and things were quite. Roman was helping Alex with boxing stances and how to throw proper punches and where to aim. She was progressing better than most students despite her small figure.

 

Romans phone rang from the other room and with an apology to Alex, Roman picked it up.

 

“Angeles Muertos! Roman. I have a job for you. Can you meet me at the drop off in a few hours?” Sombra said happily from the phone and Roman bite her tongue looking at Alex who was practicing punches.

 

“Fine.” Roman said hanging up and scooping Alex into her arms. “Mom has to go on a mission, if you don't mind spending the weekend with uncle Jesse?” Roman asked looking Alex. She looked disappointed but then smiled.

 

“Okay but promise we’ll get ice cream when your back?” Alex asked and Roman nodded.

 

“That's fine by me, and we can make it a beach day how does that sound?” Roman said and Alex giggled happily. Roman slipping on her prosthetics along with their sleeves that prevented irritation. She grabbed her gear and mask and packed everything into the car.

 

“Ready to go love?” Roman asked smiling and Alex nodded happily.

 

“Yep I’m ready to see Jesse and Hanzo.” Alex said excitedly.

 

A few short minutes later Hanzo gratefully took Alex and Jesse was gone due to a mission. Hanzo promised he would be okay and shooed Roman out the door. She hesitantly left and headed to the pick up.

 

Sombra smiled once she saw Roman, “glad to see you up and moving.” Sombra said walking into the cockpit.

 

“No widow or Reaper?” Roman asked looking around the ship.

 

“Reaper went ahead of us, as for Widow she was assigned another mission due to her ties to this cause.” Sombra said in mysterious way and Roman questioned it silently.

 

“Where’s the mission at?” Roman asked stripping and binding her chest. He then dressed in the suit he designed and pulled on the mask.

 

“Were heading to Egypt to hack into a system. Reaper has already been there for a few days chasing down a man called ‘76’.” Sombra said from the pilot's seat suddenly flying at a rapid speed forcing Roman to sit down.

 

“How’s the ship going so fast?” Roman questioned finding it suddenly hard to hold in her stomach contents.

 

“Trash can is in the corner of the ship.” Sombra said and Roman ran to it before depositing her stomach contents into the trash can. Bile in her mouth, she tried to spit what she could into the trash can. “But to answer your question, Talon was oh so kind to let us borrow a secret ship that has a better propulsion system that most air crafts. So i can do this!” Sombra said speeding the ship up to the point Roman was pushed up against the wall holding in the rest of her breakfast.

 

A few hours later of Sombra slowing and speeding through the air they arrived in Egypt. It was much prettier than Roman imagined, though it was hot as hell itself. “Take plenty of water and well be off!” Sombra said taking a backpack with her off the ship.

 

“What even is this information?” Roman asked and Sombra and she scoffed.

 

“Well lets just say its regarding our old lives. We get the information and we get out, should be simple.” Sombra said disappearing as Roman busted down a door and started to shoot the guards out.

 

The guards dropped and Sombra reappeared, she lead Roman to a computer room that she easily hacked into. Roman kept guard and shot a few more guards in order to allow everything to transfer over properly as Sombra said. She laughed triumphantly and lead Roman back to the drop ship.

 

“Were picking up Reaper?” Roman asked and Sombra nodded.

 

“Yeah he should have gotten the weapons shipment taken care of now. Get to the ship and i'll go ahead and circle around here and see if i can find him.” Sombra said, Roman nodded and she was suddenly gone. Roman got back to the ship and held onto the information.

 

“Quick trade, the information and Reaper needs your help. Its two against one.” Sombra said and Roman nodded. Sombra flew the ship in as close as she could get without taking any damage from the two fighting Reaper. The one had the advantage seeing as they were sniping from above with some high grade healing weapon energizing the one currently swinging at Reaper.

 

“Called for backup?” Roman said dropping in and socking the older man branded ‘76’.

 

“Get out of here this isn’t your fight!” Reaper growled suddenly getting tackled by 76.

 

“Your right it's our fight.” Roman snapped kicking 76 in the side hard enough she hear ribs crack. She doubted the sniper could heal something broke. Suddenly a vial of something crashed onto the floor. It seemed to energize 76 but it caused Roman to have breathing problems with her mask. She had to tear it off.

 

“Roman?” 76 asked as she socked him in the face.

 

“Your bought her into our battle? Brainwashed her to fight your battles!” 76 snapped turning his attention to Reaper who seemed to be slowing down.

 

“I did nothing! Its called free will, something you should look up!” Roman said sweeping his legs out from under him and helping Reaper up.

 

“Roman duck!” Reaper said and she listened. Reaper ducked as well but not fast enough, his mask was missing and suddenly his identity was revealed.

 

“Oh my god.” Roman said looking at him, his face scarred and his cheek missing.

 

“I'll explain later just please Roman hurry up and get onto the ship.” The man in front of her pleaded. She couldn't even say or think his name, it made her head spin.

 

“I’m sorry Roman but your coming with us.” 76 said from behind her grabbing her as she thrashed. “Shrike now!” He yelled and suddenly something fired. Reaper-Gabriels body fell to the floor and Roman was dragged away from everything.

 

**Reapers POV**

“Gabriel wake up!” Sombras voice said ringing around his head forcing him to get up. Her felt his face for the mask and then realized it was besides him.

 

“Sombra what have you done!” He growled and she backed away.

 

“I brought Roman on the mission. I figured we could use the extra pair of hands. She got us the information Gabriel and then when i saw you fighting your buddy she wanted to help. I flew the ship in closer and she helped.” Sombra said explaining.

 

While her intentions were good Gabriel was still pissed. “Where is she?” He growled out and Sombra typed something into her keypad.

 

“After the last time i injected her with a small tracker that should tell me where she's at.” Sombra said clicking a button and then showing the screen to him. He bit his tongue, it was far away from where they were currently at.

 

“Get going there now. Were getting her back.” Reaper growled joining Sombra in the cockpit and watching her pilot the ship to the destination.

 

**Romans POV**

“Who are the two of you?” Roman demanded after being stripped of all her weapons.

 

“Don't you remember?” ‘76’ said taking off his mask, scars covered his once clear skin and his gray hair replaced his blonde. “Its Jack Morrison.” He said like it was a simple thing coming back from the dead.

 

“And I’m Ana Amari.” Ana said her gray hair now in a tight braid to the side of her head.

 

“How are you alive? Ana you were shot by Widowmaker and you were suppose to be dead with Gabriel.” Roman said watching them both formulate there answers.

 

“After Widowmaker took my eye i was useless to the team.” Ana said plainly, “it was best if no one saw or heard of me.” Ana said frowning a bit and nodding to Jack.

 

“When the building fell i nearly did die. But after everything that happened i took Gabriel to safety, ish.” Jack said and Roman stopped him.

 

“Safety-ish?” Roman asked slightly snapping.

 

“I took him closer to the entrance before making my escape. I told Angela and as far as i know she helped him but it was with horrible effects. Suddenly he died and was living with something strange happening to his body.” Jack said and suddenly there was a loud boom.

 

“We best be going.” Ana said pulling Jack away and making there way through the temple ruins as Roman just sat there. Reaper was there to get her, he had the mask on.

 

“I don't know anymore.” Roman she knew that the Gabriel she knew had died. He tried to say something but Roman stopped him. “Please just take me home.” She felt like a part of her was whole but missing at the same time. She didn't speak she just got lost in her thoughts. Reaper tired to talk to her again but she shut him down before he could. She got into their car and drove off to the only place she ever felt comfortable.

 

She went to the cemetery to visit Gabriel, not Gabriel. Everything was a mess and Roman still had her guns if anything went wrong. She sat besides his gravestone and leaned on it. Resting her head onto what she would call ‘Gabriels shoulder’.

 

“I don't know how you expected me to react. Probably just run into your arms and cry. After all you left me when i needed you the most. The man i knew, Gabriel he- he died that day. Reaper was a bad part of who you once were but once he found out who i was he changed. I could see your two personalities combining into something.” Roman sighed and dried her eyes. “I just wish things could go back to normal Gabriel. When you would wake me up with kisses and how your beard would tickle my face as you did so. Your stupid curse you hated so much and hid with that ridiculous beanie you loved so much.” Roman sighed and curled up into a ball. “I should at least hear you out and knowing you, you will come back.” Roman sighed and got up.

 

“Your right i always do.” Reaper said from behind her and Roman turned around to face him, he still had the mask on.

 

Roman didn't bother asking him to take it off, instead she took it off for him. The hole in his cheek allowing Roman to see his teeth. Scars and cuts littered his body, the worse being his cheek or the long gash on his neck. The mask came off and he wouldn’t meet her eyes. He couldn’t meet her gaze after all these years after all this time that had past they had both changed. But something between them had not, that invisible force pulling them together after all these year. She meet his gaze and the first words she managed to whisper through all the shock was one word that sent his heart on fire. “Gabriel?” He started to cry just as she did. The years of being apart seemed like decades and this moment seemed like forever.

 

“What happened.” Roman said gently touching the cut. It looked like a knife cut.

 

“I was cursed to live for an eternity without you.” Reaper said and traced the scar gently with Romans hand before resting it on his cheek. “I couldn’t take it.”

 

Roman watched as he slowly came undone. The years of being apart seemed like a millennia, Reaper just held onto her as she tried to comprehend all of this.

 

“What do i call you?” Roman asked looking at him, black tendrils escaping his cheek.

 

“Just call me Gabriel. I've always been him but it took you to realize that Reaper was apart of Gabriel as well.” He said kissing Romans head.

 

“What do i even tell Alex? Hey honey your dad is back from the dead it was actually Reaper all this time.” Roman said sarcastically walking back to the car and sitting in the driver's seat. “I mean you’ve been gone for so long.”

 

“If Alex loves Reaper then she'll love Gabriel. I've always acted like a father to her.” Gabriel said as Roman drove to Jesse's house. Gabriel slipped on the mask once again and Roman got Alex from Hanzo. He didn't ask any questions about her crying and Alex just held her mom's hand as she lead her to the car.

 

Reaper in the passenger seat and Alex in the back playing with him. Roman got home and let the both of them in. “Do i explain?” Roman asked and Reaper pulled off his mask setting it besides Romans.

 

“Alex honey. I want to let you know a little secret.” Gabriel said sitting on the couch in front of Roman who was watching them. “My real name is Gabriel Reyes.”

 

“You have the same name as daddy.” Alex said confused slowly processing it and then realizing. “Where have you been!” She asked hugging him and Roman took a photo of them holding each other like they would disappear.

 

“He’s been gone for a long time but he's staying with us now.” Roman said joining them on the couch and leaning on Gabriels shoulder. “Were going to be a family now.” Roman said smiling softly as Gabriel kissed her forehead.

 

“I promise i won't leave you any more. Remember all those years ago the promise i made you Roman?” Gabriel asked looking at her.

 

“I’d love you to hell and back again for you.” Roman said smiling remembering the day they said that to each other, such a sad emotional day but it started their future together.

 

“I would go to hell and back again for this family. It's what family does.” Reaper said smiling and leaning into Romans touch.

 

Roman felt at peace, Alex besides her Gabriel back in her life once again. Leo was happily talking to himself in the other room and Roman felt at peace. Maybe she would get a happy ending after all.

**_The End -_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if it feels like i rushed through the ending its just i have school coming up and i wanted to finish this before i had to go back to that endless hell. I really hope you enjoyed this fan fic i really did put my heart and soul into it and please drop me Kudos or just suggest it to friends. There's going to be one more chapter but that was ideas i had that i never incorporated into the book! As always much love and thank YOU for reading this!! ❤


	29. Deleted Stuff(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small list of things i wrote when inspiration beat me over the head with a broom. (heh sorry) So i wrote some of them down to put into the story but there just wasn't a time to put it in the story So these are just some unrelated ideas with Gabriel Reyes and Roman!

**Deleted Scene:**

“Alex honey who is that?” Roman asked pointing out a man in Alex's’ art. 

 

“It's the nice man that visits me at night.” Alex said making Romans blood run cold. “He brings me present and he's really nice to me.” Alec said happily smiling as Roman put the drawing onto the fridge. 

 

“What’s his mane? Maybe you should invite him over for dinner one night I’m sure he’d like that.” Roman said but her thoughts were the opposite. 

 

“He calls himself Reaper.” Alex said and Roman felt the need to kill. “He’s really nice mommy so don't worry.” 

 

“Oh honey I’m not.” Roman said picking up her daughter and hugging her. “Just don't let that man hurt you. When he comes to visit next time tell me I’d like to meet him as well.” 

 

Roman meant well for her daughter but if that demon of a man was visiting her daughter she knew he could hurt her even more than anyone else in Talon could. 

**Deleted Idea**

Roman keeps a diary after Blackwatch and Gabriel's death where she writes down what happens in her life from when she can remember. Reaper finds it one day.

 

**Idea:**

The mask came off and he wouldn’t meet her eyes. He couldn’t meet her gaze after all these years after all this time that had past they had both changed. But something between them had not, that invisible force pulling them together after all these year. She meet his gaze and the first words she managed to whisper through all the shock was one word that sent his heart on fire. “Gabriel?” He started to cry just as she did. The years of being apart seemed like decades and this moment seemed like forever.

 

**Deleted scene**

“I’m going to mak

Sorry for coming in through the window. Dreadful edict I know. But I just had to visit you Roman.” Reaper hissed out pinning her against the wall, “talon requires your services.” Roman pushed him off and grabbed her gun from the nightstand table. A erie creepy floorboard make her jump as the door swung open. “Momma are you okay?” Roman was pointing the gun at the mirror and she glanced around the room worriedly. “Yeah I’m fine sweetheart, mommy just head a nightmare.” Roman said patting the bed besides her and her child joined her on the bed. “You had a nightmare to?” Roman asked and Alex sighed and curled into her mom's lap falling asleep. “Momma will protect you baby.” Roman said stroking her hair and watching the room for any signs of the mercenary known as Reaper.

 

**Deleted scene**

“I’m going to make you eat this fucking gun!” Roman cursed forcing the gun down his throat. “This is what it felt like for me every time you forced me to suck that limp piece of meat.” Roman said whispering into his ear still gripping his hair as tight as she could manage. “Please don't.” He said it was contorted because of the gun in his throat but she still understood him perfectly. “So ironic. That’s exactly the same words i said as you forced me to fuck you.” Roman said laughing way to much. There was banging on the door, Gabriel come to stop her. “You should be glad i have so much more planned for you. Those ten plus years of abuse to make up for Daddy.” Roman said pulling the gun out of his mouth and shooting his knee. The shot echoing around the room along with his blood chilling scream. The door just opened to a panicked Gabriel, “Roman what have you done.” “Oh please- he's only got a gunshot in the knee, he doesn’t have to be such a pussy about it.” Roman said twirling the gun on her finger. “He’s my kill Gabriel so don't you even dare lay a hand on him.” Roman sad glaring at him and Gabriel gave her just an evil glare back. “Were turning him in Roman.” Gabriel said  ((Talon allows her to do this and her father threatened Alex and that was the final straw for Roman)). 

 

**Deleted Scene: SMUT**

It wasn’t really a why did this happen it just did. Two people in the heat of the moment in bracing each other, naked. Gabriel was inside of her and Roman was moaning. His panis was a perfect size for her it was just girthy enough to stretch her out but not painfully and just lengthy enough so with each of his rough thrusts he would push against her g spot making her moan eve louder. 

 

“Harder!” Roman moaned and Gabriel happily complied now ramming into her with twice the speed and force. Roman moaned with each thrust and Gabriel’s hands wrapped around her shoulders holding her down. 

 

“If i ask you something weird would you do it?” Roman said between moans and Gabriel nodded. 

 

Instead of asking Roman just grabbed Gabriel’s hands and slid them closer to her neck, giving him the time to process. Gabriel slowly completed like he was testing the water. Not too hard and relatively soft, pressing down on her windpipe making it slightly difficult. She nudges his hand and held it down harder and that's what he did. As he was thrusting into her vigina she was having the life chocked out her and that was so erotic for her. With one final thrust Gabriel cummed inside of her letting her neck go and Roman gasped for air.

 

“Asphyxiation kink?” Gabriel said laying down next to her pulling her into his arms, “that is pretty kinky.” 

 

“Well I’m more into a pain kink and I didn’t think i could get you to grab your knives and carve me like a turkey the second time we slept together.” Roman said snuggling up to him his body warm and sweaty after that ‘workout’. 

 

“Well i've always been into something and if your okay maybe we could try it cone day?” Gabriel said kissing ROmans head. 

 

“What is it?” Roman asked looking up into his chocolate eyes. 

 

“I would love for you to fuck me with a strap on as you punish me for being a bad boy.” Gabriel said lust filling his voice bring it to w whole new level or sexy. Roman could have sworn she felt his cock jump when he said that. 

 

“Well consider it done then the next time we sleep together.” Roman said kissing his lips before passing out. “As long as you buy me the toys.” 

 

“I'll go out tomorrow then.” Gabriel said nibbling her ear playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed and please drop me a Kudos if you haven't already!!

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is Bigender! so that means that she feels as if shes two genders at once or in certain situations! Later on in the series you can see how her/his POV changes through the story. Please forgive me if i misgendered him/her in a part where he/him pronouns were suppose to be used after all this is my first time writing a Bigender character and I haven't gone over my work with a fine tooth comb yet!
> 
> Don't forget to write comments or leave me Kutos it really helps me to know people are enjoying my work!


End file.
